Didn't See That Coming
by PhillyCh3zSt3ak
Summary: Harry's life has never been ideal and he always wondered why he was Fate's whipping boy. Getting thrown in Azkaban was just one of the more recent events in his life. Learning that he's a demigod? That wasn't something that he was expecting to happen. Evil!Dumbledore. Jaded!Harry. Harry x ?. Begins before LT and before OoTP. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Solitary Man

**Hello and welcome to this plotbunny of an idea that popped into my head pretty much overnight after playing a** ** _bunch_** **of Smite. So as you can pretty much tell this is going to be a PJO and HP crossover. However what you don't know is that there will be elements of other series implemented as well, but those will be revealed shortly. So first and foremost this story will start during the gap between Harry's fourth and fifth years with flashbacks to fill in the gaps of the lore and Harry's personality. This being said this story, in concept, will be similar to DZ2's Twice Blessed challenge in a way. Harry will have one godly parent in one way, shape, or form. How this will be revealed will not be done here as this would give away the entire premise, and there wouldn't be anything to look forward to, now would there? However I will say this: he will be a legacy of one other Greek god, and it will make sense why; and I'm going to throw another twist in just because I can.**

 **So first of some twists is that there will be an appearance of a few of the Devil May Cry weapons, at least in design and some more than that. Depending on the reception there will be more twists revealed so hopefully you'll receive it well so I can bring in some more twists. But before I continue I need to make notes for specific character triggers.**

 **Jaded!Harry – He'll be suspicious about everyone and their motivations, all thanks to people like Dumbledore.**

 **Evil!Dumbledore – He's the real bad guy.**

 **Evil!Ron – He's a jealous ass because of his poor upbringing and would do anything for a few knuts.**

 **Next order of business: pairings. To that extent I have no clue, but I am leaning towards Thalia at this specific point in time. This of course can change. Next up is time frame in the PJO-verse, where the stories will line up is prior to the _Lightning Thief_ events.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing but original characters and original plot. All recognizable plots and characters belong to their respective owners. Warning: I may or may not have written this while drinking. Though the rating is T, it is subject to change at any time and will be done so when appropriate.**

XxXxXxX

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _'Mental divine dialogue'_

 **'Any other mental dialogue'**

XxXxXxX

Life for one Harry Potter could be classified as 'shitty' by pretty much anyone looking in on his life. Losing his parents at fifteen months old, being the veritable slave to relatives that worked him worse than one of Malfoy's house elves while they sat around on their fat rears doing nothing, not having any friends due to his cousin chasing any prospective friends off, and every single adult ignored his pleas for help; but these were the least of his problems. At the impressionable age of eleven he entered the magical world. He was so entranced by the newness and freedom that he now had inside this new world that he didn't want to go back.

On the Hogwarts express he met his first two friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Though at the time 'friends' was a subjective term. While Harry was living with his relatives he had to dumb down his work in order to not receive beatings, but in Hogwarts he let his brain do what it was born to do: think. The first few classes he did well in, however as the weeks passed his new friend Ron kept dragging him on 'adventures' in the castle, he was so excited by the prospect of a new friend that he didn't care about his grades. Then there was Hermione, she was a bossy know it all about EVERYTHING. He noticed it immediately when they walked in the main hall. 'I read it in Hogwarts: A History,' Harry recalled. Well he read the same book too, but he didn't need to announce it to the world.

It wasn't until after Halloween that the then dubbed 'Golden Trio' really came together when Ron assisted Harry in saving Hermione. From then on they went on to discover and attempt to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone and Harry killed Quirrel who was fused with Voldemort himself with the power of his mother's love, something that set off a red flag with Harry.

From there the year ended where the Gryffindor house was awarded the house cup despite their rule breaking. Now that he had time to think about it, it was quite the coincidence. However he didn't have time to think about it since his thoughts were on the hell awaiting him back with his 'family'. His family had upgraded him from sleeping in a closet to being in the smallest bedroom in the house still filled with the toys that Dudley either broke or didn't play with anymore. His days were again filled with endless chores that began at the crack of dawn and ended late at night. He returned back to Hogwarts with the assistance of Ron and his brothers after spending a few weeks with his family. His arrival wasn't one he expected to take, slamming into a tree that wanted to kill him, all because of the entrance to Platform nine and three quarters not wanting to allow them through. He spent from Halloween on being ostracized by most people for being the 'Heir of Slytherin' and releasing a monster, one that he would later slay.

His third year would be exciting in another way when he would meet his 'criminal' godfather who broke out of jail to not only kill the man that wronged Harry's family, but to protect him from said man. He had to fight against one of Sirius's best friends as he had become a werewolf the same night they had all learned the truth. Harry and Hermione traveled back in time and luckily managed to distract Remus long enough for them to arrive in time to save past Harry and past Sirius from getting their souls sucked out. Then they broke Sirius out of the cell they had him in where he would have been executed once the Minister got there.

Fourth year was hell after Halloween for Harry. The year started like it always did until the announcement that Tri-Wizard Tournament would be taking place AT Hogwarts that year. Harry instantly knew that it was going to go downhill and he verbally stated at dinner that he would be staying at least a hundred meters away from the thing at all times. In fact after the two other schools arrived he didn't even enter the room where the potential champions were putting their names into the goblet. He did notice the one French veela girl, Fleur was it? She did stare at him in surprise when he didn't react to Allure (1). Harry thought that he was in the clear when they announced the names on Halloween, in fact he gave a great sigh of relief when Cedric Diggory's name came out of the goblet.

However it was not to be as Harry had set his head down in relief when another ***phump*** was heard and his name was called out three times in incrementing volumes by Dumbledore. The following several minutes were filled with Harry yelling some of the most foul language ever to be uttered in Hogwarts' halls since the 'Stubbed toe hex epidemic of 1918' took place. This left a several of the visiting girls from France blushing and many wide eyes and dropped jaws as well as Ron mentally asking if he should write his dad telling him what Harry said a rubber ducky is used for (2). Shamus later said that he swore worse than one of his father's Navy buddies. Harry was forced to compete whether he wanted to or not and everyone, including his so called friend Ron, called him an attention seeker and glory whore. He even accused Harry of using some sort of dark magic to curse his parents when he was a baby to make himself famous in the first place. That earned Ron a punch in the face and a broken nose. Hermione had hounded him on how he got his name in the Goblet. He had cut ties with her as well until she could see that he didn't do it at all. He spent the time preparing as much as he could by studying whatever he could get his hands on ranging from whatever combat magic he could find to swordsmanship manuals. The first task was to complete a task that would test their 'daring', whatever that meant.

If the task being given was that vague he had to prepare for any eventuality. While looking he even found a manual for a kendo based style for using a single edged blade that some student brought from a trip overseas (3). As tournament champions were exempted from taking end of the year tests he took as much advantage of it as he could by skipping all of his classes and doing self-study. People stared at him at first and it only got worse when those 'Potter stinks' buttons got circulated, everyone including Ron were wearing them, well except for a select few excluding those not from Hogwarts. Harry had straight decided to skip classes to avoid everyone and the harassment that came with it.

A few days before the first task Hagrid had approached him to follow him on his date with Madame Maxine, he would later learn about the dragons. The remaining days he learned as many water based spells he could. Theory one was that he could cool the dragon down long enough to slow its metabolism to allow him to slay it if that's what the task required. But as he was only allowed a wand in the challenge he would need another way to slay it. The only other thing he could think of would be attempting to use Parselspeak to persuade it to retreat or something.

Finally the day of the task arrived and he was forced to get an egg. Luckily he was able to persuade it that the false egg was indeed false when he case a weak bombarda at it when one of the same power would have left a small chip in the shell of a real egg, the false one rang with a metallic ***clang***. Sure he didn't score great with the judges, but no one seriously had the stones to try to talk to a dragon. After the task Ron tried to tell Harry that he forgave Harry for putting his name in the Goblet. After a verbal fight Harry punched him in the face again. Hermione apologized for being wrong and they resumed their friendship while Ron was in Limbo.

For the Yule Ball Harry took the Patil girl from his house. They danced well enough, for Harry it was almost by instinct as they had only had the most base level of lessons that the Professor McGonagall taught for one day only. When they did finally break from dancing she managed to annoy him when she tried to press him for answers on how he got his name in the Goblet. He spent the rest of the night with Hermione in the garden built just talking and looking at the stars.

He finally solved the riddle of the egg with the hint given by Cedric who then apologized for his housemates who made the buttons. The second task began with them diving into the Black Lake to find something lost. Who was his hostage? Ronald Weasley. During the task Fleur had been forced to turn back after getting too injured which left Harry with a choice: Ron or Fleur's sister. He went with the latter. He figured, the girl he later learned whose name was Gabrielle, was worth more than a traitor 'friend'. Dumbledore berated him for not going for Ron first like he was supposed to, but Harry didn't care. However Fleur said that her family owed him a debt of gratitude and would repay it someday (4).

Harry spent the rest of his time avoiding everyone who still didn't believe him about the Goblet by studying whatever he could by himself. He had started studying how to become an animagus since that's one thing that his father and his friends had done when he was just a year older than him. Finally the four champions were called to the Quidditch pitch to receive word about what their final challenge was, a maze. When the day arrived only Sirius and Hermione were the only two to wish him luck outside of the other champions wishing each other luck. He finished the maze after saving Fleur and knocking out Viktor and met up with Cedric at the end. The both grabbed the cup so it would be a tie only to find out that it was a portkey that took them to the elder Riddle's tomb. During the initial confusion Cedric was killed by Pettigrew with the killing curse.

Harry had to then witness and be forcibly included in a necromantic ceremony that brought back the feared Voldemort back to life. He then fought the newly reborn dark lord to a standstill when their wands crossed, which brought a hilarious moment from Ghost Busters into Harry's mind. Harry managed to grab the Goblet as well as Cedric's newly deceased body and portkey back to the beginning of the maze. Harry was immediately arrested by Fudge and was given a kangaroo court where Dumbledore didn't even help him and the prosecuting attorney sponsored by Cedric's father twisted the words of Harry's only friends remaining on his side. After countless testimonies that Harry knew to be false the Wizgamot decided in less than five minutes that he was guilty and he was given ten years in the high security block of Azkaban despite a dozen people screaming in protest. Which brings us to the present point in time.

Harry sat in the corner of his tiny cell. All there was room for was a tattered camping bedroll and moth eaten blanket and a hole in the other corner of the room to take care of bodily functions. The cell was barely high enough to stand in, if Harry had been taken care of properly when he was a child his head would be brushing against the ceiling. Harry sat, staring out the one square foot window that was his only view of the outside world and only way to tell what time it was to eat and sleep, however the number of hours of sleep he got was few and far between thanks to the Dementors roaming the halls. Once daily they would feed on his positive emotions, forcing him to relive moments of his life that he wished he could forget. Reliving such horrible events lead him to become catatonic at most times, his mind receded into itself where all he did was think how messed up his life really was and how everyone he trusted burned him.

Harry didn't even know how long he was in the hellhole. He stopped caring the moment they threw him in the cell, he just focused on surviving hell. His muscle mass continued to decline until he was little more than skin and bones. Harry heard the screeching of the heavy iron door as it opened to reveal Cedric's father.

"All hail the conquering hero," Diggory said as he entered the room, his cane's metal end clacking against the stone floor. "Let us remember him as our protector," he said as he swung his cane at Harry's leg, getting only a grunt of pain from him in response as the bones broke. "And not the one, who gave us… this," he gestured at Harry's form. "Our savior and not our betrayer," he said swinging at Harry's other leg, breaking it as well. "Let us see him forever as you, and not as _you_." He swung at Harry's chest, satisfied at the sound of breaking bones. "All hail the conquering hero." (5) He swung one more time, hitting Harry in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Diggory, that's enough!" his escort yelled out. "It's one thing if you beat him, but if he dies of anything OTHER than a Dementor there will be an investigation by Madam Bones herself."

"Ah, well then I suppose that would be an unwarranted event." He turned back to the unmoving form of Harry. "Please be sure to heal on up, boy. I would like another one of these stress relieving sessions next month. Oh what a few galleons in Fudge's pocket will get you," Harry heard as the darkness closed in on him.

 _'Do not worry, my son. Soon this will all be over,'_ a voice echoed in his mind just as he lost consciousness (6).

XxXxXxX

Harry awoke to the sounds of metal scratching against metal. "Shh! Are you trying to get us caught?" one person whispered angrily at their companion.

"Well this isn't a lock I've seen before," a young female voice stated.

"A lock that a daughter of the Great Thief can't pick? That's a new one," a female mocked, the same from before.

The lock turned. "I said I hadn't seen it before, not that I couldn't pick it. These Hecate blessed mortals are a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Agreed, but don't let the pretty-girl back at the Zodiac hear you say that. She throws a mean fireball. Hey I think that's him." Harry heard footsteps that stopped over him. "Di immortals, they worked this kid over." She nudged him, "Hey you Harry Potter?"

He felt a hand brush his long unkempt hair away from his forehead. "Yeah that's the scar we were told that would identify him," the lock picker stated. "Broken legs, he ain't walking outta here."

"Well you're carrying him then."

"Why me?"

The other huffed, "Well I'm better than you with a blade and most weapons anyway, if we get in a fight I'll hold them off."

Harry felt himself lift off the ground and set on the back of one of the girls. "He isn't as heavy as I thought he'd be."

"Who are you?" his voice rasped as he finally opened his eyes to see the two. The first thing he noticed was that they were no older than him. The girl standing by the door to his cell had brown hair and slim yet muscular frame, she was holding a double edged longsword and for whatever reason a sub-machine gun (7) on her back. The girl that had him on her back had blonde hair and from what he could tell was slim. Both were of Caucasian decent, but what really confused him were the American accents (8).

"I'm Ashley, daughter of War," the girl by the door introduced herself. "And that's Tiff, daughter of the Great Thief and Messenger and we'll be your rescuers today. James, son of the Forger should be back shortly."

"Why?" Harry rasped again.

"Tell you what, we get out of here and you can ask us all the questions you want to." Harry nodded weakly. "Good, let's get the hell out of here."

They slowly made their way from the cell to the end of the hallway. Ashley held out her hand as a Dementor passed. She waved them forward after she had made it across the hall. Slowly they made their way down into the lower cell blocks that were patrolled by the human guards. That was when James, the last member of the three teens joined back up.

"Party favors are all set," James whispered proudly.

"Any trouble?" Tiff asked.

"Had to kill one of those hooded wraiths from alerting the rest of them, everything else went fine." He handed a small rod to Ashley with a smile, "Press the button and instant distraction on the other side of the facility."

She pressed the button and there was a deafening blast. "You may have put a little too much in those explosives."

"There's no such thing as overkill," James said as he got up and ran out of the front entrance with Ashley, Tiff, and Harry in tow. Ashley sheathed her sword, which turned into a charm on a bracelet and armed herself with the sub-machine gun. She kept it aimed at the entrance as they were approached by the final member of the group.

"Get in, quickly," she shouted just loud enough for them all to hear over the waves. Harry recognized this voice from somewhere. Tiff gently set Harry down in the boat. The other two got in and James started the engine before the craft jolted forward and sped away from the hellhole island that was Harry's prison.

"Right behind us!" the remaining female who had stayed outside of Harry's line of sight stated with a slight accent. "Dementors!"

Harry opened his eyes again to see a swarm of black beings flying after them. He crawled to the front of the boat and propped himself up. He outstretched his hand and pushed as much magic as he could into it and with an exclamation he yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

A shimmering stag appeared in the middle of the boat and projected a repulsor-like shield that flung all the Dementors away back towards their island home. Just before Harry passed out again from exhaustion he saw blonde locks that hadn't seen since the Tri-Wizard tournament. Morpheus took him before he could say her name.

XxXxXxX

 **That seems like a perfect place to have a cliffhanger. Sorry. As I said before this is a plotbunny so the chances of me continuing this are lower, however if this does get enough interest I'll consider continuing this flesh out an actual storyline that may differentiate from the plot of PJO and obviously from HP. That being said I'm going to put some explanations for the reason things were down below.**

 **1.** **The reason Harry is immune to Veela allure will be revealed later.**

 **2.** **As you know Mr. Weasley once asked Harry what a rubber ducky was used for. Imagine the look on his face when he found out what Ron said it could be used for in Harry's rant.**

 **3.** **This will become important later for the DMC element that I mentioned at the beginning.**

 **4.** **No this is not one of those Veela life debts.**

 **5.** **Can you tell I totally ripped that speech off from Spartan Locke in his trailer for Halo 5: Guardians? It's a good speech when you think about it.**

 **6.** **Note that I do not specify whether the voice was male or female, that was on purpose.**

 **7.** **Note that this is what Harry is** ** _seeing_** **not what is actually there. That and while we have seen guns make an appearance in the PJO series in both the books and the movies (which the latter were sort of lacking) they've never been used by demi-gods while mortals that see their bows do see guns through the Mist.**

 **8.** **Note that I didn't describe these people that well, that was intentional. Right now they're just "throw-away" characters where at this point in time they don't mean much to the plot. That being said if they do become important to the plot I'll be sure to describe them much more.**

 **Now some may ask why I made Harry this vulnerable. Being in Azkaban is sure to drain away the hope of escape in the slightest. That and I haven't said the exact reasons, probably because I'm still coming up with them as you're reading this notes section. Plus there's still Evil!Dumbles so there's that to look forward to.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. Flamers and just all around asses will be ignored and deleted. Those with constructive criticism will be listened to.**

 **So next time when I continue: Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar place, who his godly heritage is, and countdown to the Summer Solstice has already begun (no he will not be going on the quest). Until next time, have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Different

***Walks into room after work, boots up the lappy, sees notifications on email application. Opens.***

 **"Holy f***'n ass crackers! People actually liked it?!"**

 **I mean, uh, you guys liked it. I'm glad. Well if I'm anything, I'm a man of my word. I said that if people were interested that I would continue writing this story that started off as a plotbunny. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find some digital copies of PJO, at least the first three books. Gotta make sure that I hit the plot as close as I can to ensure accuracy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

XxXxXxX

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Divine talking to demigod.'_

 **'Other intelligence speaking mentally.'**

XxXxXxX

Harry felt as though he were floating in water. Not too hot, not too cold, but just right. As if he were melting with it, he couldn't tell where the 'water' ended and he began. He was at peace, more than he had ever been before. He knew then that he was no longer at Azkaban as he would have been filled with hopelessness and despair, nor was he wearing the depressing jumpsuit. He felt a slight rocking and someone with a female voice was humming a lullaby that he could barely recall from the deep recesses of his memory.

He opened his eyes to see a woman in her early thirties with red hair and Killing Curse green eyes. "Mum?" Harry asked.

"Who else did you expect?" Lily Potter asked with a gentle smile.

"Am I-?"

"Dead?" Harry nodded. His mother only laughed as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. "My son, you are very much alive."

"But how am I seeing you? Aren't you supposed to be... dead?" Harry asked as he sat up on a couch.

"Yes. And no. It really depends on how you look at it."

Harry relaxed as his mother rubbed his back gently. "I miss you. But I'm glad that I got to see you."

"You'll see me sooner rather than later." Harry looked at her with concern. "You won't die, that I guarantee you. But you will find out soon enough what I mean." She let Harry enjoy the moment before speaking up again. "You know, you were right to suspect Dumbledore." Harry looked at her and was about to ask when she beat him to the punch. "You didn't know this, but not everyone you've been friends with has done so with good intentions. Didn't you ever think it was weird that Molly shouted and ranted about 'Muggles' in a public place? If any Aurors had been present she would have been arrested under the protocols set by the Statute of Secrecy."

Now that Harry's mind was clearer that did sound odd to him. "When I went to Hogwarts I was told how to get to the platform for the Express, you weren't. How about Ronald now? Didn't you think it was weird that ALL of the compartments were full? During all seven years I attended the Express was NEVER completely full, it magically expands to comfortably seat all of the students attending that year, and this was when attendance was at an all-time high. Do you remember what he said about the different Houses?"

Harry nodded. "He said that the noble, brave good guys come from Gryffindor, the brainiac, stuck-ups belong in the clouds with the rest of the Ravenclaws in their tower, the slimy snakes of Slytherin are where all Dark witches and wizards come from, and all the leftover talentless hacks get sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Surely you don't believe that biased boy's words completely? Surely there weren't other individuals that didn't quite fit the mould?"

Harry rubbed his chin in thought, "Well there's Luna Lovegood, she's a bit loopy, but she puts on a mask every day to deal with the people in Ravenclaw that bully her when she could just cry and quit the school."

"It takes a special kind of bravery to put up with your tormentors day in and day out. Though we both wish she'd just wallop them."

Harry nodded. "Then there's the Twins who plan their pranks so well that they have to willingly admit that they were the ones behind them."

"Sneaky, crafty, ambitious. They would have fit in well with the rest of the Slytherins. Or even Ravenclaw for the spells and items they used in their pranks."

"I never got to interact with them much, but Daphne and Astoria Greengrass as well as Tracy Davis were at least cordial with me. They seem like decent people, not evil."

"And they are decent types. The Potter, Greengrass, and Davis families have been business partners for generations dating back to the East India and Virginia Companies." Harry's eyes widened in shock as he remembered the world history book he read in between third and fourth year. "That's right, Harry. Your forefathers are the reason why the British expanded into the Americas. The three of your families were the founding investors of the Salem Academy of Magic. They even have a nice portrait of the three in the Principal's, that's what they call Headmasters across the Pond, office. Sure the Greengrass and Davis families may be a bit shrewd in their business deals, but most mortal businessmen are like Trump, Gates, Jobs, and so on. At the end of the day all the patriarchs were the best of friends. There are so many other examples as well."

"Mortal?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"But you forgot two others," Lily said, brushing her faux pas aside. "Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley. I want you to think hard, have you ever heard Dumbledore use the phrase 'Greater Good' before?"

Harry thought hard, but stopped when he felt a small jolt of pain in his brain. "I swear I've heard it before, but I can't recall where," he said as he rubbed his temples.

Lily placed the backside of her hand to Harry's forehead and then sighed. "That's one of the telltale signs of memory manipulation on a natural Occulmens, a sharp, stabbing pain in your brain when you try to think about something specific. Now with a natural Occulmens you can't erase the memory completely, you can only place it out of the order it was placed in. Like putting something that happened yesterday to the day you were born." She placed her index finger against his forehead. "I can only replace one recent memory before I gain the attention of a certain drunkard who has been quite sober recently. That being said I do apologize if you experience any pain as it's been a while since I last did this." Harry felt something cold, yet warm flow into his mind. Before he could say anything he was pulled inside a memory.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback]**

 _Ministry holding cells, ten minutes after Harry's "trial"_

Harry sat on the miserable 'bedding' of the cell he occupied in shock. He was convicted of a murder that he didn't commit. The bailiff had explained that he was being held here while a portkey was being arranged with the Magical Transportation Department for the dock from which the ferry left the shores of Britain for the hell that is Azkaban. He even heard that the ferryman who ran the boats was nicknamed 'Charon' for he ferried the damned.

As Harry wallowed in shock he didn't hear the door open from the outside or the person walking towards him until he heard an "Ehem."

He looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Harry asked dryly. (1)

"I just wanted to visit you before they took you away," Harry's now former Headmaster replied.

"I do have one question for you, why? Why didn't you do anything? You _knew_ that I didn't kill Cedric yet you are pretty much sentencing me to death by insanity," Harry rightfully accused.

"Oh, my boy, it's for the Greater Good that you go away for a while," Dumbledore said gleefully.

"The hell are you talking about, whose Greater Good does this serve? How is this _good_ for me?!" Harry shouted.

"Oh I might as well tell you, you won't remember this later anyway. Oh, and don't bother trying to shout for help, your mother's silencing field charm she invented allows us to say whatever we want at whatever volume and anyone outside of it hears nothing."

"You are a real piece of work."

"Why thank you." Dumbledore took off his glasses and started to clean them by wiping them on his garish robes. "Now 'whose greater good does this serve'? That's easy. Mine. You see as you well know I ended the reign of Grindlewald, an old friend of mine from my Hogwarts schooling days. Now while in school there was one man I really admired: Merlin. He taught all of the Founders everything about the basics of witchcraft and wizardry. They were from all walks of life. Salazar Slytherin was from Spain in the Muslim controlled region who traveled to the Isles without a knut to his name, Rowena Ravenclaw was from a highborn Italian aristocratic family loosely aligned with the Vatican, Helga Hufflepuff was from a highly decorated German (then Prussian) military family, and Godric Gryffindor was one of the first children born in Avalon whose father was captain of the guard.

"Ironic, isn't it? That the one that came from a moneyless beginning is worshipped by the rich Blood Purist faction as a god. More irony in a few moments. Now he sought these, then children, out with his apprentice Morgana LaFey. They both taught them everything they knew, but I think I already said that. Anyway, when they had learned all they could he let them go on with their lives. It was about ten years later that Morgana fought against Merlin over something or another, back in the day it was thought they were having a lover's quarrel. Merlin fought Morgana for days before he killed her. He slayed the first Dark Lady. This was something that I, though I won't admit it outside of Obliviating someone after, obsessed over in my younger years: to kill a Dark Lord. However there hadn't been a Dark anything to defeat in close to two hundred years when I was a young lad.

"It wasn't until I saw my friend Gellert Grindlewald starting to court my younger sister that I saw my chance. If one wouldn't form naturally, I'd create one myself. Everyone who has ever read a history book in the last sixty years knows that my sister was attacked by muggles which strained her magical core which caused my father to attack and kill said muggles in a blood rage. But that's not entirely true." Harry blanched at what he just realized. "Oh yes, my young Harry, I did do what you are thinking. While my father did kill a group of muggle boys, he didn't do it because they attacked my sister. You see, my father was never the clever sort. A simple Confundus charm was all it took and he killed them in cold blood for no reason. It was _I_ who tortured my sister in front of my friend. I then replaced the memories of all the witnesses so that instead of me, it was those boys.

"That's what started my friend, and later lover as I was never that favorable with the ladies in my younger years, down his dark path: hatred of muggles as a whole. All it took was a few more pushes. I plotted and planned with my friend/lover a grand plan for the magical world, a Greater Good. It was then my sister attracted the eye of a suitor her age. And that made Grindlewald jealous as, while you can rewrite someone's memory, their subconscious still remains. He still was sweet on my sister and slowly started to become free of my control. But that wouldn't do, I had to eliminate the threat to my plan, much to my regret. I pretended to be against the 'cleansing' that Grindlewald wanted and had orchestrated with the Nazi party prior to the invasion of Poland. I wanted the same endgame, but for muggleborn's magic to be sealed.

"As Magic History states we did have a standoff which included my pathetic drunk of a brother and Ariana. While history doesn't record who fired the first spell, I know. It was me. I cast the Cutting Curse on my own sister after blinding all in attendance, she bled out quickly as she had the most surreal confused expression on her face. Murder changes people. Why do you think I didn't allow my Order of the Phoenix, which your parents were a part of, to kill? The sheep realize that it's much easier to end the reign of the powerful oppressors by ending their lives. So for me would that be fratricide or sororicide? Semantics," he shrugged.

"You're a monster," Harry growled.

"I know. But the story isn't finished. A few years passed and my friend opened a prison camp of mostly magical prisoners, both of war and those he captured on the streets. He started his own ethnic cleansing. Do you know what he put on the gate leading into the slaughterhouse of a prison? 'All for the Greater Good.' By now I had taken up the mantle of the Leader of the Light after the previous leader had a horrible encounter with one of Grindlewald's followers when I replaced his actual wand with a child's toy wand that looked exactly like his. I then fought against my friend/lover in 'the name of the Light and my sister'. We then fought years later during the Battle of Berlin after countless, and worthless, lives had been lost and after a battle for the ages that would be recorded in history for hundreds of years, I emerged victorious. I was victorious. I was showered with praise and offered the coveted Order of Merlin, First Class; an award that had not been awarded to anyone as no one had accomplished what Merlin had done in terms of magnitude. But a few years after the praise waned. Yes, the name Albus Dumbledore was practically worshiped by everyone in the Wizarding World. But I felt empty. I needed more. I wanted to do something that even Merlin himself couldn't accomplish: defeat a second Dark Lord.

"So a year goes by and I feel an incredible magical signature so strong I hadn't felt since my old friend and I were children. I would follow this powerful magical signature to an orphanage in Little Hangleton, a little town by the sea, where I found a young Tom Riddle, who would be known oh so many years later under the pseudonym 'Voldemort'. 'Flight from death', how unoriginal. Then again Malfoy means 'bad faith', but I digress. This boy had EVERY reason to hate the world and expect the Wizarding World to compensate him for his misery. His mother was a squib prostitute whoring herself out to every muggle and magical man out there just for a loaf of bread until she became pregnant, and then died when he was young from venereal disease. You see Tom's mother came from the smaller house of Gaunt, which was an offshoot of the Slytherin house by way of a daughter at some point. I brought him into our world, I taught him everything he needed to know; and anything I didn't teach him directly, I pointed him towards what he needed to learn. Especially of his Slytherin heritage and how it was powerful and important.

"Funny thing is that Salazar Slytherin didn't hate all muggles. He knew growing up in a Muslim and Catholic Christian region that people fear what they do not understand. Case in point: muggles and magic. The followers of the Vatican declared it to be instigated by the Devil and his followers and needed to be eradicated. This was what caused the first witch hunts, which sadly Salazar's younger sister was a victim of. This was removed from all textbooks but he theorized with time muggles would be able to comprehend magic enough to be able to coexist with each other. Fool. We wizards were meant to rule.

"I planted the seed that made him think that he was owed everything. I replanted the seed of the tree of the Blood Purity movement that had died off ten years after the Second World War, and it took root in young Thomas. He had no money and he knew how the Wizgamot worked, thanks to me, and it works by whose vault is the largest. No one would join forces with a half-blood borne of a prostitute squib mother and a no-name muggle father. So he 'killed' himself. One day half-blood Thomas Riddle disappeared and Blood Purist pureblood Lord Voldemort appeared preaching that muggleborn witches and wizards steal their magic from purebloods and that they need to be eliminated. That's right, I created Voldemort. Acting on fear families like Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange, and others flocked to him throwing all their money at him becoming his followers. He gained even more as the previous generation who were classmates with him passed these fears onto their children and the current generation of Death Eaters that you know became part of his fold of Dark sheep.

"Eventually I needed a sacrificial lamb, someone influential who would die, rallying the rest of the Light behind me. I needed a prophecy. So I Imperioused then applicant-for-Professor Trelawny and caused her to create a false, yet still self-fulfilling prophecy. ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ ' I had two possible families I could use. Both had wives of childbearing age and were young and well liked. The Longbottoms and the Potters."

Harry growled in anger, "You used me and my parents!"

"Of course I did," Dumbledore said jovially. "I implanted the subconscious thought to conceive a child in both sets of parents in mid-October of 1979. I didn't know that your parents were already attempting to have a child, so I augmented it for them to be that your mother needed to be with child by October 31st." Dumbledore stood still for a moment, "I just realized that your parents must have consummated on Halloween. Interesting, that would explain so many things about you concerning 'a power he knows not'."

"I did _not_ need to know when my parents had sex to conceive me. Goddamn it you senile ass, now I can't get the image out of my head. I hope you're happy." (2)

"Well of course I am, without your mother performing her marital duties we wouldn't have you. However you _did_ put a dent in my original plans. You were supposed to die, to be an icon of what innocence was ended because of a homicidal madman. However for whatever reason or another you had survived, from some ritual your mother performed on you by using her life as a catalyst. You killed the Dark Lord by sitting in a soiled diaper while I had wasted more than forty years of planning a Dark Lord's demise of my own design. Strong enough not to be killed or defeated by your ordinary wizard or witch, but weak enough for me to utterly destroy him. You had done the one thing that a millennia of wizards and witches had never done, you had survived the Killing Curse and walked away with only a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"However the demise of your parents opened a new opportunity. A new plan that would span the last fourteen years of your life. You would be set up to kill the Dark Lord, as I knew he had created Horcruxes, and then you would be set up as a sacrifice as you valiantly went forth to defeat the newly resurrected Dark Lord who threatened your friends and newlywed wife Ginny. As you would have consummated your marriage with Ginny and she would be with your child, you would be killed by Voldemort and I would kill him; she and your child would inherit whatever amount you have in your family vaults, after Ron, Molly, and I got our cuts of course. Funny thing is, your so called best friend was so easy to sway even before you two met each other. Then the entire Wizarding World will be mine to control. Who got to keep and learn how to use magic, and who didn't? Who would rule over those filthy muggles? That would be mine to decide. All that stand between me and that goal is you. And how do I do that? By making you weak enough to die but strong enough to tire out Tommy boy."

"But what if, by some stroke of luck, I managed to defeat him once and for all?" Harry asked.

"Well in that case I would say that killing Voldemort had made you go Dark, and then I would end you. Either way, I still win," Dumbledore said smugly. "And now with you being carted off to Azkaban you'll be even more malleable when you return to our glorious country when I 'miraculously' find evidence of your innocence. With the Dementors whittling away at your natural Occulmancy shields, and your sanity, I can implant more and more of what path I wish for you to take to still meet my end game. All I have to do is let Ginny play nurse to the 'poor, mentally tortured by Dementors boy' and have her slip more and more Attraction Potions in your food and drink keyed to her, as for some reason Love Potions make you violently ill."

"When I get out I'm going to bloody kill you!" Harry seethed with rage as he pressed his face against the magic resistant bars. "I'll make you wear your bloody entrails as a necktie!" he spat.

Dumbledore pressed his face against the bars as well, grabbing the magically restrained Harry by collar of his standard issue Azkaban prison jumpsuit. "Don't you get it, boy? I have planned _everything_ in your life so that it ends exactly as _I_ wish it to. _I_ placed you with your magic hating relatives. _I_ made sure that Sirius would be put away in Azkaban, unable to properly take care of you. You were made intentionally into an impressionable, attention seeking, unloved boy. You _will_ become a willing sacrifice for the Greater Good, you _will_ impregnate Ginny Weasley making all your money ours by law, and then you _will_ be able to die and join your mudblood mother whore and your blood traitor father in the 'next great journey'."

In a bout of rage Harry felt an inspired series of words enter his mouth. "Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ, ορκίζομαι από τον ποταμό Στύγα που θα τελειώσει τη ζωή σας με τον πιο οδυνηρό, ταπεινωτικό τρόπο. Και όταν αρχίζει το βασίλειο του Κυρίου Άδη μπορεί ο ίδιος, και αποκήρυξης των ιδεών του, θα τιμωρήσει κατάλληλα για εγκλήματα κατά της ανθρωπότητας σας και κατά την ευλογημένη της Παναγίας της Εκάτης," (3) Harry said with an angry growl. All of a sudden, they both heard a roar of thunder from the ground.

Both stood staring at each other, regardless of the fact they were both befuddled at what just happened. However Harry felt the urge to kill Dumbledore now in a painful, yet humiliating way. "Well it doesn't matter now what you said," Dumbledore said as he drew his wand, which Harry recognized from the book _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Dumbledore held the Elder Wand. Yet Harry felt an attraction to it, like when he had received his wand at Olivanders'. "This nonsense ends now." Dumbledore pointed the Elder Wand at Harry, "Obliviate." Harry's vision filled with white.

 **[Flashback end] (4)**

XxXxXxX

"Now do you see what Ron was? A plant to lead you on Dumbledore's planned path," Lily said before she realized something important.

"That damned bastard," Harry growled jumping up and started pacing. "Taking control of my life at every twist and turn." Harry looked at his mother to see the shock and fear on her face. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Harry," she said seriously, her expression stern. "Did you say, 'orkízomai apó ton potamó Stýga'?"

"Yes?" Harry answered nervously. "Why?"

"Harry, you just swore on the Styx," she replied pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And that's a big deal… why?"

"Harry, son, do you know what a Wizard's Oath is?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Isn't that where a wizard or witch swears on their magic and/or life that what they say is true or that they'll do something- oh~."

"Yeah, 'oh'. I see you made the connection. If you don't fulfill the requirements of the oath or break it that oath, your soul will be at the mercy of the gods."

"How would you know? You're just the ghost of my dead mother inside my unconscious mind!"

'Lily' laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry," she said dropping the British accent and switching to an American one. "You're right. I'm not your mother, but I also _am_ your mother."

"But, how?" he confusedly asked. "That makes no sense."

"If you allow me to explain it will make more sense." 'Lily' led Harry back to the couch where they both sat back down. "The story of your birth starts fifteen years ago when your parents were trying for a child, even before the meddling Goat had implanted the idea in their minds. However they found out after four months of trying that Lily couldn't conceive no matter what they did. No matter what fertility potions they both ingested, no matter what positions that old wives tales told them to do, everything. Then the Goat implanted the idea to have a child at the end of October. Your birth parents got desperate. Desperate enough to dig into the 'Dark' tomes of the Black family library and found a fertility ritual that would guarantee pregnancy. When the ritual was completed, they summoned me, a goddess. After a few hours of adult fun time the ritual was done and I transferred your embryo into your mother, and nine months later you were born."

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense. If you slept with my father shouldn't I look more like my father and you and not my mother?"

"Without going into too many details I can take on the form of the woman that a man desires most. As you grew in your mother's womb you have both your mother's and father's blood as well as some of my ichor."

"Does that mean you can-?"

As if reading his mind she replied, "Yes."

"And-?"

"Yes."

"And even-?" Harry cringed at the thought. (5)

"Though I hate to admit it, and would never that that meddling woman's form, yes. Now I need mind bleach." Harry nodded in agreement. "Now Harry I'm going to tell you my real name, however if anyone asks you cannot tell them, not until I claim you at Camp."

"I promise."

"My real name is-." (6)

XxXxXxX

 _Somewhere north of France_

 **{Lowlands Away – Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag}**

Harry had a small smile on his face as he slowly opened his eyes as he listened to what sounded like fifty men singing about lowlands and one singular man about his love, he also noticed the slow rocking and smell of salty spray on the air. He concluded that he was on a boat. He couldn't move well, but he could tell the interior of the ship cabin he was in was elaborate, though looked water damaged. He was happy that he learned who his mother was.

"I didn't expect you to be up so soon, especially after magically exhausting yourself wandlessly," Harry turned his head slowly to the entrance to see the blonde young woman he had seen before he passed out.

"Fleur?" Harry asked, not quite sure if what he was seeing was real.

"Yes, it is me," Fleur replied. She reached over to grab a bowl. Taking a spoonful of the contents, she fed him. He notices that it had the consistency of pudding. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. Like my legs, arm, and ribs are stiff."

"Well that's not surprising considering what you went through. The magical exhaustion should have knocked you out for a few days at least. As for your legs, arm, and ribs we splinted the first two to ensure that they were set properly and we wrapped up your ribs to minimize movement. When we arrive at the safe house we can get you some potions."

"Oh joy," Harry said dryly. "Horrible tasting concoctions that make you want to vomit them back up. I still remember skele-grow from second year," Harry shivered.

"Trust me when I say French potion masters have overcome that specific issue decades ago," she giggled softly.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Remember back after you saved me in the maze?" Harry nodded. "Well magic compelled me to assist your rescuers in any way possible to repay the debt. Right now I am assisting them by giving them a place to rest at one of my family's manor houses on the north coast of France. Since your bones are already set all we need to do is get you inside and get some more ambrosia and potions in you so that you'll be fit to travel to the States."

"They'll be taking me to camp, right?"

"That is the safest place for you right now both politically and physically is the camp. While you are inside it you have the protection of the Olympian Council, regardless of the personal opinion of a specific camper. It would be fool's errand for anyone other than demigods, legacies, or specifically blessed mortals to enter the camp lest they incur the wrath of the gods. However when next school year begins you might want to consider going to either a local school or stay year round at the camp. But you have time to consider your options."

"Why are we on an old ship?" Harry asked, stating the elephant in the room.

"Well-."

"Land ahoy, captain!" a man yelled.

"Half-sail, lads! Let's bring her in gently!" the one Harry presumed was the captain shouted to his men.

"Madame Ashley managed to get her hands on a pirate ship in her father's employ," Fleur answered.

"As in Colonial era? Because that's the only thing that would make sense with this craftsmanship," Harry stated.

"Ahoy, lad and lass. We have arrived at our destination," a well-kept zombie man and a much larger darker skinned man walked into the cabin. "My apologies laddie, you didn't get to hear my grand introduction earlier. My name is Edward Kenway, captain of the _Jackdaw_ , and this is my first mate Adewale, we just call him Ade. Isn't that right, Ade?" (7) The first mate only grunted. "Hmm, I suppose he's not too talkative today. A shame really. I see that while you are awake, you can't move. Ade, would you be so kind as to help the young miss carry this lad topside." Harry looked at Adewale with a touch of concern, primarily he had skin coming off in places. "Don't worry none, lad. Ade's been serving with me since Olympus was in jolly ol' London back in the sixteen hundreds."

Adewale helped Harry out of the captain's quarters to see a sheer cliff side with a large manor top just peeking over the hill. Harry could tell that it was already fall as the trees he could see were already starting to change colors and drop their leaves. "The manor is up the path here from the private docks," Fleur stated.

The group of demigod heroes, Harry, Fleur, Kenway, and Ade walked up the winding path that cut through the cliff until they reached the top. What the group saw left them wide eyed. Captain Kenway was whistling and Ade said nothing.

"My, I would have loved to either live in that or pillage it back in my day," Kenway stated.

The path met up with a larger road that lead to a gate with one statue on each side. The first was of Aphrodite and the second was Hephaestus. Fleur explained that one of the children that the godly duo had together would later create a creature that displayed the beauty of her mother while wielding the fires of the forge in their hands, the godling created the first Veela. Aphrodite was still considered the patron of their species and therefore kept them safe from the Hunt.

Harry could see that the manor was three floors with plenty of rooms to spare. Each of the four corners had square dome-like attachments with statues on them as well of varying types. He couldn't see how far back the home extended, but he could tell it was more than large enough. "This manor has been in my family for generations on my father's side. It is only one of our many vacation chateaus we own throughout the world, and as long as we need it, it shall be our safe house. Ashley, Tiffany, James, and Harry, welcome to the Normandy manor of the Delecour family," she stated as the elaborate front door opened.

 **To be continued.**

XxXxXxX

 **And that's a wrap. Now before some specific notices, how about some notes on specific things?**

 **1\. Harry just channeled his inner GLaDOS.**

 **2\. I got this little quip thanks to an episode of "A million dollars, but..." where one of the conditions was that on your birthday you had to invisibly watch your parents conceive you for however long it took.**

 **3\. What did Harry say? Well that's what this note is for. I have both the phonetical pronunciation and the translation:  
Álmpous Ntámplntor, orkízomai apó ton potamó Stýga pou tha teleió̱sei ti̱ zo̱í̱ sas me ton pio odyni̱ró, tapeino̱tikó trópo . Kai ótan archízei to vasíleio tou Kyríou Ádi̱ boreí o ídios, kai apokí̱ryxi̱s to̱n ideó̱n tou, tha timo̱rí̱sei katálli̱la gia enklí̱mata katá ti̱s anthro̱póti̱tas sas kai katá ti̱n ev̱logi̱méni̱ ti̱s Panagías ti̱s Ekáti̱s.  
Albus Dumbledore, I swear upon the River Styx that I will end your life in the most painful, humiliating way possible. And when you enter the realm of Lord Hades may he, and his Kindly Ones, punish you appropriately for your crimes against humanity and against the blessed of Lady Hecate.  
Yay google translate. Unfortunately they don't have a way to translate into ancient Greek so we work with what we got.**

 **4\. I do apologize for the horribly long exposition flashback. But now that that's done we now know just how evil Dumbles really is.**

 **5\. Two words: Molly Weasley. And now I need mind bleach.**

 **6\. Trololol. Gotcha. You'll have to wait just a little bit longer to find out who his godly mother is. But if you do some eliminations you know for sure that A) goddess, duh. B) can turn into whomever she wants to, ok so all of them can do that apparently if the story of Athena and Arachne is anything to go by. Well we'll see if you can figure it out. Try to keep it spoiler-free in the reviews section.**

 **7\. I've always loved the story and characters from Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag. I just threw them in here for a single scene, this is not going to become an AC crossover. Just a guest appearance.**

 **And there we go, all bases covered. Again I apologize for the great amount of exposition in this chapter. I planned on getting to Camp Half-Blood this chapter, but as I'm over 5k words I thought this would be a good stopping point for now. So for next time I'll be tackling getting to the States, Harry's errand, and arrival and claiming at the Camp. Exactly in that order. Now if you do manage to guess who his godly mother is, please keep it out of the reviews as I would like to keep it a surprise for those who don't figure it out before next time.**

 **On to reviews. I had neglected to change a default setting that would allow for anonymous (guest) reviews to be posted for all to see and not just me via notifications in my email inbox. For the love of the gods don't make me regret this. That being said:**

 **m. : I'm glad you approve.**

 **percyjacksonfan135: As you can clearly see, I did continue it :)**

 **As there were only two reviews last time, that's all she wrote for "reply corner". I'll work on a better name for that. So until the next chapter goes up I have to ask you all for a favor and I would like to propose a proposition.**

 **I would like you guys to all tell me what drew you to my story in the reviews, I'm a curious kind of guy. Plus I like to get to know my audience.**

 **The proposition is that as this is going to be a fairly large story in terms of length if this and the previous chapters are anything to go by, I'm going to need OC characters. However before you start throwing every Dick and Jane at me there are some ground rules. First is their name. Second is are they Hecate blessed (witch or wizard) or demigod? If the latter who's their godly parent? Physical description: hair color, eye color, body build, gender, etc. Their personal weapon of choice. Do they have any specific abilities specific to their godly parent? If the former and you go the magical route, what do they excel in? Charms, potions, etc. And also the whole physical description as well. If they have a kind of psychological complex like a Napoleon complex or a hero complex, include that too. Including personalities also helps write who they are, so be sure to include that too.**

 **Now this little "competition" between you guys is for registered site members only as you need to PM these to me with the subject "OC submission". If you aren't a member it only takes a few minutes and you get to take advantage of all the cool tools here on the site like adding and favoriting a story perhaps? *Hint Hint*.**

 **Well then until next time, have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3: People Are Strange

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter in this riveting story, or at least that's what I have been told at least. For those of you watching me for my GTAVxNaruto crossover I do apologize as that's still being written, there will be an AN out this week to explain further. Those of you reading that are interested, how about you check it out and tell me what you think. Other stories aside, before we begin I do have some business to discuss with you guys, don't worry, it's relevant to this story.**

 **First up is the pairing for Harry. Now in the first chapter I mentioned that I was considering Thalia. However I realized that she won't be in the picture until the end of the second book so that means I have a year and six months at least gap before she shows up and gives me an opportunity to make a temporary pairing, aka dating. Now this is just an idea that I'm playing with so tell me what you think and who would you like to see Harry take on a date or date for a while.**

 **Next on the agenda is creative freedom. Now from what I have noticed from other PJO fics is that the demigods don't use high tech stuff since it attracts monsters to them. Now this is where I'm taking that invocation of creative freedom where the demigods CAN use technology. Children of the Big Three (Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Bianca) will attract a LOT of attention by using tech in public and unprotected areas unlike the rest who might get a spared glance unless they've done something to attract attention. So don't be surprised when you see Harry or other demigods using a cell or a PC or other tech.**

 **A secondary creative freedom is which characters are going to be loyal/with Harry and which are going to be under the spell of Dumbles. As for the Weasleys you know that Ron and Molly are too far gone, however I am making Bill neutral for now as he always takes the furthest postings away from home, presumably to get away from his mother. As for the Twins I am undecided. Percy pretty much is a yes-man at the Ministry so he too is gone. As for the rest of the cast of characters from HP Hermione, Susan Bones, Luna, Neville, the Patil twins, Daphne/Astoria, and Tracey Davis will be for Harry's innocence so far.**

 **Another creative freedom that I'm considering is making one or two students of Hogwarts either demigods or legacies. As for who those may be, I have no idea as this is another idea I'm playing around with. However a strong candidate is Luna as a legacy of Apollo. Tell me what you think.**

 **The second to last thing I need to say before moving on is to not read past the fourth in text AN to avoid spoilers for the end of the chapter. They will all be explained in the notes, however if you read ahead in the notes you'll ruin the surprise for yourself.**

 **The absolute final bout of business that I need to discuss with you guys is that I am looking for appropriate cover art. If you're interested upload to any image viewing site and PM me a link to it. If I like it enough I'll put it as the official cover art of the story and you'll receive credits if it is your original creation.**

XxXxXxX

 **And now I respond to your reviews! Huzzah.**

 **mystery joker: I already responded to you via PM, but I thought that I should address it here too for everyone else reading. Harry will struggle with being angry with his divine mother for abandoning him at birth and not doing something about Dumbles and the Dursleys after he was orphaned, and the fact that he now has brothers and sisters. He will give his mother some classic teen angst, that's for certain. However she will try to do right by him in the end however she can.**

 **percyjacksonfan135: I am happy that you love it :).**

 **Rosalind Fairchilde: YES! THERE IS ANOTHER! I agree, grammar and formatting is one of my pet peeves, primarily because I am in a web and software design course for college and they stress proper and clean formatting to spot and fix errors, I carried that over to this fic as well. I also agree it isn't hard to use either spellcheck. I mean both Google Chrome and Mozilla Firefox have built in spellchecks so it isn't like people don't have access to these things, they just don't use them. Even using these tools it's hard to spot grammar. I mean reading through and doing some self-betaing you can catch most errors. But then again I'm using MS Word to write and edit the story before I copy it over to the site so… yeah.**

 **917brat: SHHHHH! Just messing with you, but you'll have to read to the end of the chapter now won't you?**

XxXxXxX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the PC this is being written on. The Harry Potter franchise belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and the Warner Brothers (story, publisher, and movies in that order) and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. All other mentioned products and items belong to their respective owners.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Divine internal dialogue.'_

 **'Other internal dialogue.'**

"/Parselmouth/"

XxXxXxX

 _One week later, New York Harbor_

Harry stared out at the growing skyscrapers of New York City. It had taken them five whole days to cross the Atlantic. Normally one would call BS, but this was a 'magic' ship that didn't work according to mortal laws of physics, hence a four plus month journey was cut down to just five days. Five days of thinking, healing for Harry, and hearing sea shanties from the crew. Harry even got bored enough one day that he joined in. Fun stuff when you got into it. They spent two previous days getting Harry strong enough for transatlantic travel. Harry thought back to the conversation he had with his divine mother who had some specific instructions for him to carry out.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback]**

 _One week earlier, in Harry's mind aboard the_ Jackdaw

"Harry, now that you know everything you know now, there are some things that you need to take care of before you leave France," 'Lily' said to her son.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"As you know you can't just waltz into another country, well technically you can under the Mist however you need to make sure you're protected on the mortal side of things as we gods can't interfere with the lives of mortals, our children, or anything outside our domains unless the situation is dire. And I mean godly definition of dire, not mortal definition of dire. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. First you need to have the Heroes take you to Paris via the French floo network to the US Embassy. Mention to the receptionist 'Code M' and when you meet the ambassador ask for political asylum and tell him your full name and explain everything."

"Why would the Americans help me, aren't they political allies of the British?"

"In non-magical mortal affairs, yes. However magically the two vehemently hate each other. With the US Department of Magic and the British Ministry of Magic they are in a constant state of Cold War. The Presidents since Truman have been suspicious of the British Wizarding World and that there has been something more going on there that the Crown has been either oblivious to or are completely unaware."

"The Crown? What does the Queen have to do with any of this?"

"In the British Isles the Queen rules over the magical denizens, though it seems as though that was stricken from the record hundreds of years ago. Though she has final word on any laws, as in the real final word. I forget which Queen it was, but she was a demigod daughter of Hecate who was endorsed by Big Z himself to rule over the British Isles. Whoever sits on the throne controls the entire British Wizarding World."

"Then why didn't she overturn my sentencing or even give me a pardon?"

"What did I say before? That they might be unaware. Though I wouldn't put it past the Old Goat to erase that fact from history or even her memories. Back on topic, ask for asylum from the US embassy. Once you make it to the US head immediately to Horizont Alley, ask the ambassador for the address. One of the entrances is inside of a busy sandwich shop named Joe's Hoagies, just ask for Joe and ask him to get into the Alley. Head to Gringotts and request to transfer all of your vaults to the New York branch, tell them to make it untraceable and then request a full audit upon funds and family artifacts received. They may require a blood test, do it. They may offer services to take care of any issues that may pop up, you might want to take them up on them. After that head immediately to camp."

 **[End flashback]**

XxXxXxX

As the docks of the harbor got closer Harry thought back to the conversation he had at the US Embassy in Paris. He smirked at the fact that Dumbledore couldn't legally touch him. Metaphorically or physically.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback]**

 _US Embassy, Paris. Five days, twelve hours ago._

It had taken quite a bit of persuasion for Ashley, Tiff, and James to take Harry into Paris via the floo network. Not that they didn't believe that his divine mother had told him to and not that they didn't believe that he was strong enough to make the trip, which he was on the latter, just no strenuous activity. No, it was because the Hearth was Lady Hestia's domain, and since the floo used the fire in a fireplace, that was still her domain. Europe or not.

They insisted on going first as to make sure they weren't attacked by monsters, which typically happens to demigods on a regular basis outside of protected zones like Camp Half-Blood or even the Delacour mansion they were staying at. As they passed through the magic transit system Harry caught them saying a small prayer to the virgin goddess before tossing down the powder and saying 'United States Embassy, Paris, France.' Harry did the same, a small prayer consisting of safe and quick travel, and as the flames came over him he heard _'Have a nice trip, and see you soon, nephew.'_

When Harry opened his eyes he was greeted to several men in jet black suits pointing firearms at them. "I would like to speak to the ambassador about receiving asylum in the States," Harry said politely. "Please tell him 'Code M', please if you don't mind." The men holstered their weapons after looking at each other.

"Please wait here, someone will be with you shortly," a gruff middle aged Caucasian man said to the group.

Fifteen minutes passed before a woman who looked no older the forty stepped into the room wearing a pantsuit. "I do apologize for the security, but if you had made an appointment ahead of time you wouldn't have been greeted by guns to the face. Ambassador Grace Pendleton," she said holding out her hand to Harry and the group.

"My apologies, madam ambassador, but I was pressed for time and didn't have time to make an appointment," Harry replied, shaking her hand firmly. Well as firmly as one could still gaining back muscle mass and strength.

"My chief of security mentioned that you were requesting asylum?" she asked with a raised brow. She noted Harry's physical state mentally.

"Yes I did. As I'm pretty sure your men behind the cameras can already tell you by facial recognition, my name is Hadrian James Potter."

"That is curious, how does a sixteen year old boy become Britain's second most wanted criminal?" Harry could see she was using some sort of hand signal towards the camera, if he had to guess it meant 'be ready for anything.'

"I was convicted of a crime I didn't commit."

"If what the APB said was true then you murdered a Cedric Diggory, son of British Wizarding Lord Amos Diggory, in cold blood. I have a feeling that you wish to dispute that," the ambassador worded as not a question, but a fact.

"I didn't kill him, though that's what everyone thinks, well aside from a select few. Even then I don't know if the Grand Manipulator has changed that in the last few months. One Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as the dark lord Voldemort, murdered him by commanding one Peter Pettigrew to kill him with the Killing Curse. I was only blamed because I had the decency to return his body to his parents so they could properly bury him. While I will admit that I was responsible for his death because we grabbed the tampered with portkey, I did not kill him. I was taken immediately to court in which it was all a sham, ninety percent of the court had their minds decided the instant they walked into that room. I was carted off to Azkaban on a sentence of ten years in the high security wing."

"I assume the three people next to you are responsible for your 'early release?' Though I'm not going to even ask how as that prison's location has eluded us for decades, even in the age of satellite surveillance conducted by the CIA and NSA." She noted the look on the group's faces. "Oh we've been trying to get one up on the British Wizards for years as we don't want their dark lords or their followers spilling over onto our shores, us, the Canadians, and the Aussies alike. Since the Second World War the Heads of State of the United States, Canada, and Australia made a pact, that in a nutshell, said that if a Dark Lord rose in their countries, or reached their shores that they would assist in every way possible. But back to the original point. Those three released you and now you're a wanted criminal in your home country. Why shouldn't we extradite you? You say you are innocent and yet I only have your word to go by."

"Do you have a wand that I can use?" Harry asked.

She nodded before holding a finger to her ear, "Johnson, would you please come here? And please bring your stick as well." A moment later another man in a jet black suit entered the room. "Could you please give Mr. Potter here your wand for what I am going to assume is an oath?" she asked Harry, who nodded.

The man gave Harry his wand, who then kept his hand close to his service pistol as Harry raised the wand. "I, Hadrian James Potter, do so swear on my life and magic, that I was framed for the murder of Cedric Diggory and falsely imprisoned and that the mastermind behind this grave injustice is one Albus Dumbledore, of whom I will reveal all the information pertaining to him and his plans for me and for the whole Wizarding and mundane worlds as a whole if I am granted asylum by the sovereign government of the United States of America. Of this I swear, so mote it be." A glow of white light surrounded him as he finished his oath and he didn't fall over dead, so then he cast the spell, "Lumos." He let the moment sink in before cancelling it out with the spell, "Nox." The light extinguished and said, "Now that you have seen that I have been telling the truth about my false incarceration, can we now talk asylum?" he said as he handed the wand back to the guard.

"I do believe that that would be appropriate."

 **[End flashback]**

XxXxXxX

For the next hour they discussed the terms and conditions of Harry's official asylum and expedited citizenship. One of the terms being not committing any felonies as per US law. As long as they fed their intelligence people information about Dumbledore they would keep him safe from the mundane mortal government for asking for an extradition.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the ship docking. "Alright lads and lasses, this be your stop. Be sure to rate us five stars on Über, or whatever it be called." The Heroes and Harry disembarked from the _Jackdaw_ , the ship left the docks and as soon as the ship had reached the mouth of the harbor it dove under water.

"Alright, now we need to head to camp," Ashley stated, being the self-proclaimed leader of the group.

"Actually we need to take a small detour to Joe's Hoagies," Harry interjected.

"Wow, of all the times to be hungry, now is the time? The monsters will find us eventually if we dawdle too long. Why do you need to go there anyway?"

"My mom told me I needed to do something specific before we headed to camp."

She sighed before saying, "Well this better be important. And you still haven't told us who your mother is," she muttered the last sentence.

They walked down the busy streets, the Heroes accompanying him keeping their hands around different objects that they had explained to Harry were their weapons while put away. There were some demigods that weren't too well versed in how to use the Mist, so while some could walk out in the open with large spears without mortals noticing a thing, others would do the same and the public would panic as they would see a machine gun wielding teen, which would cause another set of problems all together. With their weapons in the shape of pendants, key chains, Swiss Army Knives, etc. they could walk down the street armed among mortals while still being incognito.

The Heroes would continue to double take whenever someone would look at them funny or stare at them too long. However they were able to make the dozen long city street journey to the hoagie shop that Harry talked about. They walked inside, noting the air conditioning inside from the hot and humid outside.

Harry walked up to the counter and the clerk behind asked, "Welcome to Joe's Hoagies, can I take your order?"

"I'm looking for Joe," Harry replied.

The man laughed happily, "You're talking to him, kid. Whadd'ya need?"

Harry looked around him before whispering close to the man, "I need to get into the Alley please."

"Oh, so you're a visitor from across the Pond as you call it, aren't ya?" Harry nodded. "Hey Luigi! Take over for me, got some VIP's here to take care of." The group saw a lanky kid a few years older than them stepping up to the register while Joe put his apron on a hook. "Come on, kiddies. Follow me to a place of endless wonder (1)." He lead them through a curtained off area with other customers in it, Harry noticed that they all had wand holsters on their person, even some with guns in police uniforms. "Hey Bob-o, how goes the beat?" Joe said as they walked by, only to get a thumbs up in response as the man was eating. They walked to an exit that only had a heavy iron door with no knobs on it. Joe pulled out a wand and tapped several areas on the door before it shimmered out of existence.

"Kids, welcome to Horizont Alley!" Joe laughed at the expressions on their faces as the four walked over the threshold. There were kids in the streets that he could see outside the shop on the other side flinging spells back and forth while laughing. Different merchants were selling their products on the streets while others were inside their shops. If Harry was to make a comparison this Alley is what Diagon should look like in the twenty-first century, not the fourteen hundreds. There were signs advertising magical electronics and others offering books on Technomancy coming from a book store across the square. Harry also noted that the alley was much larger than Diagon by a long shot. Large enough for a two way, one car lane road to run through. "Well I need to get back to the front, when you need to leave, just ask for my lovely wife Alice who runs this nice candy store and she'll let you out. Have a good one!" he said as the door shimmered back into existence.

"So, uh, where are we going?" Tiff managed to ask shaking herself out of her stupor.

"Gringotts," Harry replied. "Just a fair warning they're run by goblins. However they're a neutral species that only attacks when attacked." The last part relieved the Heroes as they heard that goblins tended to be fierce warriors when provoked. One less monster to fight was a good thing in their books, and Harry's as well.

They walked through the alley, looking at everything they could visually. James made a mental note to check out some of the books on enchanting that he could possibly implement into some of his creations in the name of his father. Tiff's eye caught sight of a large sapphire that Ashley had do drag her away from. Harry made note to definitely take a look at Technomancy as he missed many of the technological advances that mortals had made that Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain had lacked. When they reached the steps of the bank Harry made sure to remind the Heroes that while they can keep their weapons, to not draw them at all. When they reached the steps the goblin guards were dressed in jet black suits and sun glasses, similar to the Embassy's guards were, but out of the corner of his eye Harry could see the armor that he had seen back in Britain. He had also noted that the goblins did look at them more closely before going back to their business. Harry made sure that Tiff read the Goblin Warning apparently etched into every entrance of every branch of Gringotts.

When they entered Harry noted that it was much more orderly than the British branch was, as well as it had embraced technology as well having a stock ticker live from the New York Stock Exchange. Harry lined up and within ten minutes was already at the desk. Harry noted that the goblin managing the desk looked much happier at least in spirit than the London branch was. "How may we at Gringotts New York be assisting you today?" the goblin asked.

"Master… Bloodletter," Harry noted as he saw the nametag on the desk. "I would like to open a new vault as well as transfer funds from my account in London."

"I see. Do you have your vault key from the London branch?"

"I do not, unfortunately. The current key is with a man or woman who wish to use my funds for their own nefarious purposes under false pretenses."

"I see. I will have to transfer you over to the Vault Key Recovery department before we can open a new vault in this location." He handed Harry a beeper. "Take a seat, when the device goes off, head over to that door. An associate from that department will take care of you from there. Good day. NEXT!"

Harry sat with the Heroes for a good fifteen minutes before the beeper went off. They went to the door, which opened when they approached it, however the three were blocked from continuing by two guards. "Only the account holder may proceed," one said gruffly. Almost daring the Heroes to do something.

"It's ok guys, they can be trusted with my safety. I'll be back before you know it," Harry told them. Harry continued down the hall before he was stopped by another guard who told Harry to follow him. He felt his ears pop, meaning that he did go underground a fair distance. Finally he arrived at the Vault Key Recovery department which only had one seen occupant at the moment.

"Leave us," the goblin at the desk told the guard, who only nodded and closed the door.

"Thank you for seeing me so quickly, master goblin. My name is-," Harry said before he was interrupted.

"Hadrian James Potter, scion of British House Potter, age: sixteen years as of July 31st, and currently the second most wanted person in the British Isles. Don't think we don't know who is within our hallowed halls at any one time. Though we don't know the names if the ones with you, we do know what their kind is, and yours as well," the goblin replied.

"Are you going to send me back to England for the reward?" Harry asked with hidden fear.

"Have you committed crimes against the Goblin Nation?" Harry shook his head 'no'. "Then you are safe in these halls here as well as every branch around the globe until you commit such a crime against our sovereign nation. Come, sit. Let us do business." Harry sat in the ornate, but not as ornate as the one the goblin had. "How may Gringotts make us both wealthy today? I read in the memo from Bloodletter that you wish to transfer your vaults, is that correct?"

"It is. As you can tell I am no longer welcome in the Isles due to a meddlesome old Goat. I wish to leave it all behind, but I do not with to leave my money and assets near the reach of the ones that have caused me so much woe in my short life."

The goblin nodded. "I see. As you know as per Gringotts policy we need to verify your identity via a blood test as you do not have your vault key and that will be a ten galleon fee, which we will take from the new vault as it appears you have no money on your person. We also offer a Bloodline and abilities test as well which we can display on the same roll of blood parchment for only a dozen galleons more."

 _'Do it,'_ Harry's divine mother said in the back of his mind. "I would like to include the bloodline and abilities test as well."

"Very well." The goblin unrolled a sheet of parchment he pulled out from his desk and set a ritualistic dagger on the paper. "Prick whichever finger you wish, but you need three drops of blood to fall onto the parchment. The wound will heal itself immediately after the third drop has fallen."

Harry nodded and pricked a finger when the third drop had landed on the paper words in the same shade of red as his blood started to write themselves on the parchment. The goblin picked it up and read it to verify his identity. A small smile formed before a frown appeared.

"Well Mr. Potter tour identity has been confirmed, and as per your request here is your test results. I would not be surprised if you are angry when you finish reading," the goblin stated.

Harry read:

" **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Son of James Charlus Potter (father) and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (mother), deceased**

 **Born July 31, 1989 (2)**

 **Heir of House Potter by birthright**

 **Heir of House Peverell by birthright**

 **Heir of House Slytherin by right of conquest**

 **Heir of House Black if no heir from the current House Head is born in two years**

 **Abilities and status:**

 **Natural metamorphmagus, 10% unbound.**

 **Parselmouth** **, gifted by House Slytherin magics during Right of Conquest ritual.**

 **Animagus - form unknown, suppressed.**

 **Battle awareness.**

 **Photographic memory, tampering detected.**

 **Natural swordsman (3).**

 **Elemental magic - Lightning, bound (4).**

 **Natural linguist, inactive.**

 **Charmspeak, 95% suppressed.**

 **Amortentia immunity (5).**

 **Imperious curse immunity.**

 **Wandless casting, recently unbound.**

 **House elf bond: Dobby.**

 **Pending Life Debts:**

 **Ginny Weasley**

 **Gabrielle Delacour**

 **Active Life Debt:**

 **Fleur Delacour (6)**

 **Hermione Granger (6)**

 **Notable health concerns:**

 **High amount of Phoenix tear neutralized Basilisk venom in bloodstream.**

 **Improperly set broken bones.**

 **Recently healed bruised bones and skin.**

 **Past signs of hypothermia and hyperthermia.**

 **Possession attempt by a malicious wraith.**

 **Multiple large, visible, past infected scars on back, arms, and stomach; patterns suggest lashes with an object with a metal end.**

 **Recently healed blood infection.**

 **Three months of heavy Dementor exposure.**

 **Recently broken, reset, and healed arm, legs, and ribs by potions and unknown substance.**

 **Illegal memory blocks.**

 **Severe Amortentia poisoning, key: Ginny Weasley (5).**

 **Potion of Loyalty, key: Ronald Weasley.**

 **Long term malnutrition.**

 **Recovery from recent starvation.**

 **Past core limiter placed fourteen years, six months ago by professional healer Jennifer Perkins of St. Mungo's Hospital for 40% of overall core strength, limiter automatically deactivated at age five (7).**

 **Core limiter currently in place placed three days after the previous one deactivated, placed by a powerful unknown party for 90% of overall core strength. WARNING: Remove within the year to prevent permanent damage to magical core.**

 **Soul fragment detected in scar, remove immediately.** _"_

Harry was angry and confused at the same time. So angry in fact that he didn't realize another goblin had come and left a ledger and folder with the goblin he was with, Bronzeclaw.

 _'Calm yourself, Harry. Placing a core limiter in a child is common in Pureblood society in families with a powerful magic heritage. Your parents did the first limiter to prevent you from hurting yourself and others around you during outbursts of accidental magic. Your parents' plan was to train you on how to keep it under control when you turned five similarly how mortals toilet train their young children,'_ his divine mother told him gently.

"I expected you to react that way," Bronzeclaw sighed. "Gringotts does offer our healer services to well respected families, like the Potters and a few select others over the years, for a price."

"Why would the Goblin Nation hold an iota of respect for my family, I thought that all goblins hated wizard-kind?" Harry asked.

"While we do hold a certain disdain towards the wand-wavers, we do hold some sort of respect towards exceptional fighters like Godric Gryffindor, or in your family's case being trustworthy and exceptional businessmen and women who have always made Gringotts and the Goblin Nation a profit with whatever business venture they proposed."

"What healing services would you provide?"

"We would be willing to remove the blocks and limiters on your person as well as remove the soul fragment in your scar."

Harry thought that the answer wasn't that difficult. He would choose their healers. _'Take the offer to remove the fragment. Souls are both Thanatos' and Hades' domain. The former the collector of souls and the latter the manager of the Underworld. I bet if you get them part of the soul of the one that's been evading them, falsely thinking he can outrun them, they may owe you a favor in the future. As for the healing that they're offering, I can do those things when I claim you, plus a few bonuses as well.'_

"I wish to have the soul fragment removed, immediately if possible."

"And the rest?" Harry remained silent. "I see. Someone with a higher authority. Do not worry, we are not offended."

"How long will the procedure take?"

"An hour once we are inside the ritual chamber. It will take fifteen minutes to get the healers together." He pressed a button on the intercom and another goblin came in. "Prepare the chamber for a living horcrux removal." He turned his attention back to Harry, "When you were reading the blood parchment we summoned the list of Potter assets as well as the ledgers for the Potter, Perverell, and Slytherin vaults. I would figure that you would wish to inspect the Potter holdings first as you stated someone else had your key as we deactivated it."

Harry took the ledger and was angered to see that only a few thousand galleons remained in his family vault and only a few sickles in his trust vault. "Master Bronzeclaw, I would like to report a theft from my family and my trust vault. I would like an audit of the Potter vault."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. It will be done immediately. Any money and assets taken from your family's vault will be frozen and returned to you post haste. And of course those who stole from you will be penalized monetarily and will be banished from our halls and forbidden from using our services and to never set foot on our lands again upon pain of death. You might want to take a look at your properties."

Harry opened the folder which contained a listing of different properties around the world. He saw Potter Manor in Wales was still registered to him and was unoccupied. He saw that the house that was in Godric's Hollow was currently in the care of the Ministry of Magic as an important landmark. He now owned a vacation home that was in the Florida Keys, which from the square footage seemed quite large. The penthouse apartment in New York at the legendary 740 Park Avenue complex. A mansion in Los Angeles. A large cabin in the Canadian wilderness once owned by his grandfather who tended to hunt. A chateau on the French Riviera's beach front. A magically expanded luxury suite in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. And he owned a private unplottable island near Hawaii.

"There are businesses as well, however you should read those after we finish with the ritual as they are now ready," Bronzeclaw stated.

"If you could please let the three outside know that the procedure will take an hour, I would appreciate that," Harry replied.

"Of course, we wouldn't want your escort getting killed off thinking we've kidnapped you."

They entered the chamber and inside it were five hooded goblins and a hog. Harry figured out who the hooded goblins were, but the hog confused the Hades out of him. "Umm, why is there a hog here?" Harry asked respectfully.

"The swine is here for the soul fragment to go into," one of the hooded goblins replied.

"Oh, a Jesus." The goblins looked at him with a small bit of confusion. "Well there's that tale where he cast a demon named Legion out of a man into a pig which jumped off a cliff," Harry explained.

"That's... actually an apt way of describing the ritual," Bronzeclaw replied. "They will remove the fragment out of you and place it in that swine before slaughtering it, releasing the soul to the Reaper."

"Please lie down in the center," the hooded goblin stated.

"You might want to bite down on this," Bronzeclaw held out a strip of leather. "I've heard that in the past this was not a pleasant ritual."

Harry took it and thanked Bronzeclaw. He laid down in the center of what looked like a pentagram like diagram. "So do I need to do anything or-?" Harry asked.

"Just lie there and remain as still as you can, and do not leave the center. Doing so before the ritual is complete may kill you, which we're sure would anger quite a few beings," the healer stated.

Harry bit down on the leather strip in his mouth, not knowing how bad it would really be. The goblins started to chant in their native tongue, however Harry could catch a few words here and there. Those thoughts quickly left his mind as unbearable pain entered his head, right below his scar. The agony went on seemingly forever when it just stopped when it felt like pressure had been released from his head, like when you pop a stiff joint in your back. When he opened his eyes and his hearing came back to him, on the account that the chanting had stopped, and heard the frantic squealing of the hog.

He saw goblin guards dressed in the traditional armor he saw at the London branch approaching the hog with long spears. They were about to impale it before Harry shouted, "One moment please!" Everyone in the room became deathly silent, including the hog.

"Would you have us release this possessed swine?" one of the healers asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Harry replied. "But I would like to say something first." Harry stood up wobbly and walked over to the thick barred cage the now Voldemort possessed hog was. Harry spread his arms and looked to the hog saying, "Κύριος Θάνατος, δίνω σε σένα ένα κομμάτι της ψυχής που προσπαθεί να ξεφύγει από τη μοίρα του (8)." Harry stepped back and the goblin warriors repeatedly stabbed the beast before one of them drove a spear through its brain, killing it. A black, acrid smoke arose from the corpse and tried to make a mad dash for Harry only to be sucked back towards a black haired man in a business suit seemingly playing a game on a Blackberry, which flickered for a second into a scythe made of a human spine and topped off with a human skull with a long, curved blade of black metal jutting out of the disjointed mouth (9).

Once Voldemort's soul fragment was absorbed into the phone-scythe the man looked up for only a second with his golden eyes at Harry saying, "Thanks. That's two," he said disinterestedly before putting the phone into his pocket. "That deserves a prize," he said in the same dull tone before snapping his fingers. A sheathed single edged sword appeared out of nowhere in Harry's hands. "Take good care of that, it's one of a kind. Find the rest of the foolish mortal's soul for more bonus prizes," he said waving his hands ala Jazz Hands, yet still sounding bored. He turned around before black wings burst from his back, surrounding him as he melted into the shadows.

Harry looked at the sword that Thanatos had given him. He had almost forgotten about Riddle's diary being a horcrux that he also destroyed. He inspected the sword, noticing that the handle had gold wrappings with black ornaments, an oval guard, and the image of a dragon on the end of the hilt. The scabbard was made of a lacquered, black wood with a single metal ornament on the end. As he held the sheathed blade a name was whispered in the back of his mind. James said all uniquely forged weapons had a name, and the one that came from Harry's lips was-.

" **Yamato**." As he said the name he could feel the power coming from the sword in waves as could everyone else in the room.

XxXxXxX

Back in the main banking hall the three Heroes were getting restless. Sure they had received refreshments, compliments of the bank, but Harry had been in what could be considered 'Monster Territory' for close to two hours. Finally the doors opened and the three jumped to their feet to see Harry coming out of them holding his new blade in one hand, and a backpack in the other. "Sorry I made you wait for a while," Harry said sheepishly.

"A 'while?' You took your sweet time and we'll be lucky if the monsters haven't caught our scent by now!" Ashley hissed just quietly enough that it didn't echo in the marble halls.

"Ash, calm down. Like the goblin guard said, this is a protected zone. Goblins are more trouble than they're worth as far as other monsters are concerned," Tiff said. She finally noticed the sword in Harry's hand. "Nice sword, where'd you get it?"

"Lord T gave it to me for returning two fragments of a soul he's wanted and owed since 1990," Harry replied.

"That's rare for any god other than your parent to give any demigod a weapon more than likely from their private collections," James stated. "Death must really hate the person whose soul you just gave to him."

"If that's all, we should get going before night falls. It's much more dangerous for us then than in the daytime."

"I do have one question before we get going, how am I supposed to walk around without drawing attention with a five foot sword-," Harry said as Yamato formed into black mist that wrapped itself around his neck. When the mist dissipated there was a set of English dog tags around his neck. "Never mind."

XxXxXxX

The group had exited the bank, walked back through the alley when Harry spotted a technomancy shop. He quickly stopped in and bought a new cell phone, a Samsung SPH-A900 model (10), specially made for magicals. As it was explained by the salesman that the way to keep technology working around magically saturated areas, and magicals themselves as they could be considered a battery of magical energy, was to harden them in a similar way that the military hardened their sensitive technologies from EMPs.

The group made their way into the bustling city yet again, this time with all four of them armed but only three trained in weapon usage. Tiff flagged them down a taxi whose driver, with some monetary coaxing from Harry, drove them out of the city towards Long Island Sound. No one said anything in fear that they would jinx themselves. They stopped the cabbie when they spotted the 'Delphi Strawberry Service' sign on the side of the road.

Getting out they hoofed it until Tiff pointed out a hill with a pine tree on top of it, "There's the hill, we're practically there!"

Everyone felt a chill run down their spine. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Ashley said dryly. "RUN!" The four demigods ran towards the one treed hill. It was then a huge snake slithered in front of them, and Harry heard something that he hadn't heard since the Chamber of Secrets incident.

"/So this is the one that slayed my brother,/" the 'snake' spoke.

"A Drakon," James said fearfully.

"/I will take great pleasure in killing you and your little friends, godling. They will die quickly, but you will die oh so slowly./"

"Harry, why do you look like you can understand it?" Tiff asked.

"I'm a Parselmouth, I can understand snakes," Harry replied as he gripped his new dog tags. "It's saying that it's peeved that I killed its-."

"/Her,/" the drakon interrupted.

"-Her brother. And she wishes to kill us."

"Tiff, you get Harry past the barrier and get help, James and I will keep it distracted," Ashley said as she readied her weapon.

It was then a foreign voice filled Harry's mind. It was a deep baritone that had authority behind it. **'Use me,'** it said. **'Use me and slay the one that means to harm you.'** Harry hesitated. **'USE ME!'** Harry gripped the tags with his left hand as it turned into a black mist again. As his arm was at his side, Yamato formed itself while still in its sheath. He reached over with his right and gripped the handle firmly and could feel the knowledge on how to use the weapon clearly. He took a few steps forward towards the monster, one that the three Heroes noticed.

"Harry! What are you-?" Ashley asked but was cut off as he drew his the sword, the scabbard still in his left. He raised it and pushed the power within him through the blade as he slashed down diagonally. At once a borderline invisible blade-like slash of impossibly sharp air raced towards the drakon, and several trees behind it. Once it did the drakon looked surprised, but not as surprised as the three Heroes that swore that for a second they could see the sunlight on the other side of the beast. Harry then slashed at it a few more times, putting almost no power in it at all before spinning, turning his back on the drakon with Yamato extended, they could feel the air move anything that was in the way. Leaves fell to the ground as he spun the sword around and slowly sheathed it.

What none of the Heroes, Harry, or the drakon noticed was that a certain centaur was standing up on the ridge with a certain kind of curiosity along with amazed campers, bows ready for combat, instead looking on in awe. Harry stopped a few inches from completely sheathing his blade when he slammed it closed, the sound of a small metal on metal chime-like sound as echoed as it rang through the whole forest. As the echo ended the drakon looked surprised as the upper part of its body started to move diagonally downward slightly before bursting into gold dust. The trees that were behind the newly killed drakon also slumped before falling down in a huge crash, kicking up dust that blew past the four. After the threat of death was gone Harry willed Yamato back to its dog tag shape (11).

The only thing running through the minds of the campers is whose thoughts were 'What a powerful sword' to 'He has to be a child of Ares.'

Harry and the now unfrozen Heroes walked past the protective barrier to the centaur and still dumbfounded campers. "Welcome back Ashley daughter of Ares, Tiffany daughter of Hermes, and James son of Hephaestus," Chiron said to the three Heroes before turning to Harry. "And welcome to you, young demigod, to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron, yes that Chiron, what is yours?" he asked as he extended his hand in greeting.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry replied as he took the centaur's hand and shook it.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Yes. But I do believe that she wishes to tell us herself."

As Harry said that a pink glow emanated from him before a sharp flash appeared that disappeared in less than a second. Said flash made Harry close his eyes for a moment. Harry felt great, better than he had in years. He felt all of his aches and pains from the abuse from his 'relatives' as well as a few of the scars he had accumulated over the years at Hogwarts. His regrown arm bones didn't foreign to him, but as they were before the Lockheart incident. In fact all of his bones felt like they should, unrepaired, flawless as the day he was born. He could also feel the magic inside him flowing as if water from a pent up dam that had been destroyed. When he opened his eyes he saw that everyone was staring at him (12).

"What?" Harry asked. The first thing he noticed was that he was a bit taller than he remembered, and that his vision was blurry so he removed his glasses as his vision was now perfect. He looked where the eyes of the campers were and saw what looked like house sigils as holograms over his head. One was quite large, what looked like multiple doves in pink, a second smaller one that looked like an owl with crossed spears behind it in white, a third even smaller one that you had to really squint at in black that sort of looked like a Spartan helmet, and a fourth behind the owl one was what looked like an upside-down war hammer with two lightning bolts coming off of it. "Oh."

Chiron spoke up loud enough for all the campers to hear, "All hail Hadrian Potter, son of Aphrodite, legacy of Athena, legacy of Hades, and legacy of…" Chiron's expression went from reasonably calm to straight up dumbfounded, "I have no idea who the last one is for."

XxXxXxX

An hour later Harry was getting settled in the Aphrodite cabin and it's unsettlingly pink interior. 'Well it's better than a dark dank cell in ol' Azkaban or the blank cell of a room that the Dursley's kept me in,' Harry thought. He walked into the boy's bathroom in the cabin and started the shower after the long day he had, even though the day wasn't over yet, his new half-sisters practically told him to. Well the five days on the _Jackdaw_ didn't help him any either as there was no shower there either.

He spent less than five minutes actually showering, as he had learned how to in the Dursley household, the rest of the time was spent thinking about everything. Just how rich he was, the fact that if Dumbledore would have never interfered he would have loving parents and would have never wanted for anything whether it be material possessions, love, or affection. He thought about all the properties that his parents left to him that the Ministry couldn't touch due to being on foreign soil or being hidden under the Fidelius charm, which made him laugh a bit. His divine mother is the goddess of love, given that he was a child of love his upbringing was a bit ironic. His grandmother on Lily Potter's side is the goddess of wisdom and warfare, 'That would explain where Lily's smarts came from,' Harry thought. Then one of the bigger bombs of the evening, he was a very distant relative of Hades.

Now that he thought about it, the Peverell brothers received three gifts from Death after 'cheating' Death out of them not dying at some dangerous unnamed river. But the more he thought about it, why would Death give them gifts, why not just take them where they stood? Antioch was never defeated in battle, but was murdered in his sleep. Cadmus got so obsessed with his dead lover that he himself committed suicide. But Ignotus greeted Death as if an old friend. The more and more he learned about the hidden world that was hidden more than the Wizarding worlds were, the more he speculated that the Peverell brothers were all children of Hades. Antioch died because he got cocky, Cadmus couldn't get over his dead lover, and Ignotus greeted not just Death, but Thanatos and by proxy his father.

'Weird. Maybe that's why he gave me a sword, under the orders of granddad under the premise of a reward?' Harry thought as he stepped out of the shower. The more he thought about it, the more his lineage became all the more confusing. Just who was this mystery god that claimed him as a legacy as well?

Harry got dressed except for his shirt. He looked in the body height mirror and looked himself over. He looked to be the right height for his age and had the musculature of a young man that was involved in sports. All of his scars were gone, all except for a thin white line where the nasty, infected looking scar from his fight with Slytherin's basilisk. _'I felt as though that scar tells the story that my children are more than just pretty faces, but we can kick ass while looking good as well. Wear it with pride,'_ Aphrodite whispered in Harry's mind. Doing a comparison on himself he looked like an actor out of Hollywood.

There was a knock at the door that jarred him from his thoughts. "Harry, Selena sent me to let you know that dinner is in ten minutes," Harry's new step-sister Lacy said.

He put on the pretty much mandatory Camp Half-Blood shirt that Selena had acquired for him from the camp store followed by his new black Basilisk leather jacket gifted to him during his claiming. He walked with his new sister into the pavilion where he sat down next to Lacy as well as one of his few brothers.

"To the gods!" Chiron said which was echoed by everyone in the pavilion. The food that the nymphs made was delightful with various fruits and barbecue. Harry had never been able to have barbecue, but both Vernon and Dudley loved it when they went out for it. He was told by Lacey that he could ask for anything non-alcoholic to drink, however he couldn't ask for butterbeer as it had a twinge of alcohol in it, so he settled for Coke instead. She had taken him up to the hearth to sacrifice a portion of his meal to their mother and any others he wanted to score brownie points with, especially if he was going on a quest soon. He gave a portion to Aphrodite, Athena, and Hades as well as a portion to the 'unknown one'. He even made a request to Nemesis, the goddess of vengeance, for revenge against those who wronged him. After a while Mr. D, or Dionysus, was making several announcements including when the next capture the flag game was and who was the current champion,

"Campers, please welcome Nigel Planter (13)-," Mr. D said before Chiron whispered in his ear. "Harry Potter. Now go along to your sing along."

The rest of the night was filled with song as the Apollo cabin members lead the rest of the camp in different songs ranging from ancient to more modern. When Harry went to sleep that night he had the most peculiar dream.

 **To be continued!**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, another chapter written and done. Thus was the largest chapter I've written thus far thanks to my promise to tell you who Harry's godly mother is.**

 **1\. If you have ever watched** ** _Warehouse 13_** **you will get this reference from when Mrs. Fredrick showed Mika and Pete the Warehouse for the first time.**

 **2\. Now for the date. Why? I chose this under, again creative freedom. As I was born in the nineties I am more familiar with today's technology, even that of the last ten years, than I am of pure nineties tech. So Harry will be born in 1989 and the year this takes place is 2005.**

 **3\. This primarily means that while he can use different weapons, when he handles swords he can use them easier than other weapons. Before you counter with the Sword of Gryffindor in Harry's second year how he was barely able to use it, well that's got to be at least 4-6lbs of solid steel according to Wikipedia on Claymores which the SOG does look a lot like. Even if it was goblin forged we have no idea of the actual weight as it doesn't say in the Harry Potter wiki how light or heavy the Sword really is. Let's assume using "muggle" elements that we have iron (steel) and silver. According to the periodic table of elements the atomic weight of iron is 55.8 while the silver weighs 107.8, that's around double the mass so that 4-6lbs becomes 8-16lbs. Now in this story Harry has suffered from long term starvation and malnutrition which continues over the summer for up to three months. That's going to take a toll on his body. Again it is unknown if the Sword has enchantments making it lightweight or not, so I'm sticking with what I know and this makes sense.**

 **4\. I know what you're thinking: "Lightning magic!?" Yep, but that is due to that final legacy that Chiron didn't recognize. This is something that I have been hinting at since the author's note at the very beginning of the first chapter.**

 **5\. Ok, I know what you're thinking. "How can be both immune but poisoned?" Answer: alcohol. Now alcohol is a poison, but we (at least those who are of age) drink the stuff on a social basis building a resistance to the stuff forcing us to drink more to get the same buzz we got from our very first drunk experience. We are literally drinking poison! I mean why else would they call drinking too much alcohol to a certain extent "alcohol** **poisoning** **?" Now being a child of Aphrodite he is immune to the emotional control of love and lust that Amortentia puts on those under it, however as I made Dumbles confess, it makes them violently ill. As in salmonella levels of sick and acts like a poison. Ginny and Ron not knowing this continue the regimen until Dumbles stops them at the time of the Third Task, but after that he was going to switch over the regimen so the potion is still in his system.**

 **6\. Ok so this is going to cover life debts as I am going to use them. As you see in that list you'll see that Fleur and Hermione are active, but Gabby and Ginny are inactive. Now Fleur acknowledged that she herself had a life debt and her magic** **then** **compelled her to act to assist him, however unlike Harry and Fleur think at the time of the previous chapter the debt isn't fulfilled as defined by their magic. Harry saved her life by himself, but hers wasn't a 1:1 repayment. Yes she granted him a safe place for a few days, but she didn't save him herself. As for Hermione she has been assisting in keeping Harry alive since first year even with Ron trying to keep her away from Harry. So she is subliminally working on repaying the debt.  
As for Gabby and Ginny they will repay their life debts in ways befitting their stations, though I haven't quite figured out what that is yet. But rest assured it will be age appropriate for their ages.**

 **7\. Alright so what I mean by this that his parents cut him down to 60% of whatever units that magic is measured by so he wouldn't hurt himself or others by outbursts of uncontrolled magic, so 40% is temporarily bound. Dumbles bound it further when this wore off so Harry would only have access to 10% of overall magical core strength.**

 **8\. Of course we have Greek again. And being the nice guy I am I have included the phonetic spelling as well as the English translation as per Google Translate:  
Kýrios Thánatos, díno̱ se séna éna kommáti ti̱s psychí̱s pou prospatheí na xefýgei apó ti̱ moíra tou.  
Lord Thanatos, I give to thee a fragment of the soul who tries to elude his fate.**

 **9\. Look up "Grim Reaper's scythe Dante's Inferno" in google images for a more general idea of what Thanatos' scythe looks like. The only image of Thanatos that appears on the CHB wiki page has wings, so I included that little bit.**

 **10\. The SPH-A900 made by Samsung was one of the popular phones in 2005 alongside the Moto Razr, I used the latter for almost six years. Yeah, I'm old school, well now I use a smartphone so that prior note is a moot point.**

 **11\. Look up "DMC4 Dante's weapons" on YouTube and it should be the first result named "Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition – Dante's Weapons *In HD", skip to 5:55. I'm not too good in describing fight scenes, but that was what I had in mind. Personally it doesn't help that the camera angle keeps changing, regardless how awesome it is.**

 **12\. In other words Harry received Aphrodite's Blessing where she made him straight up handsome. She made sure to remove all the scars that he didn't earn, as an example the scars gained from abuse or from Azkaban have been removed while, you would have read later that the scar gained from the basilisk was thinned out and looks less unsightly. Let's admit it ladies, some scars are can be attractive to you.**

 **13\. If you've ever seen the** ** _Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_** **you'll get the reference.**

 **Alright all those notes things that needed to be specifically noted are done. I am going to say a few after notes here. You saw quite a few notices about the abilities that Harry has. I'm not going to make him super powerful. Oh yeah, he's eventually he's going to be more powerful than Dumbles, but not immediately. He's going to need to learn how to use them like every person that's ever had any kinds of powers. Harry started off with the bare essentials when it came to magic, he's doing to be doing the same with the powers he's had sealed away as well as the training he will get with all the weapons he will eventually work with.**

 **You'll also note that I still haven't told you who this mysterious god is that Harry is a legacy of. Look again who that god's sigil is, and no it's not Hephaestus as his is a fiery red blacksmith-like hammer which I assume is displayed as if you were hanging it up, this one is sitting down head first. I'm not going to say it here in the notes but I do want you to think about it and hopefully not spoil it for others in the reviews, but what other god in any mythology uses a war hammer? I will be dropping some heavy hints next chapter about his/her identity before outright saying who he is.**

 **Anyway next time: Harry has a strange dream and Aphrodite and another god go on a vengeance spree on Harry's behalf.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury

**Delta Phil: They're all guessing Thor.**

 **Epsilon Phil: I told you, I friggin' told you they'd catch on if you dropped too many hints before the big reveal! How are we going to recover from this one?**

 **Sigma Phil: If I may make a suggestion, we could introduce him earlier than we originally intended to.**

 **Delta: All those in agreement?**

 **Many voices: Aye.**

 **Delta: Opposed?**

 **Beta: Knock knock.**

 **Epsilon: Shut up Beta.**

 **Beta: You are a dirty little shizno. Ha ha ha.**

 **Yeah I had to throw that little skit in there. Those that guess what the characters are from get bonus points that in the long run mean absolutely nothing.**

 **I have decided how Percy and Harry will interact, it'll be similar to how Gibbs and DiNozzo act towards each other, primarily the pretty much trademarked "Gibbs Slap" to the back of the head. Expect Harry to abuse Charmspeak on Percy, telling him to slap himself in the back of the head when he does something incredibly stupid, like joining in on a quest he has no business being on.**

 **Well before we get down to the rest of the chapter I'm going to do a little explaining on how Harry's powers that I didn't touch on in my notes from the previous chapter and what they entail because I doubt you guys want another massive chunk of exposition rather than story, which is why you're here in the first place:**

 **Natural Metamorphmagus: As you know Aphrodite can change her form at will to become the epitome of a man's ideal woman. As for Harry when he gains absolute perfect control will be able transform into anyone or alter his body to appear female to disappear in a crowd if needed.**

 **Parselmouth: Same as the books/movies, however instead of it being from the soul fragment of Tommy boy, it's from the House of Slytherin magics.**

 **Battle awareness: Or as the demigods call ADHD and dyslexia in conjunction with each other. As for how he's been able to cope with it, that'll be commented on later by Harry himself.**

 **Photographic memory: Now note that I said "photographic" and not "eidetic," the difference between the two is that photographic means Harry will remember whatever he sees, especially when it comes to books, while eidetic would mean he would remember EVERYTHING he would ever see, feel, smell, taste, etc. One reason why he's not the latter: Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Yeah I would hate to remember tasting boogers or vomit.**

 **Natural linguist: While Aphrodite is able to swap over to the "language of love" fluently I decided to take another creative freedom as follows: as she is able to become the epitome of man's desires, what if that man has a knack for the Latin or Asian variety, hmm? I'm getting at that she can speak all languages spoken by man. This has been passed on to Harry as well as maybe a few other of her children, I haven't really decided on that yet. But if someone speaks another language to Harry directly his brain will autotranslate it to English in his brain while not knowingly speaking it in return. He does this without knowing it at first.**

 **Charmspeak: This is the reason why he'll be immune to Drew's charmspeak, because speakers cancel out each other.**

 **(Not mentioned in the list but) Natural Occulmens: Harry by default is immune to all passing attempts to control his mind and actions by mortal means, yes they can bypassed by forced leglimens like Dumbledore's forcing his way into Harry's mind, but like Aphrodite said in chapter 2, the memories accessed and tampered with can only be rearranged, not completely removed. The only beings that can influence him are divine or godly beings.**

 **Wandless casting: As you know there are some demigods that can use magic that aren't only the children of Hecate and they don't use a wand either, those of course would be Hecate's Blessed, both demigods and mundanes alike.**

 **mystery joker: Remember that he will be an EVENTUAL badass, every badass starts from somewhere.**

 **daveycrockett100: Why thank you.**

 **crazy dragon ninja: Yeah, you got it right on the head.**

 **toile grant: Thank you as well.**

 **percyjacksonfan135: I'm glad that you're still loving it.**

 **Guest(whose name is Bob now): You got it as well.**

 **mattcun: I am, just be patient my good man.**

 **Zelda Ray: If you're still living in suspense, may I suggest checking out my other stories while you wait?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of MS Word and my laptop. See chapter 1 for the full disclaimer.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Divine thought projection.'_

 **'Other thoughts.'**

XxXxXxX

 _Harry's dreamscape._

An androgynous person who could pass as either a man or woman clad in a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and a black colored and visored motorcycle helmet that looked as though it had animal ears (1) walked with a rifle with camouflage netting over the scope (2) walked through a destroyed landscape, a destroyed castle was in the background. It looked put and saw a statue dedicated and designed to and after a man well known.

"This? Is this what you wanted?" it said with a male voice as it walked towards the statue. "Is this what you were looking for?" The head of the statue was severed and lying at the ground of it was an injured elderly man. 'He' started walking towards the statue. "Was everything you compromised, EVERYTHING you've done... worth it?" He said looking towards the battlefield around them. There were injured and dead everywhere. "Was it?"

He looked over to see several people. A black haired young woman who seemed to be in her older teens with electric blue eyes, a wild black haired boy with sea green eyes who was also in his teens, a pair of red headed twins, a blonde haired girl with a New York Yankees ball cap, and a wild haired brunette teenaged girl. Among the dead was one snake faced man, a formerly sniveling rat of a man, a greasy haired man who had taken a cutting curse to the chest and had bled out, and a crazy black haired banshee.

He turned his attention again to the elderly man. His rifle shifting into an ornate metal bow with wolf heads on it (3) before it shifted again in a flash of light into a ring on his right middle finger. A black mist appeared that shifted from his neck to his back revealing an ornate katana. And drew it, allowing the metal to ring as if the blade cut sound itself before holding it at his side.

"You almost completed your mission, Albus Dumbledore," he said before holding the tip of the blade at Albus' neck. "But now it is up to me to save us... from you." (4) He reached back to swing, the elderly man staring at his personal Grim Reaper, his judge, jury, and executioner, in fear. As the unidentified man swung the scene quickly faded to black as the blade's edge reached Dumbledore's neck.

XxXxXxX

Harry woke up in confusion. 'That was the most vivid dream I ever head, not even Moldy shorts killing that poor woman that one night before the tournament,' he thought to himself. He tried to get comfortable again before falling into Morpheus' embrace once more.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback/dream]**

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry's second year._

Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts, just wandering really. No place to go, no real place to be until curfew. Harry walked past an empty classroom when he started hearing voices coming from inside it.

"So Weasley, why are you going against Potter?" a pompous voice asked. "Aren't you supposed to be best friends with the blood traitor?"

"Pfft, I'm only doing this so that my sister and I inherit all of his money," an arrogant red-head replied.

Harry looked through the keyhole and saw Ronald and Draco unexpectedly not fighting with each other. "So calling him the 'Heir of Slytherin' gets you a fortune?" an interested Draco asked.

"Well it's part of some plan the Headmaster has had for years, all I have to do is get the student body to belittle and ostracize him. It's pretty simple stuff."

"Do you think I could get in on this too?"

"No clue, but you could ask the Headmaster yourself."

Harry was so interested that he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him. "Oh I'm sorry that you saw that, my boy." Harry turned around to see Dumbledore pointing his wand at him. "Obliviate."

 **[End flashback/dream]**

XxXxXxX

Harry woke up in shock, breathing heavily. He wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't no matter how he tried. He looked at the clock provided on the boys' section of the cabin and saw that it was only four thirty in the morning. He figured using training using his new blade with the kata that he memorized in that book he read back at Hogwarts would be a better use of his time than trying to fall back to sleep fruitlessly. He didn't notice that he was being followed stealthily.

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile on Olympus…_

Aphrodite walked into the temple of Dionysius with a plan in mind. Said planning she was pulled from, "Aphrodite, what are you doing in my temple?"

"I come asking for a favor," she replied confidently. "I would have asked you in the camp, but as you know the rules do not allow me to do so."

"What is it that you want?" he asked sitting on his throne with a goblet that usually filled with wine, is instead filled with Diet Coke.

"I want a coin of mortal shape that will make the first mortal that touches it to become insane in every sense of the word, preferably paranoid schizophrenia, which will rescind once the police arrive to take the man away. I wish to get vengeance by proxy for my son against the ones who were supposed to be taking care of them."

"What will you offer me in return for this object?" he asked disinterestedly.

"I have in my possession a bottle of Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, France (5). I will give this to you the day that your father releases you from your Prohibition."

He thought for a moment, humming at the prospect of such a fine wine. "Swear it upon the Styx that you will, and the object you request will be yours."

"I, Aphrodite, do so swear upon the Styx that I will give the bottle of the aforementioned wine to Dionysus if he provides me with a coin that does as I request." A rumble from the Earth below them confirmed her vow.

"Very well. What coin do you want it to be?"

"The British Pound."

Dionysus snapped his fingers and in Aphrodite's hand a British Pound appeared. "Done."

"You must have some really twisted plan for the one who will pick up that coin."

"Oh, I do," she replied darkly as she disappeared in a pink perfume mist.

XxXxXxX

 _Asgard_

Aphrodite appeared in a modest red satin dress on the end of a rainbow-like bridge with a man in golden armor wielding a gold hilted two handed longsword. "Welcome Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and lust, daughter of Ouranos' loins. What is your business in Asgard?"

"Heimdall, wielder of the Gjallarhorn, watchman of Ragnarok, I have come asking for a request from the All Father, Thor, and Tyr for justice for one of their mortal relatives," Aphrodite replied.

"You speak of young Hadrian Potter, grandson of Thor?" the all-seeing Nord replied.

"Indeed. Will the All Father not hear my request to enact revenge inside the Norse domain?"

The god stood there silently for minutes before replying, "The All Father will hear your request." He stood aside, allowing the Greek goddess to pass. Aphrodite walked along the path that took her to the palace of the All Father. As she looked all around her she saw that the city of Asgard was much like Olympus in its organization, but different. There were spirits of slain mortals walking the streets, both male and female, talking cheerfully. She knew that Odin had promised their entry to Asgard if they promised to fight with him at Ragnarok, but they lived in a virtual heaven until that day.

She walked inside the palace of the Norn to see the gathered Norse gods. Freya, Try, Odin, Thor, Sif, Ullr, and Frigga. Odin, the one eyed war god, stood up with Gungnir speaking, "Welcome foreigner to these hallowed halls. Heimdall spoke of you wanting to ask a request of this pantheon."

"Yes," Aphrodite replied. "I have been watching my son, who has had horrible things happen to him, lived within your domain before coming into the Greek domain. I humbly request that I be allowed to wreak my vengeance upon those that slighted him."

"And why should we care?"

"The son of which I speak is a grandson of your son Thor." She then proceeded to tell Harry's life story stopping at the night he arrived in camp.

"My grandson appears to be quite the warrior," Thor stated.

"Indeed," Odin thought out loud.

"All Father, surely you won't let this injustice go unpunished," Tyr, the god of justice, stated.

"Indeed." He stepped forward. "Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and lust, I grant you the ability to exact your vengeance. However I would like my son Thor to accompany you."

"That will be acceptable, considering this is your domain," Aphrodite said humbly.

"Good. Make them pay, my son."

"I will, father."

XxXxXxX

 _Little Whining, England. Two hours later._

"You know we'll have to pose as husband and wife for a short bit, right?" Aphrodite asked the blond god of thunder.

"Aye," the thunder god replied. He saw the goddess looking annoyed at him. "What beith thine problem, fair maiden?"

"Aren't you going to escort me?" she replied with a twitching eye.

"Of course." He then held out his arm, which then she hooked her arm around his.

"Better."

"Where beith our destination?"

"Number four Privet Drive."

"What be the punishment thy hath for Hadrian's aunt, uncle, and cousin? Will it be a trial by combat where they must fight against monsters both Nord and Greek in origin?" he asked as they walked down the street. "Or shall we smite them where they stand? Or shall we decapitate them, but allow their heads to live while we playeth the game of the Scotts gentlemen?"

"Good suggestions, however I have something else in mind," she said holding a silver coin in the light.

"What sort of punishment could a small silver coin produce?"

"Why don't you watch and find out?" she replied with a sultry grin.

They came to the house they were walking to, regardless of the fact that all the houses looked alike, and saw a quite obese man, as saying 'gentleman' would be an insult to gentlemen around the globe, attempting to get inside his car. Aphrodite flicked the coin so it landed next to the man.

He was about to close the door when she called out in a British accent, "Sir! I believe that you dropped that Pound!"

He looked down to see that coin. "Thank you, miss," he said before picking it up.

"And so it begins. We should sit across the street and watch the chaos," she said returning to the accent she usually used.

XxXxXxX

 _Hours later, Dursley residence._

Vernon was not having the greatest of days. He was running late for work, but a pretty woman that made his own Pet look like a cheap dollar an hour whore pointed out a Pound that he dropped. He figured that his day would get better, only to be proven wrong as he started hearing voices whispering in his ear. Every time he turned around the person talking would disappear, but would keep whispering.

After a stressful day of pathetically attempting to block out the voices he returned home. He sat in his expensive leather recliner purchased from the money that the Freak with the beard had given them to abuse take care of their nephew. Slowly the voices in his head started telling him that his family was plotting against him. His wife was feeding him less and less while his son was getting more portions. Then they told him that he was getting passed over at work, that it was his gossiping wife and bully of a son that were the cause of it.

He knew that his wife and son were home. He walked to the front door and locked it, as well as all the other doors that lead outside. He then walked to the kitchen and picked up one of the knives from the knife block.

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile across the street…_

Aphrodite and Thor sat on lawn chairs with glasses of iced tea. "So when will-?" Thor asked.

"Wait for it… wait for it… and~," Aphrodite replied holding her index finger in the air expectantly. There was a shrill blood curdling scream. "There."

"What did you do to the fat one?"

"I called in a favor to drive him insane, but he'll go sane again once he hears 'police' being shouted by an officer of the law." There was another blood curdling scream, this time from an adolescent male. "And there goes the pig-whale spawn. Would you like to do the honors?" she asked waving a cell phone in the line of sight of the god of thunder.

"Verily."

Thor called the local police and in less than ten minutes two squad cars rolled up to the house and stormed inside. "Why didst thou allow him to regain his sanity once the mortal authorities found him?" Thor asked.

They then saw the man being hauled away from the house shouting 'That he didn't do it', struggling against the surprisingly strong officers, before being Tasered. The whale of a man fell over with a loud thud. "Because I want him tried without a plea of insanity," Aphrodite replied matter-of-factly. "And now the punishment continues for the other two of his family inside a certain Rich One's domain."

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile in the Underworld's courtroom_

Normally inside the Courtroom of Hades it is headed by the judges Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, and Benjamin Franklin; however today it is host to an abnormal set of judges only present at the request of Hades himself: James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Hades himself. The reason? Well two of them are present while the third has yet to begin his mortal suffering before he starts his eternal one. They were shuttled expressly by Charon by his boss's request.

Two people, a woman and an extremely portly fourteen or fifteen year old. "Dudley Dursley. You stand accused of torturing my great-grandson Harry, extortion, blackmail, and general terrorizing of the children in your neighborhood and every school you've attended. You also stand accused of attempted rape and being a general failure of am excuse of a mortal human being. How do you plead?" Hades asked in a commanding tone.

"I-I-I," Dudley stammered.

"James?"

"We have seen the evidence from his very soul. He has committed inexcusable sins against his fellow man. Guilty," James stated.

"Lily?"

"Dudley, what happened to you? You used to be a bouncing baby boy that loved everyone, but now you've become nothing more than a scumbag. While I pity you, guilty," Lily said.

"The court has judged you with a two-thirds majority. You are guilty of all charges. By the power vested in me as the Lord of the Underworld, you are sentenced to the Fields of Punishment to be forever chased by Hellhounds while you run after the food that was denied my great and then some grandson."

Dudley screamed as the Furies came from the rafters and carried off Dudley. Petunia screamed in horror as the hellish looking beings carried her 'Ickle-Dudikins' off.

"Oh, don't worry Petunia, we did not forget you. Petunia Dursley you stand trial for child neglect, willingly psychologically torturing a child, failure to report your abusive husband and son, and occasionally joining in with them. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Petunia said feebly.

"Is that so? So a good person puts their orphan nephew in a closet smaller than a jail cell? A good person starves said nephew for doing things outside his control that he was naturally gifted? A good person demeans and punishes a brilliant child for being smart while praising and doting a stupid child who bullied his cousin who is smarter than him? A good person joins in like an animal to beat their nephew until he is beaten and bloody? I think not."

"It's not my fault that that Freak was left on our doorstep!" Petunia cried out.

"Poor choice of wording. While I do reserve my vote I will let James and Lily decide whether you are guilty or innocent," Hades stated.

"Petunia, I hoped that we would kiss and make up before my death, unfortunately that was not in the cards for us. However I hoped that you would at least treat my son decently, or at least do whatever you could for him instead of allowing him to be beaten by your husband and son. Had you at least done something for him I would have suggested the Feilds of Aphestal You disgust me. Guilty," Lily stated.

"James?"

"If I were still alive and a necromancer I would torture you in every way that you tortured my son until you stopped breathing, then I would bring you back before doing it again until I felt satisfied that you had suffered enough. Guilty," James stated.

Hades stood up in his ornate clothing. "Petunia Dursley, you have been found guilty of your crimes. Your sentence is also an eternity in the Fields of Punishment but in a small plastic box that will allow you to see your son being chased for eternity while delicious food that you will never be able to eat is cooked next to you." At that two more Furies flew down nd took Petunia to her eternal punishment, screaming as she went.

"James, Lily, thank you for coming. I will let you know when Vernon finally arrives for his court appearance," Hades stated to the two guest judges.

"Of course, Lord Hades, we are your humble servants," James and Lily said as they bowed.

XxXxXxX

 _Back in Surrey..._

As Thor and Aphrodite watched officers load the unconscious walrus-like man into a police van. "So who is next, surely they weren't the only ones?" Thor asked.

Aphrodite opened her notebook and crossed off Dudley and Petunia, but put a check mark next to Vernon. "Indeed my Norse friend, these three weren't the only ones. Next on the list are these two," she replied, showing Thor the next two names.

"And what did these two do to gain your wrath?"

"They were friends and fellow tormentors of the baby whale, and I have quite the punishment in mind for them. Dudley was the only one who actually inflicted physical damage, however they did chase Harry, so I have a unique punishment for them.

"Where are the cretins?"

"Where hormones of teenagers run wild every weekend." Thor looked extremely confused. "The mall, thunderhead. The mall." They both disappeared, Aphrodite in a mist of perfume while Thor vanished in a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder.

XxXxXxX

The god and goddess reappeared the same way they disappeared on the second level of a shopping mall. Down below them was a food court filled with all sorts of mortals, both teenage and adult like. But two stood out with their slightly above average dates.

"These are them?" Thor asked.

"The two goonish looking ones," Aphrodite replied, gesturing to the two.

"And what is this punishment you intend to give them?"

"Oh a long and permanent one." She snapped her fingers and a small pink mist flew into the boys' nostrils. "They will never find true love. Oh they'll experience short term lust, but not love. Every girl they ever get together with will use them until they find another man."

"So we are not going to smite them where they stand?" Thor asked disappointedly.

"No, these two get the long and torturous punishment," she replied with a grin that could only be described as devilish. "On to the next target," she said as they both disappeared once more.

XxXxXxX

 _Hogwarts, outside the main hall._

Thor and Aphrodite reappeared just outside the Great Hall. They peered inside the hall to see the students eating lunch, the Headmaster sitting in his throne-like chair looking quite smug, not letting the pink toad-like creature neither immortal wanted to admit was in fact a human.

"What are we doing here, who here is our next target?" Thor asked.

"There are a few here that need to be punished. Number one is the one in the gaudy throne," Aphrodite replied while pointing to Dumbledore.

"And what do you wish to do to him?"

"Oh so many things. However my son has already sworn upon the Styx that he would humiliate Dumbledore before killing him. Otherwise I would take a page out of Ares' book and torture him until he died using humiliating yet painful methods until he expired."

"Might I suggest a Blood Eagle?"

"Ooh~, that does sound painful. Unfortunately that will be Harry's discretion on how he will destroy the meddling mortal. However I will settle for," she wriggled her fingers towards the old man to which she channeled her curse. "Impotence."

"Why would that matter to a mortal of that age?"

"He has a little 'friend' he keeps in captivity in Germany who he manipulated for years. It's a sad story really. He likes to go and visit his 'special friend' whenever he gets stressed out. And what is one of the activities that men like to do when they get stressed?"

"They either make love to their woman, or pay for companionship."

"He does this to a man who was once his friend. And now he can't ever again."

"I see, who else is on the list?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I have a few others to take care of," Aphrodite replied.

XxXxXxX

 _After lunch, Hogwarts hallway._

Aphrodite walked down the hall taking the appearance of a blonde bombshell that would put every fifties pin-up model to shame, except she took a more conservative look to avoid more peering eyes. She quickly walked up behind Ginny Weasley, her heels clicking on the hard polished stone hallways of the school. She caught up to the red haired suspected harlot whose mother was attempting to force her son into a forced love, something that she obviously she frowned upon.

She tightly gripped the child's shoulder to which she shouted, "Hey!" The goddess forced the girl into the nearest empty bathroom before pushing her forward. "What's your deal?" she said pulling out her wand.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, mortal," Aphrodite replied. Thor reaching out from the shadows, plucking the wand from the child's hand, brandishing his infamous hammer Mjolnir at his side. "All I wish to do is talk. And depending on your answer I may or may not smite you. Were you dosing Harry with any type of potion without his knowledge?"

"And what is it to you?" Ginny spat.

"Watch thine tongue, mortal. Answer the Lady's question," Thor retorted.

"Let me put it this way: I can make your life extremely miserable for the rest of your life. I have several scenarios that I could use. One of which involves you becoming a nymphomaniac who will attempt to hump anything that moves that will only be temporarily sated when filled with a certain fluid only produced by men and boys. I could make you have sex with your brother in public, shaming both you and your family in the eyes of the public and all your friends. I could let you find your one true love that the Fates pre-ordained that you would meet, only to tear it away from you when you think everything is perfect in your life. Let's just say I have a vested interest in Harry's wellbeing. So I will ask again, did you spike Harry's drinks with any types of potions?" Aphrodite asked firmly as she let her divine power loose for a split second, enough that it would humble the witch, but not cause her to spontaneously combust.

The witch finally spoke up after reeling from the power unleashed, "M-m-my mother told me to put these phials of potion into Harry's drink once a month."

"Do you know what was inside these phials?" she pressed.

"N-n-no. My mother told me they were supplements for his health."

"Do you have any still?"

"No. My mother would send them to me one day before I was supposed to put them in his drink at either breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

"Is your brother in on this as well? Is he dosing Hermione as well?" Aphrodite wished to press for confirmation.

"I-I-I think he is. I could have sworn that he was putting things in Harry's drink as well."

Aphrodite contemplated her options. She could do as she said she could to Miss Ginny Weasley, it was well within her rights as a goddess of love, lust, and beauty. But she had something else in mind, something that she already knew existed.

"Miss Weasley. Harry saved your life in the Chamber of Secrets three years ago from a Basilisk and the shade of Thomas Riddle, for that you owe him a life debt. I will say this only once. If he asks you to do something, you will do it. If he wants you to become a spy on either Dumbledore or your own family, you will do it. If he wants you to become his own consort, you will. Or if he wants you to have nothing to do with him in the slightest, you will stay away from him. Is that clear?" The young witch nodded her head. "Good." Aphrodite turned her attention to Thor, "Let us be on our way, we have at least two more people to wreak vengeance upon." The disappeared in their own ways, leaving a very confused and very frightened Ginny behind.

XxXxXxX

 _Another Hogwarts hallway._

Ron Weasley walked down the hall feeling quite happy with himself. His 'friend' was in prison until the Headmaster 'found' evidence of his 'innocence', they would get back together and Ginny would start dosing Harry again to proceed with Dumbledore's plan. As he walked along to the dungeon for Potions he didn't notice the divine duo close behind him. He felt two hands grab his shoulders and drag him into the unknown to him Room of Requirement.

Thor quickly tied Ron to the floor of the room with a tightness that a rat wouldn't be able to get out of and his mouth was taped over. "Mr. Ronald Weasley. You sure live up to your namesake," Aphrodite stated. She got in his face, "A weasel. You call everyone that is sorted into Slytherin a slimy snake, but you are only describing yourself. A slimy," she took a step closer, her heel tapping against the stone. "Little," she took another step. "Snake," she said standing right above him. "You know, I should turn you into a quail and let you loose during quail hunting season somewhere where there are a lot of hunters with shotguns. Do you know what I'm going to do instead? My buddy here has the instrument of your punishment before my son gives you the final blow." She turned her attention to the god next to her, "Thor, buddy. How much does Mjolnir weigh?"

"Mine hammer was forged inside the heart of a dying star," he replied. "Only the worthy wield it."

"Do you hear that weasel? So heavy that only the worthy may wield it. And do you know where I'm going to have my associate drop it?" She only got a muffled cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that?" she snapped her fingers and the tape ripped off.

"You crazy bin-!" Ron shouted before Aphrodite snapped her fingers again and the tape silenced Ron once again.

"That is no way to talk to a Lady," Thor stated.

"Indeed," Aphrodite replied. "Sure, I might lose my temper once in a while, usually over someone being overly vain with me or someone messing with one of my children or former lovers, but never crazy." Thor raised an eyebrow. "Ok, fine. But the Trojan War was a one-time thing. It's not like other wars were caused strictly because the men in charge were thinking with the wrong head." Thor cleared his throat. "Anyway, time to do some punishing. Thor, dear, would you be so kind as to do the honors?"

"It would be mine honor, my Lady." He walked closer, his hammer at his side, towards Ron. He stopped over where his legs were spread apart. He let the hammer slip until he was only holding it by a hooked index finger, Ron's muffled exclamations coming more. Both divine beings had a cruel smile that crawled onto their faces.

Aphrodite crouched down next to Ron. If he weren't shrieking in muffled terror he would be having quite the few perverted thoughts. "This is going to hurt you much more than the pain you caused my son over the years. And do you know what? I'm ok with that." She then nodded to Thor who dropped the hammer upon Ron's jewels.

XxXxXxX

 _The Burrow, two hours later._

The god and goddess appeared outside the family home of the Weasley family. They sat outside the home, not doing anything. "Why are we sitting here?" Thor asked.

"We need to wait until the father of the weasel is in transit from his job," Aphrodite replied.

"Why wait?"

"We need the father to witness the mother in the act of brewing Amortentia." Thor gave her a blank look, "False love potion. The foolish mortals think that they can imitate true attraction with byproducts of magical animals and plants. All they managed to create was a mind control potion crossed over with a bunch of pheromones and hormones targeted towards the one dosing the target." She conjured them some chairs to sit on, "You see Amortentia is illegal outside of studying its effects and how to counter it in government sanctioned labs. If the father sees the mother brewing the potion, which she is in the middle of right now, he will start to question her before asking whether or not he was also dosed before they got married, which will lead to a divorce. Fun fact: while they deny it vehemently, they had their first child four months after they graduated from Hogwarts." She looked at her wristwatch, "We have a few more hours yet before he arrives."

An hour later Aphrodite finally stood up. "Do we act now?" Thor asked.

"Partially. I just need to sabotage her clock hand that's set for her husband and we'll be all set." She snapped her fingers and the enchantments placed on the Weasley patriarch shattered without a sound. "And now we wait a little bit longer."

Another hour later Arthur clocked out for the day and was in transit via the floo network, while Molly was unaware of her husband's imminent arrival. "Thor, throw your hammer at that wall just hard enough to cause the potion she's brewing to spill," Aphrodite commanded.

Thor did as he was asked and threw his hammer at the wall without using his godly strength to demolish the house. Just a minute before Molly was brewing her latest batch of Amortentia for her son to dose Hermione with and a store for her daughter to dose Harry with. As she stirred she lost track of what time it was.

She knew that brewing Amortentia outside of a Ministry sanctioned facility for research purposes (6). It was said before Dumbledore became headmaster of Hogwarts it was common for the Potions Professor, who had to have a Mastery in the art, to brew it during his or her seventh year's class in order to teach them how to identify it in one's food or drink by taste, what it looked like in its phialed state, and how to neutralize it. With Dumbledore as headmaster he had removed that criteria from the OWL and NEWT level courses and tests in order to pass. Both Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn knew how to make, identify, and neutralize Amortentia however they did not teach it.

Molly heard the tell-tale sound of the floo activating and she quickly tried to put away her potions equipment and illicit brew, but the wall shook and dislodged the cauldron from its hanging position and spilled all over the floor.

Arthur walked into the kitchen saying, "Molly-wobbles, I'm home-." He sniffed the air as what Molly was attempting to pathetically clean up did not smell like soup or stew. "Molly, what is that?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she lied quite terribly. "I'll clean it up quickly, dinner will be ready soon." Arthur leaned down and with his index finger dipped it into the spilled liquid. "No, Arthur! Don't!"

"Don't what, Molly?" He rubbed his index finger and thumb together, feeling that the liquid was much thicker than water. He raised his finger to his nose and sniffed it several times. He finally tasted it with the tip of his tongue. The mixture smelled of sex pheromones and perfume (7), and tasted too sweet. His eyes widened as he wiped his hand on his robe. "Molly, please tell me you didn't brew Amortentia."

"No, I didn't!" she cried desperately.

"Then tell me what this is!" he gestured to the spilled potion. "Because this sure as hell looks like an illicit potion!"

Outside the kitchen window the god and goddess were watching the scene eating popcorn. "Live drama is so~ much better than _General Hospital_ or _Days of Our Lives_ ," Aphrodite stated.

"Verily," Thor replied. "It is very entertaining."

"It's not what it looks like!" Molly cried out.

"Then what is it?!" Arthur yelled back. "How long have you been making Amortentia and why? Have you been using it the entire time we've been married? Before then? Is it the reason I fell in love with you in the first place? Tell me!" Molly remained silent, only looking at the floor in shame as she had been caught by the one that she loved. "I see then." He walked back over to the floo. "I'm going out. When I get back you'd better not be here."

"But Arthur!" she cried out, grabbing the sleeve of his robe.

"No 'buts' Molly!" he shouted before his voice dropped down to a low borderline-growl. "Just. Go." And with that he threw down the floo powder in his hand and said, "The Leaky Cauldron," and disappeared. Molly just stood there catatonically, just staring at the magic flames.

Back outside Aphrodite was giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh this turned out _much_ better than I had planned," she said.

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile at Camp Half-blood…_

Harry had been up for several hours now. Some of the more early-risers had finally woken up, primarily those from Apollo's cabin. An hour earlier he had gone on a run around the bay similarly how Rocky Balboa did in the _Rocky_ movies did. He finally sat down around the campfire to catch his breath, the young girl from the other night stoking the fire once more. It was then he heard a bark that could only come from one familiar being.

A Snowy Owl glided down and landed next to him. "Hedwig," Harry said with joy. In her talons was a parcel. "It's good to see you again."

 _'And I you, my friend,'_ the owl replied, nodding her head.

"I can hear you," he replied dumbfounded.

 _'Of course you can, the Lady Athena allowed me to stay with you for being so kind to her sacred animal and allowed you to communicate with me.'_

"Well that's cool."

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, another chapter down. And before I sign off for the day, here's some footnotes from the chapter.**

 **1\. The outfit I had in mind was the one that the bikers wore in the** ** _NCIS_** **episode "Shalom" with Celty's helmet from** ** _Durarara_** **, but black.**

 **2\. The rifle in his hands looks like the Patience and Time exotic sniper rifle from** ** _Destiny_** **.**

 **3\. It looks like the Nordic bow from Skyrim's Dragonborn DLC.**

 **4\. This speech is from the Chief's** ** _Halo 5: Guardians_** **trailer.**

 **5\. I did a google search for the world's most expensive wine, that's what I got.**

 **6\. As anyone who knows the Geneva Convention will know that using biological agents is illegal for any country's military to use, however there are biotech firms that manufacture these agents in order to create vaccines and cures for them. The same thing exists with Amortentia as each brewer's style is different.**

 **7\. Now how would he know what sex related pheromones smelled like? Well he has seven children, two of which are twins, it obviously means that the couple had sex a bare** ** _minimum_** **of six times with a maximum of greater than six. Considering the Puritanical style of living and morality, as well as financial status, that she seems to exude it wouldn't shock me if she had a few miscarriages. To humans pheromones are subtle, you can't essentially smell them, but we are affected by them.**

 **And there we go. Not as much in the previous chapter as that was more exposition than anything else, but it has to be done, right? I asked this question in my other story but I'm looking for a new car (as in lightly used) and I'm pretty much needing some suggestions from anyone that has bought a car in terms of makes and models. So if you have suggestions then let me hear them.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. AN: An Important Note

Alright guys this is just a quick author's note as I do need to let you know about the update schedule. Starting this week I go back to college classes and that honestly takes priority unlike the stories that I'm writing. Yes I will continue writing however there may be massive gaps between chapter releases so I request that you guys remain patient as I will continue to work on them and release chapters as they come to me. In fact on both active stories that I am working on already are planned, but have yet to be fully written in full. So again, school's starting for me, there may be gaps between releases, but the stories shall continue.


	6. Chapter 5: Doubts

**Hello again for another installment of this story. I do apologize for the somewhat later release, I wanted to get this out sooner but I hit a small roadblock on which of the two characters I had in mind for a specific scene and needed to get in the funk of attempting to take on that role of that character specifically. Unfortunately I had a harder time than expected and had to rewrite that encounter several times to get it to where I think I did the character justice. Also** ** _MGSV: The Phantom Pain_** **came out and I've been sucked into it, though let's be honest I should be doing my schoolwork (*and cue The Price is Right failure theme, the one with the tubas*). Before I get to the chapter I want to clear up some things so that we're all on the same page.**

 **Hedwig being a familiar - Now some might question why Harry is allowed to keep her when she is the sacred animal of Athena when Harry is the son of Aphrodite, who Athena dislikes on a moral standpoint. I'm pretty sure there's some sort of bet involving "I bet I can set Athena up on a date and make her pop her actual cherry" from Aphrodite. Since Harry is a Legacy of hers and since he has taken such good care of his first friend (Hermione is his second) considering his home life she was allowed to bond with him allowing him to hear her telepathically.**

 **I have been conversing with one of our fellow readers and we have both come to the conclusion that we can't see Nymphadora Tonks really joining in on Dumbles' evil master plan as they're family, albeit extended family. And family, like Marines, take care of their own. We also talked about Ron's involvement with Dumbles as well and I just need to clarify with you guys that Dumbles went the path of indoctrination, aka thought reform. There's LITERALLY a manual for this stuff. If you guys are interested YouTuber MatPat did a video on his Film Theory channel called "The Cult of Christian Grey" where he explains the psychological manipulations that Grey uses on Anna. Seriously, go watch it now (** YouTube video ID: 3VVyh_IM3Ik **) before continuing to read this chapter. I promise that it's a well spent 19 minutes of your life and an insight into the "Cult of Dumbledore" as well as the "Cult of Voldemort" and why no one seems to be questioning a borderline "senile" old man. The eight steps of indoctrination is what I'm going to make Dumbles use on not only Ron, but all the members of the British Wizarding World to put them under his control, knowingly or not.**

 **mattcun: Hopefully this chapter will sate you for the time being.**

 **Ronin Kenshin: Well thank you for the praise, and also here's another chapter for you.**

 **Opinr(guest): Have another chapter, my friend.**

 **Guest (seriously dude, please put a fake name for reference purposes, see Opinr above for an example): I did fix that mistake. My strongpoint is not Norse mythology, unfortunately. That's something that I do want to fix in the near future when I have time.**

 **crazy dragon ninja: Here's another chapter, and more to look forward to.**

 **Shadowz101: Yeah, I've been on a Halo fix, but now it's MGSV right now. Damn that game's good. There are a few people I missed during the Aphrodite/Thor rampage of vengeance (trademark pending), that will be round two once Vernon's trial and sentencing is complete, which I hopefully will knock out soon.**

 **percyjacksonfan135: Well here's one more.**

 **HeirOftheHowlingWolves: Wish granted. See? There was a reason I was asking all those questions :).**

 **ww1990ww: Unfortunately I don't know much about the** ** _Darksiders_** **series, though I own the second game through Xbox's Games with Gold program (I've got a backlog of games). I do agree that Chiron mentions in the book that capital G God is talking about the metaphysical. While I could somehow implement that, I would need more knowledge of the series before I pull that off. This is the reason why there are only** ** _elements_** **of the** ** _Devil May Cry_** **series involved in this story, I know enough about the weapons from information that I can gather from both YouTube and from the DMC wiki page. I know some lore, but I'd rather not contradict myself.**

 **Ogreman: Now while you didn't review in the "traditional" method I do want to say thank you and I hope that this chapter continues to live up to the expectations that you've read and expect from me so far.**

 **Guest #2: Here, have another chapter.**

 **GryffindorPosidens Divergents: I know right? Claudia is the badass tech nerd that later becomes an agent and (spoiler alert) becomes head of the Warehouse after Mrs. Fredricks. I do wish that that show was still on the air. I miss the banter between Pete and Myka.**

 **One last thing before we get on with the story. Guest users, please follow fellow guest user Opinr's example and use a fake name, that way you know that I'm talking to you rather than someone else. It just makes it easier for me to keep track of things. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of MS Word and my laptop. Complete disclaimer in chapter 1.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Divine communication.'_

 **[Specific event start/stop]**

XxXxXxX

It had been two days since Harry had arrived in Camp Half-Blood and since then he had become acquainted with all of the cabin councilors like Clarisse of the Aries cabin. She had been incessant in asking about Yamato, then proceeding to semi-insult him about being 'one of the competent children of Aphrodite'. The last two mornings went the same way: he would wake up at the crack of dawn after experiencing a variation of the dream where there would be very small changes. The second night he was at camp the character in the dream had used a handgun, and last night there were more people added to the group around the battle, both living and dead as well as the song from _Kill Bill_ , 'The Lonely Shepherd.'

After waking up before breakfast he would go jogging around the bay, practicing throwing punches as he did. His reasoning was that should he ever be disarmed he would need a more structured hand to hand fighting method. If he didn't say year-round he was planning on taking a myriad of different martial arts to see what specific style would work for him. While basic combat training was taught at camp, it seemed like the more advanced fighting styles one had to learn on their own, though that was an exception for Ares' children as they most likely had styles passed down from the most trained of them to the greenhorns. The previous day he had talked to the Hephaestus cabin leader Beckendorf about commissioning him a dagger blade that he could hide in an ankle sheath that could also be thrown if needed.

Even after he finished his jog and other workout routines he had set himself on he would practice more sword katas with his own blade before practicing as well with the Camp training blades. He rationalized that there might be times where he would have to use the 'standard issue' blade if for some reason, gods forbid, he was unable to use Yamato for one reason or another.

Harry was both happy and sad at the same time though as he had received a newspaper from both the mundane and wizarding worlds alerting him that his uncle had brutally murdered his aunt and cousin. While he couldn't care less about his cousin, it was his aunt he was slightly saddened by. While she demeaned and insulted him, she never did lay a hand on him. After talking to Chiron about it he concluded that he was sympathizing with his tormentors. According to the newspaper from the mundane side Vernon's arraignment was at the end of the week. In the wizarding world they were accusing Harry of murdering his own relatives, placing his uncle under an _Imperius_ curse to force him to do so.

Harry strolled into the pavilion after his pre-breakfast workout and shower to finally eat when Hedwig arrived with a small letter sized package in her beak. He opened and unfolded it to see a pair of very large folders that one would similarly find usage inside of as police or federal agency case file. One folder was labelled 'Black' while the other was labelled 'Potter.' Harry had obviously confirmed that these were the preliminary results of the audit he requested for the Potter estate and vaults, but he didn't request the Black family vault and accounts audited. He opened the Potter folder and saw what he suspected from at least the monetary portion of the accounts. It was all drained down to a single Knut as 'Restitution for Cedric Diggory's death' and the rest was confiscated by the Ministry. However as the ancestral artifacts were only to be handed off to immediate family or children, and since Harry didn't have any children they stayed where they were.

He only paged through the inventory of the Potter family vault which had some treasures, enchanted items such as mage staves and other medieval weaponry, and many tomes passed down for generations from the Potter family line as well as several that merged into the Potter family such as the Perverells. He saw a note from Ragnuk himself stating that they were in the process of reclaiming all the stolen money from over the years, but until they did recover it into his accounts physically they would extend him a line of credit worth what was stolen and automatically transfer they money for the debts accrued until then. Opening the second folder for the Black family he was immediately greeted with a letter from Sirius himself.

 ** _'Pup,  
'If you're reading this then that either means that I'm dead and did so without any children of my own, or you've gained access to the Black family vault and the rest of its ancestral contents. If I am in fact dead, make good use of it. Go out on a few dates with some lovely young ladies for me, will you? Find someone like your mum and settle down. Someone fierce and fearless, someone who can hold their own, and someone absolutely lovely.  
'If on the off chance that I'm NOT dead then congratulations, sorry I couldn't tell you sooner about being my heir, I sort of got put away before I could have any Pad-lettes of my own. I was going out with quite the lovely lady before your parents got killed by Voldemort, but oh well. It's my fault I went after Pettigrew instead of watching over you. You have no idea how many times since I escaped Azkaban a year ago (1) that I've tried persuading Dumbledore to let you live with me rather than the despicable _****THINGS** ** _called your aunt and uncle. Enough of that though. As my heir you have access to all the Black family fortune and valuables as well as my ancestral home at Number 4 Grimmuld Place.  
'Enjoy,  
'Padfoot'  
P.S.: Please do get rid of my mother's portrait. She can be quite annoying._**

Harry folded up the letter and placed it back in the folder. He glanced through the folder's contents as he was sure actual training was going to start soon. He had already sacrificed a portion of his meal towards his mother, his unknown grandfather, Hades, and Athena. He looked at the total of the account ledger and saw how many zeroes were there.

"That's… a lot of zeroes," he heard behind him. Harry spun around to see Luke Castellian, the councilor for the Hermes cabin. "What are galleons?" he said sitting next to Harry backwards, away from the table.

"Money used by the wizarding community," Harry replied, closing the folder quickly, not allowing the son of the Thief to see what Harry owned.

"And how much, exactly, is a galleon?" Luke asked curiously.

"They're made from gold into coins weighing one troy ounce each," Harry replied absentmindedly.

"Ok so that's about $292.28 per troy ounce… (2) which would mean that you're one rich kid."

Harry was surprised, "How did you know that?"

Luke looked smug, "Well I'm the son of Hermes, and we tend to have a tendency to know the value of things. That and I watch the Commodities Market."

"So… you cheated," Harry deadpanned.

"A little," Luke smirked. He reclined a bit, allowing him to lean on the table. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What about?" Harry's eyebrow was raised.

"You know, I heard about you and your past. How you were left with your relatives, how they abused you mentally and physically, how a megalomaniac forced you to go back to them every summer during which they lock you up like some sort of criminal for something outside your control. Why didn't your mother, the Lady of Love herself save you?"

"She said something about jurisdiction, how she wasn't allowed to do anything-."

"Is that what she told you?" Luke chided. "The gods can go anywhere they wish, do anything they want. They can be anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye. If your divine mother does in fact love you so much, why did she wait until you were fifteen and in prison before she took notice of you?" The 'what-if' questions started worming their way into his mind. "Why should you show any loyalty to her when she's abandoned you for fifteen years?"

Luke's argument made sense, in a twisted way. However this made Harry curious. "If I were to not show loyalty to my mother, who would I show loyalty to, and why?"

Luke leaned close, "You have to promise to keep this on the down low. There is another who you can show loyalty to. He's powerful and mighty and it took the Sky Lord's most powerful weapon to defeat him. Of you swear your loyalty to him through me and join us when the time is right then you will share in our bounty and he would grant you a share of his power."

Harry thought about it, however something sounded 'hinky' (4) with the whole deal. He had already been used by Dumbledore and this deal sounded just too good to be true. "I'll have to think on it," Harry replied.

"Take your time, but don't wait too long as this offer won't last forever," Luke said before he got up and walked back to his cabin's table after planting a kiss on Selene.

XxXxXxX

Harry sat on the hill overlooking the camp, the same one where Thalia Grace had been turned into a tree which protected the campers inside by her father Zeus. Harry contemplated Luke's offer and analyzed every little thing that he knew. The first thing was the one that Luke was talking about. He had learned from Chiron that names had power and he shouldn't tell anyone his full name for multiple reasons, primarily curses which required one's name.

He thought about who would be just as powerful as Zeus if not more. The only beings he could think of were the Titans or the Primordials like Mother Earth herself or an entire pantheon. But Luke spoke as though he were speaking of one person and one person only Harry would have to swear an allegiance to, not a group. But of it was a Titan, who? There were plenty of Titans that opposed Kronos's rule and teamed up with the Olympians when the opportunity presented itself, but there were just as many supporting the Titan king as well.

Harry did think about the motives of his mother. Why DID she wait until he was on the verge of going clinically insane instead of dropping him off with a person who she would be certain that they would take care of him? Was there something that she needed from him (3)? While he was caught in his mental debate he didn't realize that another camper had come up to him.

"So what's tall, dark, and brooding doing sitting at the foot of the pine tree when everyone else is actually having fun?" a girl stated forcing him to look up. Before him stood a girl, roughly the same age as him (but then again so were a mass majority of the campers there as well), with long black hair, blue eyes, and a tan that screamed 'California surfer' (5).

"Just thinking," Harry replied, in an attempt to keep his troubles to himself.

She sat down next to him and said, "So you're just sitting here… thinking. About what?"

"Nothing," Harry said a little too quickly.

"Uhhuh, right. So you're just sitting here under the most depressing place in camp to think about… nothing," the girl replied back sarcastically, adding in gestures to show that Harry wasn't fooling her. "The only time anyone goes someplace depressing is when they need to think about something serious without the chance of someone finding them. So spill, what were you thinking about?" she asked firmly.

Harry saw that she wasn't going to leave any time soon, or at least not without answers. He sighed, "Have you ever thought if your parents cared about you or not?"

"While it's hard for me to remember her sometimes, I know that my mother cared for me. However foster parents, not so much."

"What about your godly parent?"

"Well… we've had our high points and our low points. I mean when I originally met him I pretty much yelled at him for letting my mother die. It took a while but at least we can interact now without bringing up old fights. Why do you ask?"

"I've been talking to Luke-." The girl let out a scoff-like laugh. "-and he has been telling me how my mother could have done something over the last thirteen years. And to be honest, he speaks logically."

"Flawed logic," the girl interrupted. "Do you know his history?" Harry shook his head. "His story is similar to a lot of demigods here at camp. Our mother or father had a one night stand with a disguised god or goddess and a month or two later we appeared on our mortal parent's doorstep. If our parents married then the stepparent dislikes is because we are not if their blood, however that has to do with supernatural issues more than anything else. At some point we're attacked by some monster which causes us to leave home either voluntarily to protect our parents and stepsiblings or by force by the stepparent not wanting us around anymore putting their kids and their lives in danger. Eventually we make our way here through either by ourselves after wandering for a long time or through a searcher like the Satyrs. Luke had a very similar experience, one he has yet to forgive both himself and his father."

"What about me? I can guarantee you that I have the most unique life out of everyone in camp."

She shrugged, "I don't know. That's up to you to decide whether you decide to absolutely forgive your parent for not doing what you think they should have done, thank them for just getting you here alive, or hold a grudge." She got up and looked at the bay, "You know, a German philosopher once said, 'Every man enters the world as many, but leaves as one.' What happens next is up to you (6)."

Harry stared at the girl. She was very insightful for her age, "Just who are you?"

She turned around with a grin and said, "Leah Blackwood, daughter of Triton. Pleased to meet you."

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, another chapter knocked out. I wanted to put more in it, but I just couldn't think of anything to add this time around.** ** _Kill Bill_** **? Yeah someone mentioned it and the song "The Lonely Shepherd" got stuck in my head. Let's be honest, it would be appropriate. Also, more notes!**

 **1\. This was written shortly after the second task so therefore closely enough to be a year.**

 **2\. According to google the price of gold in December of 2005 was $292.28 per troy ounce. Today it's well over $1300 per troy ounce.**

 **3\. As we all know the gods are not Omnipresent. To those of a Christian background, or those who know Latin, Omnipresent means "always present." In this case Aphrodite not knowing Harry's internal debate as she's off doing her thing.**

 **4\. And Ms. Abby Scuito of** ** _NCIS_** **makes a cameo appearance by quoted by Harry's inner voice.**

 **5\. The OC Leah Blackwood belongs to user HeirOftheHowlingWolves (** ID: 5002399 **) and is used with their permission.**

 **6\. The quote is actually from a much larger quote that Martin Heidegger said, but this is the segment that everyone's heard at least once. The second line at the end is a line from the E3 trailer for** ** _Splinter Cell: Conviction_** **.**

 **Alright before I take off and play more** ** _Metal Gear Solid 5_** **\- I mean work on stuff. Yeah… that… So a while back I wrote some other stories that I never quite got around to publishing on the site. If I were to post them on the site would you guys be interested in reading them? Let me know and I'll decide on whether I will or not. I've also been thinking of writing a Game of Thrones crossover as well but that idea is still in its infancy and might just die as an idea. I do have a** ** _Halo_** **one that's on ice but it does have two chapters written.**

 **Also before I go I need to ask a favor from you guys, I need someone who can write prophecies. I plan to send Harry on a quest that is** ** _completely_** **unrelated to the Lightning Thief quest, but I lack the poetic talent to write such a thing. If you're interested shoot me a PM and I'll contact you about what he'll need to accomplish so you can shoot me some prototype prophecies.**

 **Also a quick metrics report as of 9/8/2015 2:24am CST: 195 followers, 143 favorites, included in 3 communities, and a whopping 4761 views. Holy crap you guys! Keep being awesome!**

 **Next time: Debts will start to be settled. Dumbledore begins to search for the fugitive Harry. Harry makes contact with Sirius.**


	7. Chapter 6: Like a Lannister

**Hello there again everyone and welcome to another chapter. Now I had just finished watching the fifth season of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **right as I finished writing the last chapter and thought that this chapter's name was completely appropriate. More notes at the end as I really don't have much more to say before we begin.**

 **Statistics since the last chapter:  
260 Followers, 194 Favorites, 7 communities, and 9,383 views.  
Holy crap guys, keep up the awesomeness.**

 **Review time!**

 **ww1990ww: Just run with it for now with the whole gold thing. Also see the end notes about the other thing you asked about.**

 **That-One-Perfectionist-Girl: Thanks and I'll PM you once I have the quest mapped out.**

 **Opinr: Well why not have another chapter :)?**

 **Smokeing: Why thank you.**

 **Finwitch1: Yep, working on it. While I like the direct approach, I think at least his first official quest needs a little fanfare.**

 **HeirOftheHowlingWolves: Oh good. I consider that a win in my book.**

 **percyjacksonfan135: Well then hopefully you'll love this one too.**

 **Candy Phantom: He's Poseidon's child that he had with his goddess wife.**

 **Sailor Yin Yang: You can send a PM to me with the character's bio if you want. Just know that I'm not obligated to use him/her if I do not wish to.**

 **DZ2: *Double checks username* No. It can't be… *Checks again* [Commence screen staring in disbelief]. My little spaziness aside, I'm glad that you've found this story interesting, and thank you for coming up with the challenge in the first place.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of MS Word and my laptop. See chapter 1 for the full disclaimer.**

 **Warning: Was written on low amounts of sleep, will fix mistakes if pointed out.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Divine thought speaking/familiar bond thoughts.'_

"[Other language auto-translated to English.]"

 **[Specific event start/stop marker]**

XxXxXxX

 _December 23, 2005. 740 Park Avenue Penthouse._

Three months had passed since Harry had arrived in the United States and Camp Half-Blood. He spent most of his time training in the weaponry provided by camp as well as Yamato. He had done well enough with bows, nothing to the level of the Apollo campers, but he ranked in the top ten outside of the Sun god's children. His knowledgebase as well as his photographic memory angered many of the campers, primarily those in Athena's cabin as they were the librarians of the camp and had many texts in multiple languages, though most were translated over into Greek. That actually caused quite the interesting confrontation with Annabeth a few months ago.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback]**

 _Two months ago, Camp Half-Blood._

Harry had been having a mostly relaxed day in October, considering that _it_ was coming again very soon. He sat on the porch of Aphrodite's cabin reading War and Peace in the original English translation. He had a quarter of the book left when he noticed someone standing in front of him. "Can I help you Ms. Chase?"

"How are you able to read English so easily?" she asked, well more like demanded.

Harry closed his book after dog-earing the page. "I have a photographic memory," he replied simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she pressed.

Harry sighed. "I don't actually read the pages thoroughly. Once I look at them they're burned into my memory. I spend my free time mentally disassembling what dyslexia has mixed up. A few years ago I started studying cryptology and anagrams, while it does make it easier to decode, it still takes time."

"So you forced yourself to learn how to read English without getting it jumbled up?"

"More like shortening the decoding time, but yes."

 **[End flashback]**

XxXxXxX

Harry had been quite the busy bee, especially when discovering his powers that being a child of Aphrodite came with. One of the most useful ones that he started learning how to control was his metamorph abilities. It had been weird to say the least. He first experimented with changing his eye, hair, and skin color. It had taken close to a month to become adept enough to keep the transformation in place. He found out quite fun to mess with Annabeth when she tried to follow him around for answers. He then started working on changing the pitch of his voice at a moment's notice. Harry had to say, he did a mean Morgan Freeman impression. He then worked on female voices as he figured he might have to throw his voice similarly how a ventriloquist does with dummies. The next thing he did was preparation for a full body transformation. After getting Dobby to retrieve anything on metamorphmagi from the Black and Potter vaults Harry found that transforming one's body immediately all at once the first time tends to hurt 'like balls' as one journal entry stated (1). So he borrowed some of his sisters' magazines that had 'hot guys' to find men of a similar physique to use as a template to work off of as the entry also stated that changing one's height tends to throw off balance making them look like a klutz or accident prone as they aren't used to their bodies.

That made Harry think of a certain girl that was six years ahead of him that was always clumsy. Tripping on nothing and always wobbling as if she had been drinking, though she never did to his knowledge. He also remembered this girl constantly changing hair colors on a daily basis. He kept trying to think of who she was to remember a child from when he was a baby that was just like her, but less clumsy. What did he call her? That's right, 'Nym'; though he knew that wasn't her full name (2).

Speaking of memories, Harry had spent a full day with Castor and Pollux talking about the mind specifically. Castor had likened a mental fight to a game of 2Flag (3), or classic capture the flag with two flags where you had to bring the enemy team's flag back to your base in order to win, unlike camp's rule where you had to cross the boundary set by Chiron in order to win. In this case the 'flag' was information. Castor then went on to describe the two primary categories of attack, assault and infiltration. Like their real world counterparts required the attacker to brute force their way into their opponent's mind and infiltration required the attacker to sneak into the defender's mind without them knowing or tripping their mental defenses. He stressed that the normal Hecate blessed mortals, even extremely powerful ones, shouldn't be able to get past the mental defenses of demigods; however demigods blessed by Hecate were a different story.

Pollux then explained the necessity of mental defenses and how to build them. He explained that while building defenses will not keep the gods or brings of similar power out, it would keep mortals and other demigods out. First and foremost, mental defenses are constructs of the mind and therefore Harry's imagination was the limit and he could create rules that superseded reality's. If he could think of a purpose for an object that his mind created, whether it actually meant something or was a redirect, he could create it. But before he started filing his mind with defenses he needed to create two things: a shell and a safe room. The shell was the environment that ask invaders and welcome guests would arrive in, he could make it as welcoming or as hostile as he wanted. The safe room on the other hand was a location or room that served the purpose of containing the information that Harry wanted to keep secret or protect the most. The brothers then suggested that he reorganize his mind, separating the important information from the unimportant. Harry was then told to not use libraries as a safe room as that would be the first place that anyone would look. It was also suggested that he pick places that he knew well as shells and to layer them to make it as difficult as possible for the invader. Only after he creates the shells should he start on defenses. Castor then added that he should have defenses for both assume and infiltration minded invaders.

So that's what he did, he created an empty field with a table and chair. He then imagined each of his memories as sheets of paper that he stacked in piles of 'important,' 'semi-important,' and 'unimportant'. Unsurprisingly the unimportant pile was much bigger. He imagined each of the piles that were on the table as flash drives and grabbed them. It was then he started creating his mindscape. Two months had passed since then and he had made several revisions to the defenses, but the current version he was quite proud of.

The first thing that you would notice entering Harry's mind was that there was a mahogany door with a gold knob in the middle of a corn field (4), you could look behind it but there was nothing there to suggest that the door actually did anything other than just sit there. The door had two immediate defenses with two paths set into it. The doorknob was a biometric sensor, if anyone other than Harry were to grab it without him accompanying them they would arrive at a planned landscape that was Hogwarts with a bulbous, massive, purple ship hovering over it (5). Harry only put things that people know he knew about, like the Gryffindor common room and dorms, each of the classrooms that were in use during his four years, the Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch, and the library. Inside the castle there were the soldiers of the Covenant prowling the halls for enemies, as well as well as other fictional characters that specialized in counter-espionage. Now while the sons of Dionysus said not to include a library, that's not where he put any of the important memories or information. No, this was a trap that would make Admiral Ackbar proud.

In each of the books were a few pages of benign details that might even put Binns to sleep if he were to read them. Then out of nowhere the invader would be visually assaulted by sexually explicit visual content on the following page flip. The children of Aphrodite's minds tend to run on the more into the 'gutter' as it were than the rest of the children at camp. It isn't uncommon to hear off color sex jokes and sex based conversations inside the cabin. After all their mother is the goddess of love, beauty, and lust. Some of the scenes could be described as quite romantic and steamy; however in the titles of books that contained anything that could be considered interesting or some of Harry's deepest secrets contained some of the most deprived scenes of sexual deviancy that one would be pressed to find on the deep net, which included bestiality which now that he looked back at it made a bit of bile rise into this throat.

If somehow the invader managed to get past those scenes of horror, as some books contained some weird kinks, they would be taken to the beaches of Normandy during the events of Operation Overlord. The invader would have to avoid being shot by not only not-Germans in the machine gun nests and bombardment, but also the not-Allied soldiers as well (6). What made them different? Well they all had modern arms and weaponry. But that was not all as there was a huge secret lying on the other side of the bunkers: a certain massive bipedal tank from a certain franchise. That's right, Harry had a Metal Gear. Well in his mind that is.

If SOMEHOW the invader managed to get past the fifty foot tall bipedal tank that had twin thirty millimeter rotary canons, lasers, anti-tank missiles, and a railgun that could launch nuclear ordinance, they would end up in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere and they would meet a certain idiot dressed in blue armor. A certain blue armored idiot that has a tendency to kill his own teammates. The certain idiot's name? Michael J. Caboose.

Harry was knocked out of his musings when the doorbell rang. He quickly transformed into one of his templates. Currently he was 'wearing' the visage of a young man with dirty blonde hair, an average American height and weight, and bright blue eyes. His facial features he combined when he observed the crowd on the streets. He was a veritable face in the crowd, along with his other 'sets' he created. He looked through the eyehole and saw that it was his guests he invited.

Harry quickly shifted back to the way he was before, straightened his Armani suit he was wearing, and opened the door. "Monsieur and Madame Delacour, Fleur, Gabrielle, welcome to my humble abode," Harry greeted his guests. He saw that all three of the women were dressed quite fashionably. Fleur looked the same that she did when he saw her last, but Gabrielle looked older but that confused him as it had only been around eight months since he had seen her last briefly at the tournament.

"Why thank you, Monsieur Potter," the Delacour patriarch stated politely as he and his family walked inside the luxurious apartment.

"Dobby, if you would please take their coats?" Harry politely asked.

Dobby popped into existence right next to Harry and his French guests. "Of course Master Harry," Dobby cheerfully replied as he took their heavy winter coats and hung them up magically on the coat hook near the door. Dobby then popped away to do other tasks.

"I keep telling him to stop calling me 'Master' but he does it anyway," Harry muttered.

"Well Monsieur Potter, house elves have their little quirks. They have magically induced instincts that compel them to call the one they're bonded to 'Master' or 'Mistress'," the Delacour matriarch stated.

"You are treating him well at least, yes?" Fleur asked as they walked into the sitting room that had luxurious leather couches and chairs.

"I am," Harry said as he sat down and the Delacour family followed suit on the other pieces of furniture. "He keeps the apartment in order as well as stocks the fridge and pantry when I'm about to visit, though I've only done so once in the last three months. I usually pick up after myself, force of habit."

"Are you doing well? You certainly look better since I last saw you in France."

Harry sighed, "Better than I expected than I would be, all things considering. I have to disguise myself whenever I go out so if the Goat and his minions go searching for me all they will see is a face in a crowd that doesn't look like the Harry they expect to see. Not only that but I am training myself for the day that I see the Goat again, amongst other things."

There was a slight awkward silence before the Delacour patriarch spoke up and cleared his throat, "Allow me to introduce myself and my wife as you know our two daughters already. My name is Jean and this is my lovely wife Appoline."

Harry took her hand and gently kissed it, "Milady." Her short giggle was otherworldly, as if she were an angel from Heaven and her daughters were clones of her, albeit younger.

"Monsieur Potter, you flatter me," she said sweetly.

"It's not a problem. I guess you're wondering why I had you come here, other than for a good cup of tea. New York can be quite brisk in the winter." As Harry said that Dobby appeared with a tray of teacups and a steaming kettle.

Jean took a cup that Harry filled. "It did cross our minds, though I can hazard a guess that you wish to discuss the life debt that my two daughters owe you."

"You'd be correct," Harry calmly replied. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gabrielle stiffened as she had no idea what was going to happen next. "I do wish to discuss how I will accept the life debt owed."

"[Please sir, please don't make me do anything degrading,]" she pleaded in French, her blue eyes tearing up.

Harry walked over to the frightened eleven year old (7) and lightly laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "[Don't worry, I wouldn't make you do anything that I wouldn't make myself do,]" Harry said with a smile. It was only then he just realized that the family was staring at him. "[I'm speaking fluent French, aren't I?]" The four family members nodded. "[I assume that this would make it easier to talk with everyone?]"

"[That would probably be best, Monsieur Potter as while Gabrielle knows some English, it's not fluent like her sister's is,]" Jean said. Though Harry's immediate language switch intrigued him. "[How did you learn how to speak French so fluently? You sound like a natural born Parisian.]"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "[Well that's thanks to my mother, as she's the epitome of beauty and men's tastes tend to differ… it's a power that occasionally pops up in her children.]" Harry then went on to explain that whenever he heard a language he would unknowingly understand and speak it.

"[I can see why that could get annoying at times,]" Fleur stated with amusement.

"[You have no idea. There's a reason I tend to avoid Chinatown, so many languages and dialects of the same language in the same place. I was walking with a friend trying to find a Christmas gift and while talking switched from Mandarin, Japanese, Vietnamese, and Korean mid-sentence multiple times.]"

"[Digression aside, how would my daughters repay you for their life debt?]" Apolline asked.

Harry set his teacup down and leaned forward, fingers steepled. If one would make a comparison one might say he resembled Gendo from _Evangelion_. "[As you know both Voldemort and Dumbledore are out to get me. One manipulated into thinking that killing me will prevent his own death, the other the master manipulator that will throw the world into true chaos. That being said I am one man, albeit young, against two sides of the extreme. On one side I have Voldemort and his Death Munchers who are fanatical in their beliefs that only those of 'pure blood' should not only rule the wizarding world, but the mundane as well through extermination. While his army's numbers are small, they are increasing every day if the letters that I'm receiving by proxy from friends that truly believe in my innocence. On the other side we have Dumbledore who literally has an army at his disposal as well. They believe that every word spewing from his mouth is the gospel from the mouth of Christ himself. They're just as fanatical but are willing to throw themselves in front of lethal curses while only throwing non-lethal stunners in return.

"[While I do have the protection of the United States both mundane and magical alike and their allies as well as the Greek gods, I'm only one man against two armies who both want me dead; one in the form of long term manipulation and being strung along until death, the other wants me tortured before I die. It's a lose-lose situation. I need an army of my own, or at least an army of people ready to stand up when the time comes.]"

"[And how do you suggest we go about this? How do the life debts fit into this? While I won't be able to tell my daughters what to do once you've given them orders, I do strongly disagree with sending them into war,]" Jean firmly stated.

Harry stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the cityscape. "[Monsieur Delacour, what do you know of the war machine?]"

"[You need money to run it.]"

"[Indeed, that of which I have. Money to pay mercenaries, money to pay for food and munitions, money to pay for deployments and fire support. Money is only one part that makes the cogs war machine turn. Voldemort and Dumbledore know this as well. Voldemort has some of the richest Purebloods in his pocket, pockets he in turn can reach in to and take as much money as he needs to fund his little war. Dumbledore took my family's money to finance his little Kentucky Fried Chicken club, and I bet when Moldypants begins his assaults on Britain and countries surrounding her Dumbledore will start asking for financial support to ward the Dark Lord off. But like I said, money is but one cog. People are another.

"[When war is initiated, whether it be the Second World War that brought all of our countries together against a common enemy or against a terrorist organization that oppresses the people under their rule, each volunteer or conscripted man and woman all have a role. During the last great war women who were homemakers took over their husbands' jobs. Every man and woman fighting today are sorted into places where their talents may help their side. In this case for your daughters I'm going to need them to help me prepare for this upcoming three sided war.]"

"[How?]" Fleur asked.

Harry sat back down in his chair. "[Fleur, there are multiple ways both you and your sister can help me with this. There's research and development of new spells, wards, or weaponry and defenses. There's medicine. There's resource and personnel procurement. There's many ways you can assist. Fleur, you were planning on interning at Gringotts weren't you?]"

"[Yes, I was planning on becoming a curse breaker,]" she replied.

"[And does curse breaking require skills in mathematics?]"

"[Yes, they require numerical pattern recognition as well as being able to think quickly on your feet.]"

"[Do you have any experience in money management?]" Harry asked, the next answer would decide the primary role Fleur would play.

"[My parents made sure to teach us how to spend money responsibly. What are you getting at?]" Fleur all but politely demanded. Harry pulled out a folder and opened it to a very specific form before setting it on the table. Fleur took the paper and read it. "[What is this?]"

"[It's a legal document stating that if you sign you'll be legally allowed to access my money and distribute it as my executor, or whatever it's called. I can't be out managing my assets and properties as like I said that I do have protections legally, if Dumbledore and his followers do anything illegal to try and grab me there's little I can do, especially if they ambush me. They won't expect a broker like yourself to be managing it.]"

"[You want me to manage your money?]" Harry nodded. "[But what will I do for housing and money?]"

"[You will be paid and you can have full use of the properties I own, like this apartment.]"

"[So I will work for you then?]" Fleur asked. Harry again nodded. She then signed the paper which took a small sample of her blood as proof of her signing. "[What will you have me do first?]"

"[Invest money in profitable older companies and promising up incomers, I trust your judgement,]" Harry replied.

"[What about me?]" Gabrielle asked timidly.

"[What do you like to do?]" Harry asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"[Well… I like the idea of making new spells.]"

"[Well then you will do that. Finish your education, and do that.]"

"[I do have one concern, monsieur Potter. What of their love lives? There's a reason why I'm concerned about my daughters having life debts. Normal life debts between humans are solved easily enough, some times without knowledge that they even did it. Life debts for Veela on the other hand can be complex,]" Appoline stated. "[Depending on the heart of the rescuer it is more common than not for the rescued, Fleur and Gabrielle in this case, to fall in love with them (8).]"

"[Heart?]"

"[Yes. There is a law that does not exist in Britain that exists most everywhere else, it's the reason why there haven't been any Veela colonies in the British Isles since the late twelve hundreds. Greedy, pig headed wizards used to hire vagabonds to place a Veela he had his eye on in danger so that he could 'rescue' them, creating a life debt. With those of an impure heart or intentions cause what is akin to slavery where they could have their new Veela 'slave' do anything and everything deprived that her new 'master' wanted. Those of a pure heart and intentions on the other hand could spawn one of the more pure relationships in the world. The law was ratified in most international magical communities, and as the British still haven't ratified the same law all Veela left the British Isles never to return to be citizens.]"

"[However we can see, monsieur Potter, that you had pure intentions when saving both of my daughters,]" Jean interrupted. "[What will you do if either, or both, of them try to pursue you romantically?]"

Harry thought for a moment, unsure what to say. The two girls looked at him, hanging on his response. "[I'll be honest, I don't know. While I feel as though it might work out in the end, I'm uncertain. At this point in my life I'm just rolling with the 'punches' as it were. But I can assure you of one thing, I would never intentionally hurt them.]" There was a bit of an awkward silence that fell for a few minutes before Harry spoke up again. "[Gabrielle, it looks like you grew a bit since the last time I saw you.]"

She blushed a bit being put on the spot, "[Well yes. I grew a bit.]"

"[I'd say. You looked like a first year last year but now you could pass as someone in line at the DMV for their driver's license.]"

"[Veela, even those who are part Veela like my sister and I, go through an accelerated puberty,]" Fleur explained. "[For most of our lives until we reach puberty we look child-like to ward off unwanted advances; however being the sexual beings that Veela are we go from how you saw Gabrielle months ago to what we see now in the matter of weeks. It's more annoying than painful, more than anything.]"

The Delacour family stayed for a bit longer. They chatted about things, both political and otherwise, before they left leaving Harry in his very large apartment but not before both girls kissed him on the cheek. Harry had one other meeting to take care of, but that wouldn't come for close to another week. As he looked out towards the Empire State Building he saw that angry black clouds started to surround the lighting rod at the top. Harry knew that something big was going to happen soon.

XxXxXxX

 _December 31, 2005. 23:30 hours, Times Square._

Hermione had no idea why she was here in New York City during the busiest event of the year that is recognized worldwide. She had received a letter from Gringotts months ago telling her to be at this specific street corner at a half-hour to midnight on December thirty-first. Her letter had a compulsion charm to read it quietly then burn it, and if anyone asked it was a notice from the bank notifying her that funds were stolen from her account, but returned.

Later that week her parents told her that they were spending Christmas in upstate New York and would be attending the world famous New Year's Eve party that would happen in Times Square. Apparently a very thankful patient had gifted him three passes to a very expensive ski resort for an entire week, and considering the hell she was going through at Hogwarts that year thanks to the pink cardigan monster lovingly referred to as 'Umbitch' she jumped at the chance at some peace and quiet.

It was when she was bumped by a woman that she was brought out of her mental musings. "Sorry 'bout that," she said. "Hey, you dropped something," she pointed out to Hermione a small piece of paper that looked like a paper football.

"Thanks-," Hermione replied, but when she turned to look there was no one there, the closest person was twenty feet away and it wasn't the woman that bumped into her. She opened the note and it said, 'Diner behind you. Corner booth. Come alone in five minutes or I'm gone. –H.'

She turned around and saw that there was a coffee shop that she didn't necessarily notice before. She walked inside and saw that it looked like a diner that you would see from the sixties, just with a more updated uniform. While the diner wasn't packed, there were quite a few people there. She didn't even notice the woman who came up to her holding a menu. "Hi!" she said cheerfully while wearing '2006' glasses like the people outside were. "Table for one?"

Hermione was taken a bit aback at her cheerfulness, "Umm no… I'm meeting someone here, in the corner booth." Hermione then pointed to the booth discreetly.

The waitress looked over to the seat. "Well there's no one over there right now, but you can sit there if you want to."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

The waitress led her over the booth and gave her a menu when she sat down. "Would you like something to drink right away?"

"Hot tea if you have it."

"I'll be back in a jiffy," the waitress said as she went to check on another customer.

"Hermione," she heard a male voice from behind her say. She started to turn around before the voice said, "Don't turn around, just listen."

"Who are you, what do you want?" she asked just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" the man's voice shifted to one that she recognized, one she hadn't heard in over six months.

"Harry?!" she almost shouted in surprise.

"Don't. Turn. Around," Harry said firmly. "You never know who's watching us. And yes it's me."

"Why don't you want me to see you?" Hermione asked. "What did they do to you in Azkaban?"

"Shh~."

It was at that moment when the waitress returned with Hermione's tea. "Have you had enough time to look over the menu?" she asked.

"I'm going to need a few more minutes, thank you," Hermione replied. Once the waitress left again Hermione turned her attention to Harry, "How did you break out? They said you killed your extended family. They said that you used Unforgivables. They-."

"'Mione, slow down and breathe. Yes they did _horrible_ things to me in that hellhole, but that's not the reason I don't want you to see me. I got out thanks to some people in high places, and no I can't tell you. As for us meeting like this? Plausible deniability if someone found out you actually met me here."

"Plausible deniability? What are you talking about?" she asked in genuine confusion.

"'Mione, there's more going on than meets the eye. In the eyes of British wizarding law I'm a fugitive wanted for murder and now escaping prison. You know the entire trial was a sham, you and several dozen people know that as well." Harry then dropped the 'bomb,' he told her everything about Dumbledore and his plans, or at least the abridged version. "That's what he wants to do, throw the world into a twisted vision only he could think up."

"Harry… this is just…" she trailed.

"Unbelievable? I know it is. I believe that Dumbledore not only Obliviated not only me, but several others, you included. While you're here I would highly recommend that you go to St. Mary's in town. Being one of the largest cities in the world they care for both magical and mundanes alike."

"Ron too?"

"I don't know what he did to him, but whatever it was it was over a long time of exposure. They sought me out intentionally, Ron tried to get you killed once you got too close to me first year. Ron might be too far gone, but Dumbledore is a monster." There was a silence that hung over the two. "Listen, I need to head out now, but before I do I need you do to a favor for me."

"Anything," Hermione replied.

"Find allies. People we can both trust. The Delacours stand with me and the Greengrass sisters might be able to assist as their family are old business partners of my family's. But whatever you do, don't trust any of the Weasleys right now, especially Ron. Get allies from every house, not just Gryffindor; hit up Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw as well. Work on your Occlumency as well, hit the local magic alley and get book on it. Get barriers that will make it difficult for Dumbledore to read you just by making eye contact."

Harry stood up only for Hermione to hug him, keeping him from leaving. "Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Maybe soon. Maybe not for a long time. Κύριος Μαΐου Ερμής σας κρατήσει ασφαλή στα ταξίδια σας (9)," Harry said before leaving the diner.

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, another chapter down. Read for notes.**

 **1\. Journal entry? Well it was said that the Black family once had metamorphs as a kind of family trait so this isn't that farfetched.**

 **2\. Now as you know, Harry's never met Tonks during the Order of the Phoenix as that was the first time that he actually met her that he could remember. I also know that she babysat him when he was an infant, something that he remembers vaguely.**

 **3\. 2Flag, other than being not as good as Six Flags, sorry for the pun, is a game variant in the** ** _Halo_** **series where you steal the flag and bring it to your flag in order to score. Like I said in the exposition the CTF games in camp the game is won once you bring it past the boundary set by Chiron, with the CTF variant in** ** _Halo_** **you actually have to defend the carrier until he reaches your flag, a bit more of a challenge.**

 **4\. Think of the exit from the Department of Mysteries from the movie, only filled in with a door.**

 **5\. Yep, that's a Covenant ship. Before you get the pitchforks I made sure to double check my research and history. Halo was released in 2001 and Halo 2 in 2004 (hence the 2014 ten year anniversary rerelease whose cutscenes are beautiful). And remember, this is Harry's imagined defense, what's more effective than a Covenant carrier with their plasma weaponry?**

 **6\. What do I mean with these "nots" in front of the German and Allied soldiers? Well they aren't the ones that were deployed at the original D-Day, that's for sure.**

 **7\. Ok so I did the research. I went on the HP wiki and found that she was born in 1986, and is five years younger than Harry; therefore by this piece of lore, even if we were to move it ten years into the future, would mean that she ten or eleven years old during the events of the Order of the Phoenix as well as this story, also meaning that she was in her first year at Beauxbatons during the Goblet of Fire. Personally I'm going to assume that she was born in the fall, so that being said: eleven years old for this scene during this fic. While the book says that she looked to be "no older eight" I do have an explanation mentioned in the chapter that's hopefully satisfactory. If you're reading this after the fact, hopefully it was satisfactory.**

 **8\. I believe that the origin of Veela life debts and "love" coming from them comes from a specific scene in the movies where Gabrielle flutters her eyes at Harry before Fleur and Bill's wedding, seemingly like a girl that has a crush on him similar to how Ginny did. Logic dictates, based on evidence presented, that since Harry saved her she is now attracted to him, regardless to the fact that she is younger than him.**

 **9\. Got another translation straight from google translate:  
Kýrios Maḯou Ermí̱s sas kratí̱sei asfalí̱ sta taxídia sas.  
May Lord Hermes keep you safe in your travels.**

 **Ok so a note on Harry's metamorph abilities aside from what I've already explained. Now in some fanfics there is a trope (which is a thought or idea that's used a lot) where metamorphs have a "true form." Nope, not in this one. There's going to be three states of form that he'll be using: birth form (aka base form) which is what his body was born as the result of his parents' genetics, identifiable form which is the form which is the way that he thinks he should look, and random transformation in which he picks a series of preset features in his mind before taking on those appearances. So simplified: how he was born, how he feels he should look, and whatever transformation he wants to don temporarily.**

 **Also, why are the references? Well I was in a mood. I mean I got** ** _Metal Gear_** **on the mind thanks to putting well over 30 some hours and then some into the** ** _Phantom Pain_** **so far, hence a Metal Gear in Harry's mind. And** ** _Halo_** **? Well as I stated in note #5 the Covenant are fierce warriors, especially the Elites (Sangheili). And as for the one and only Michael J. Caboose, well I have** ** _Red vs. Blue_** **on the mind as well. Plus he's a team killing f*cktard, the perfect trap. He gets you thinking that you're safe then *WHAM* tank round to the face.**

 **When Harry questions Jean Delacour about his knowledge of war, I wasn't insinuating that Jean was stupid, Jean was just seeing where Harry was going with the conversation. And this next part is related to note #8. I have been approached by one of your fellow readers for a suggestion that I make this a harem-fic. The thing is though, I don't know if I can write that, at least for this fic at least. While it seems as though I'm setting up Harry for a harem or at least more than one girl, but to be honest I still have yet to decide the pairing. I mean I'm leaning towards Thalia, but again I'm undecided at this point in time. So I'm going to pitch a question to you: should I place Harry in a one-girl exclusive relationship, or a more open one (polyamorous) with more than one girl? That's my main question for you guys for this chapter and the one that I hope to hear back from you guys about. I just have one request that you keep it polite, just keep it to "yes" or "no."**

 **Before I go I have some news. I am still working on the HPxNCIS fic that I mentioned once before. I have another that I mentioned last chapter being of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **, I'm still working out all the details and the plans that I will need to make for that one. And I am also working on a plan for a** ** _Metal Gear Solid_** **based fic as well. I have been also thinking of writing a** ** _Stargate_** **and one for an anime so stay tuned for those.**


	8. Chapter 7: Prelude to Summer

**Hey there guys, welcome back. So I've got some news, well it's more like JK Rowling has some news. On 9/22/15 she revealed Harry's parentage, like beyond his parents. You can read the entirety up on Pottermore, just search "The Potter Family." I would link it here, but the site doesn't let me outside of my profile** *play the Price is Right failure noise, the one with tubas* **. Oh well, you deal with the cards you're given.**

 **Long story short though is the Potter family is old, but not part of the "Sacred 28" for reasons of their morality. Hardwin Potter married Iolanthe Perverell, the only Peverell alive. Several Potters served in the Wizengamot like Henry Potter who railed on the wizarding community to assist their muggle counterparts in the Great War (one of the reasons the Potter family is not part of the Sacred 28). Fleamont, Harry's grandfather, married Euphemia and didn't have children until after he retired. Oh yeah, they were loaded. We're talking blueblood types of cash here. And considering that they did have some love of the muggle world would have invested it wisely in both. Fleamont and Euphemia had James, they would see his marriage to Lily and baby Harry before they died of Dragonpox within days of each other, leaving everything to James.**

 **Tl;Dr? Harry's loaded thanks to his old family ties and the money they invested. Since the Black family is similar in ancientness it wouldn't be a shock if they were loaded too, especially since they were primarily Pureblooded.**

 **So what does this mean for this story? Well not much other than the whole being loaded thing. I mean this is AU and this information was brought up AFTER this story started so unless I wanted to go back and edit everything that'd be quite a chore, so I'm just going to go with what I have here as while the names don't line up with cannon, the facts still do.**

 **Guess what time it is? Time to respond to reviews!**

 **mattcun: Well here's another chapter.**

 **Reincarnated Koala: Me and my idea guy have it pretty much figured out, but I won't be doing a harem-fic. Maybe in another fic altogether, but not this one.**

 **Zelda Ray: Well that's sort of my shtick when you think about it lol. But please enjoy this chapter.**

 **gostrow: Enjoy this chapter then :).**

 **Opinr(guest): I hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **This guy doesnt have a clue: Why thank you.**

 **AstralGemini: I'm glad you like it.**

 **yumidunbar123: Well yeah.**

 **xxxthegodgood: Actually working off that idea I've got a second fic in the works that will have Bleach elements in it but isn't a Bleach-centric fic. More on that when I actually get it worked out more. As for those elements making an appearance? Well I don't know at this point, but it's still a possibility.**

 **Alright before I get to other things, new policy for review replies: if I don't reply to you directly in a PM, I'm not going to waste time replying to it again here as I've already answered your question, hopefully. If it's a question that I addressed that I think that everyone needs to hear my reply to, I'll place here in the review replies section.**

 **Before I get to the disclaimers I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to my bud Shadowz101 who has been an immense help in making this story possible by letting me bounce ideas off of him and helping me flesh them all out before I write them into the story.** *Raises a beer* **to you, friendo! You're going to have to buy your own beer though, can't send any through the net. Sorry.**

 **Fun fact: This is the longest chapter I've written for ANY of my stories at around 18.5k words, well when you include notes that is.**

 **Stats for those who like stats:  
359 Followers  
253 Favorites  
12 Communities  
Keep up the good work guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my laptop and my copy of MS Word. Full disclaimer in chapter 1 (technically the full one is in chapter 2, but whateves).**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Divine/familiar communication.'_

 _"Lyrics."_

 **[Specific event start/stop]**

 **{Music suggestion}**

 **/Text messages/**

XxXxXxX

 _Headmaster's office, Hogwarts. January 1, 2006. Evening._

 **{"God's Gonna Cut You Down," Johnny Cash}**

Dumbledore was known by both his local and personal 'friends' and enemies as an enigmatic man. He had to be considering his grand plan for the entire world. But this was one time where he was out enigma'd. During Christmas he had received a vinyl record that had only one song, said song was playing on his phonograph right now. Right now the song was at the chorus.

 _"Go tell that long tongue liar_

 _Go and tell that midnight rider_

 _Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter_

 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

 _You can run on for a long time_

 _Run on for a long time_

 _Run on for a long time_

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down."_ (1)

Dumbledore knew that there was power in words, especially music as it was heard by all. Words were a powerful thing, especially when told by a skilled orator, but music on the other hand was a completely different beast. You could be the most destitute person, but using the right words with the right rhythm you could ensnare hearts and minds. There were several things that this gift was telling him. First was the fact there was no name on the 'From' section, meaning that the sender wanted to keep their identity hidden. Dumbledore scanned the gift for any harmful curses, he found none. The record only contained one song meaning it was either one of the original recordings, or it was a message. The more he listened to the lyrics, the more he was convinced that it _was_ in fact a message.

The conclusion he drew: this song was a death threat.

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile in the Caribbean..._

While Dumbledore was pondering who exactly sent him the vinyl death threat, a certain self-proclaimed dogfather sat in the Black family vacation mansion's living room both pleased and saddened at the same time. Pleased because his own godson managed to escape the same prison he himself had been imprisoned, and in record time too. But he was also saddened too as now his godson is now on the lam with an entire Ministry chasing him both physically and attacking his reputation through more smear campaigns. It didn't help that Harry's monster of an uncle had brutally murdered the wife and son and while the Muggle justice system was going about it the right way, the British Ministry of Magic was blaming the poor teen for something he wasn't even around for. If rumor was to be believed, he wasn't even in the same hemisphere. If this was in fact true, then that would have been smart as most magical governments in Europe were begrudgingly searching for him. This was the reason he went into hiding in one of the Black family properties in the Caribbean from the days of early colonialism. It was an old sugar plantation; however, the fields had been sold off to land developers close to a hundred years ago when the fields were no longer financially feasible to run anymore. While the Black family preached about Pureblood beliefs, they also prided themselves on making good investments, hence why the mansion was still owned by them.

Sirius had received papers from both the Daily Prophet as well as the local magical news, which was a magical offshoot of the New York Times. The paper was laughing at the state of the prison where it took three teens a matter of minutes to break in and remove a prisoner from his cell. Sirius knew that someone sent those teens, the question is who? Dumbledore didn't send anyone as school was in session. There also wasn't an Order meeting as he would have been included in it as well. Speaking of the Order of the Phoenix, all of the members were in different states of shock at Harry's escape. Some like Nym and Remus were happy that he got out of that hell hole as they knew he was innocent; others like Molly accused him of being Dark as 'Only a Dark magic user would be able to escape that place.' That instantly rubbed Sirius the wrong way.

In fact, the entire Weasley clan was split right down the middle on Harry's innocence. Molly, Percy, and Ron were straight up convinced that Harry had been 'Dark' since the Chamber of Secrets. Arthur, Charlie, and the twins said that there was no way he could harm anyone intentionally. Bill and Ginny on the other hand were completely neutral as Bill didn't know Harry all that well and Ginny didn't say a word on the matter. In fact, she looked terrified that if she said anything she would be punished by someone or something listening to her every word. Sirius also noticed Ron's behavior too, just something about it rubbed him the wrong way. In fact, it reminded him of a seminar that he took overseas shortly after becoming an Auror on the topic of cults like the one run by Charles Manson and many others. Specifically on how he controlled the people in said cult. He could theorize all he wanted, but without solid proof he could only be cautious.

Another question arose to him, 'Why didn't Dumbledore fight harder to keep Harry out of Azkaban?' Sirius was knocked out of his depressing musings even there was a tapping at the windowsill. He looked over and saw an owl, specifically a white Snowy Owl. He opened the window and said owl hopped onto the counter, on its leg was a letter on modern paper. "Hedwig?" Sirius asked in disbelief. The owl then barked before bobbing its head in an owl-like affirmative. "But how? Didn't the Ministry take you away?" After all that's what happened to his owl. Hedwig just lifted her leg to show the letter once more. "Right, the letter will most likely explain." Sirius opened the letter but there was only two words written in it. "Semper Fidelis," he said aloud. "Always faithful?" His confusion only lasted for a moment before he felt the belly button tugging sensation of a portkey.

XxXxXxX

 _Harry's apartment, New York City. January 1, 2006._

"Alright Dobby, Sirius will be here any minute. Is everything prepared?" Harry asked his house elf assistant.

"Yes, master Harry, sir! Tea is ready, snacks are out, and the blinds are closed," Dobby replied cheerfully. "And the tracking charm removal ward scheme has been activated as well."

"Very good. And Dobby, you know that you don't have to call me 'master', right?"

"Dobby knows, but Dobby can't resist not calling master 'master.'"

Harry sighed before relenting. "Fine. I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to. Did you pick up the new suit yet?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby has it on Master Harry's bed."

"Please put it on."

"B-but Master, are you be freeing me?" Dobby worriedly asked. "Has Dobby been a bad house elf?"

"No, Dobby. I want you to be representing the House of Potter more eloquently, and a pillowcase doesn't do that to be frank," Harry calmly replied. "Consider it a change of wardrobe. The pillowcase you wear now is a physical representation of your enslavement to the Malfoy family, but the ensemble I've prepared for you is the ushering in of a new life for you. Working with House Potter instead of under it."

"Of course Master, right away!" Dobby cheerfully replied before popping away.

Harry himself was dressed quite casually, as this was his godfather and not the Delacours or any other family that he would need to dress up for, in a Camp Half-blood orange hoodie which was glamoured to look like a New York University hoodie and a pair of Boba Fett helmet patterned sleep pants. The more he looked at the lore behind the fictional mercenary race that was the Mandalorians, the more he liked them. They didn't care what planet, what species, what gender you were or your background, they were all welcome to join the Brotherhood of the Mando'a, to become Mando'ade (2), sons and daughters of Mandalore. Camp is sort of the same way, Chiron didn't care where you came from but you were safe in Camp and you forged bonds with your 'not' brothers and sisters (3) and your 'not' cousins. Most demigods were chased from their homes or ran away, they became nomads either because they wanted as to protect their families, or because their families cast them out. To many, Camp was the only place where they belonged.

Harry wad knocked out of his mental musings by the sound of face hitting hardwood floor (4). Harry turned around and saw Sirius looking around confused while sweeping the room with his wand. "Bugger all, stupid portkeys," Sirius muttered before noticing Harry. "Pup?"

Harry waved at him with an amused grin as he wasn't the only one that had issues with magical transportation from time to time (5). "Yes Sirius, it's me," Harry replied.

Sirius embraced Harry in a hug fit for men. "I thought that I had lost you to that hellhole, pup."

"I almost was if it weren't for the intervention of a few people. Why don't we have a seat?" Harry asked after managing to escape. They both took a seat on one of the apartment's comfortable leather chairs. It was then Dobby popped in with his new uniform. He was dressed in a house elf sized jet black fitted three piece Italian suit, complete with the vest, a white collared shirt, a blood red silk tie, a silver tie clip, and shined dress shoes.

He set a tea kettle and cups on the coffee table. "Your tea, Master Harry."

"Ah, thank you Dobby. Let me know when lunch is ready or if anyone calls," he replied.

"And if you be interested the Holiday Bowl is on with the footsball teams of California and Texas Agriculture and Mining playing (6)."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry took a sip of the perfect temperature tea as Dobby popped away.

Sirius took a moment to process what he just saw. "Wait… that was a house elf?"

"Yes, and?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was so well dressed." Sirius hadn't seen any house elves that dressed that well. Not even the ones in his home when he was growing up. Even families on the side of the Light who cared about magical creatures like house elves didn't dress them up that spiffily either.

"He bound himself to me when I freed him from his former master, something that was brought to my attention a few months ago, I figured if he now works for House Potter that he needs to represent it as well," Harry explained. "While Hermione's heart was in the right place, house elves need our magic to survive though a symbiotic relationship. Otherwise they become depressed and suicidal, manic, or just die from not having any magic for them to leech off of. In return we get their services." Harry then changed the subject, "However that's not the reason I paid for a voice activated transnational portkey to bring you here on this New Year's Day."

"And that was?" Sirius asked, actually confused.

"To talk about a certain Albus way-too-many-names-and-titles Dumbledore," Harry replied firmly.

"Why talk about the headmaster?" Sirius asked, confused once more.

Harry set his tea cup on the table. "Sirius, you trust me, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Would you believe me if I said that the persona that Dumbledore wears is not his true nature?" He could already see Sirius was starting to doubt him. "Tell me, don't you think it is suspicious that you had to rot in Azkaban for over a decade without a trial, and ask it would have taken was the word of the Supreme Mugwump or the Head of the Wizgamot, two titles that Dumbledore has, to free you or even get you a public trial? He knew you from the day you were sorted into Gryffindor and met my parents. He knows your personality, how you think and why you think it, that you wanted another path for the House of Black that was not seeped in the Pureblood ideals that your ancestors held dear. If he knew that you could never betray my father and mother, aside from the fact that you took the Godfather's Oath, wouldn't he had tried to free you?"

"He told me that he couldn't get the support from the Ancient houses to get the votes needed to bring my case into the Wizgamot," Sirius replied, attempting to defend the Leader of the Light.

"That's what he **told** you, but is that something that you truly believe?" Harry asked, being the skeptic. "I just remembered I forgot to do something. Dobby?" he called.

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asked, popping into the room once more.

"Could you please take this parcel to the post office in the Alley? I would've gone myself earlier, but Sirius is now here," Harry said while holding out a yellow envelope that had Hermione's name on it. Sirius could tell there was a square shaped lump slightly smaller than the remote control for Harry's TV sitting on the coffee table (7).

"Of course, Master Harry. I will do it right away!" Dobby replied cheerfully, taking the package and popping away.

"What was in that package?" Sirius asked.

Harry waved him off saying, "It's just a late Christmas present for Hermione I forgot to send." He then returned the conversation where he was originally intended it to go. "Did you ever ask yourself during the entirety of the time I was on trial and was imprisoned why Dumbledore never got me off the hook when we both know that I didn't kill Cedric? Dumbledore has had an eye on me my entire time at Hogwarts as well as my entire childhood. He would have known if I homicidal tendencies developing, now wouldn't he? In fact, during your entire Hogwarts career and afterwards know Dumbledore to take an extreme interest in a student, even if at times it were unwarranted or unneeded?"

Sirius thought to himself and could think of only two people that Dumbledore took an interest in that bordered on unhealthy. "Lucius Malfoy and your father."

"And why would that be?" Harry asked in return. He didn't expect Draco's father to be on the previous people he's watched.

"Well rumor is that Lucius's father was part of Gellert Grindelwald's old guard, however anyone that could have proven that died before it could be confirmed or denied, including Lucius's father. As for your father, well he was the next in line of an ancient house that had accrued a lot of wealth through political marriages and business investments. I always thought that he was brownnosing James, I never did get the reason why he really did."

"What if I told you our illustrious headmaster and Leader of the Light is playing a larger game?" Harry asked before taking another sip of his tea. He could see the doubt in Sirius's eyes. "He has been manipulating the entire wizarding world, at least the European one, long before the war with Grindelwald and the Second World War even started, he's only been in the political sphere since after both those wars ended though. Have you ever wondered why the education standards at Hogwarts are so much lower compared to other magical schools worldwide? Dumbledore's been lowering the standards so that no one can stand against him magically and his master plan. Millions of people have died because of him and his machinations."

Sirius was shocked, as you would imagine. It's not every day when you accuse the Leader of the Light of being evil, or at least a master manipulator that caused millions of deaths. "Are you sure you're not imagining these things? Those Dementors get in your head, they make you think things that aren't really real, see things that aren't there. They mess with your memories," Sirius said speaking from experience.

"I know these aren't delusions, he spoke to me right after my trial. The Yanks have some amazing technological advancements in magic items that make most 'innovations' thought up over in magical England in the last hundred years look like things created at science fair exhibits. Take this, for example." Harry held up a flash drive. "I suspected that you would question whether what I was telling you was real or not, so I went to this place called ReKall, they apparently got the idea from the Schwarzenegger movie _Total Recall_ and that other one _Minority Report_ with the headgear they used, anyway I went and had them do the reverse. I had them record a memory for me instead of playing one. This stick drive contains the video file of my confrontation with Dumbledore after my 'trial.'" Harry then walked over to the Panasonic one hundred and three-inch plasma screen TV and plugged in the flash drive into the USB slot. "Big TV, right?" Harry asked. "It's one of the prototypes from Panasonic that they'll be showing in a few days at this year's Consumer Electronics Expo in Las Vegas, helps when you have a lot of stock in their company, gods bless mum and her incredible foresight." Harry then walked back to his chair and started the file.

Twenty minutes later the file ended and Sirius was aghast while Harry sat with a neutral expression. "I-I can't believe it," Sirius finally said after a few silent minutes, slumping in his seat in defeat. "Dumbledore's a Dark Wizard."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't believe it either at first. The question is now, what will you do now?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to stop him?"

"This is a delusional and manipulative man that started the Second World War which killed close to eighty million people and killed several more million magicals; he intends to repeat his actions once more to control the world, of course I am going to stop him."

"But surely you can't do it alone."

Harry suspected what Sirius was going to suggest next. "Of course I'm not doing it alone; what do you think I am crazy? The Goat has close to a hundred years of dueling experience and knowledge, and Apollo only knows what other skills he's been hiding the duration of his lifetime. That's why I'm forming my own army against him, at this point we'll take anyone who will stand against him. And when the time is right, we'll strike."

"Even those who stood or stand with Riddle?"

"At this point, yes. The enemy of my enemy is my ally. You've seen how Dumbledore's manipulated the upper echelons of Pureblood society, and Riddle himself, when the truth gets out they will be vying for vengeance. So Sirius, will you join me?" Harry asked while holding out his hand.

Sirius stood up and grasped Harry's forearm, and Harry returned the grasp on Sirius's forearm. "Regardless of this new evidence, I'd follow you to hell and back," Sirius replied.

Harry genuinely smiled, "Then Sirius, welcome to the Division." Sirius gave him a raised eyebrow. "It's a work in progress," he replied in reference to the name.

XxXxXxX

 _Hogwarts Dining Hall, 7:30am. January 7, 2006._

Hermione sat in the dining hall, which was only sparsely populated at it was still early for most of Hogwarts except for the select few from Slytherin and a good chunk of Hufflepuff, looking over her homework she had finished over the winter holidays, as well as thinking of what her friend told her as well. Her mission was to find allies who would side with Harry and not Voldemort nor Dumbledore should things come to a head. She couldn't trust the Weasleys, especially Ron and his mother, until she vetted them. The Twins she might be able to trust, should they not be under their mother's influence. However, she could think of half a dozen others that all protested Harry's imprisonment, she would start with them first. She knew that Cho Chang would be at a loss for now as she was Cedric's girlfriend at the time, asking her now to join the one that 'killed' her boyfriend would be tactless and counterproductive as she could narc on Hermione.

Susan Bones would be ideal since both she and her aunt were against sending Harry to Azkaban on such shoddy evidence, and Susan did happen to have a crush on Harry, while Hermione hated the idea of using people that way, it would be a last resort if she couldn't get the Bones heiress to join using logic. Harry mentioned that the Greengrass family were old business partners of his family's. The eldest, Daphne, was in their year and was known for her all around coldness towards everyone except her sister. She wondered how she might approach Daphne or her sister. Neville though might be the hardest to approach now, primarily since Ron was now hanging around him every waking moment, not only that but now the headmaster had taken the same unnatural interest in Neville that he did with Harry. If she was to approach him, it would have to be under some sort of pretense out of the range of hearing of the paintings as they directly reported to whomever the headmaster of the school was. Luna on the other hand, as loopy as she was at times, might be the most likely to join Harry without much explanation; Hermione would start with her the first chance she got.

Hermione was knocked out of her planning when a post owl landed in front of her with a shrunken yellow envelope package. She paid the owl with a few strips of bacon and it flew out the window at the apex of the hall. She used the counter charm to the shrinking charm and opened the package. Inside was black Motorola Razr cell phone and a note with only gibberish written on it with 'C-12' written in the corner of the paper. It was then she realized that those two characters were a cipher to the entire document. She spent the next ten minutes deciphering the note which read:

 **'Hermione,  
'Inside is a magically hardened cell phone with texting capabilities that recharges off of ambient magic. Don't worry about minutes as I got the unlimited call and text plan for the year. Keep it hidden as I'm sure that our dear headmaster wouldn't want you making contact with the outside world, let alone me. Text "H" in the address book tonight before bed. Burn this note after reading.  
'-H'**

She pocketed the phone and quickly incinerated the note with a spell under her breath. Now all she had to do was wait for lights out.

XxXxXxX

 _11pm, Hogwarts 5_ _th_ _year Gryffindor girls' dorms._

Hermione waited until her roommates had fallen asleep before she turned on the cell phone. She herself faked sleeping after 'turning in' early. Once she heard the soft snores of her roommates she covered herself with the bed's comforter to prevent any light leaking out.

 **/Everyone's asleep,/** she sent and waited for a reply.

 **/Gud, SITREP?/** Harry replied.

 **/Why did you spell good wrong? And Sitrep?/**

 **/Its easier to txt shorthand, and situation report./**

 **/I just got back, haven't approached anyone yet./**

 **/Does any1 think uv talkd 2 me?/**

Hermione thought about her day. Sure Umbridge was being her unbearable self, but she didn't think that she was exposed. **/No./**

 **/Gud. Strt looking 4 people ASAP./**

 **/Any suggestions?/**

After Hermione sent her message there wasn't one for a few minutes, but then one arrived. **/The walls have ears. Find those who were most vocal against my imprisonment, start with them./**

 **/Like Luna and Susan?/**

 **/Sounds like u have an idea who 2 talk 2 1** **st** **./**

 **/I'll talk to them first chance I get./**

 **/Another thing. No lists, no written names, nothing that can tie ppl 2 u should they decide to side w/me and they get caught. Use codenames if needed./**

 **/What should we call you then?/**

There was another pause. **/There's this game I've been playing, the main character kills his former commanding officer codenamed Boss and is given the new codename Big Boss. Just call me the Boss./**

 **/Really? Using a fictional person's name?/**

 **/However it does fit. While Im the Boss behind the scenes, ur the Face at Hogwarts./**

Hermione sighed. **/Fine…/**

 **/Listen it's 5 hours diff, I'll let u get 2 sleep. Check phone each night 4 instructions or 2 txt updates./**

 **/Ok. Goodnight Boss./**

 **/GN, Mione./** And with that last message Hermione turned the phone off and hid it under her mattress. It looked like she had a busy time in front of her (8).

XxXxXxX

 _February 13, 2006. Camp Half-Blood._

Harry had been busy for the last month, primarily researching a possible weapon that he could use using his electrokinesis. He had two down as ideas, however he could only really create one of them. The first was the Railgun. Scuttlebutt was that the US military had been researching the idea of this type of weapon which was based off the science of a coilgun since electromagnet railways had come out (9). The other idea came from _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_ , the High Frequency Blade. The principle behind it was simple, run an alternating current that would cause the blade to vibrate at high frequencies that would destabilize the object, living or inanimate, letting the blade slip right through it like a hot knife through butter. That current he would provide.

Harry decided on the latter project first as it would take less things to figure out, plus carrying around the correct type of munitions and even a gun in the first place would be cumbersome, something that would leave him open for attack and possibly death if brought along on a quest or outside the Camp, especially if it were a prototype.

The first thing he did was approach the older campers in the Athena cabin for ideas to see if such a weapon would be feasible, based on math and science alone. After getting a series of blueprints rejected he finally got one that was approved. Next he approached Clarisse to study the electrical current running through the spear given to her by Ares. Harry already knew from first-hand experience that the current currently running through it would temporarily paralyze an opponent or monster; however, the current that ran through it was more of an added bonus, not a primary function added towards cutting power. For the inspection of the weapon Harry then had to spar with the girl, which he won by using her anger against her.

The next thing he did was approach the older kids of the Hephaestus cabin to start making prototypes, the first was made of ordinary iron as plain old iron was much less expensive and less wasteful than using Celestial Bronze for an experiment that could fail. In fact, he had a conversation with one of the older kids about that during Arts and Crafts a while back.

 **[Flashback]**

 _January 10, 2006. Camp Half-Blood._

Harry had spent the last few hours working over a lump of iron that had a vein of copper running from where the grip of the forged sword would be all the way to the eventual tip to transfer the electrical current that he could generate into the sword itself. One of the two older Hephaestus year-rounders that were currently in the forge area named Gaige approached Harry.

"So... why aren't you making your weapon out of Celestial Bronze?" the sixteen-year-old girl asked. Harry turned and saw that she had her relatively short red hair in uneven pigtails. However what really made her stand out was her lack of an arm, or well it was replaced with a robot arm (10).

"Because using a blessed metal on a project that could possibly fail is wasteful when it can be used for something in the meantime that won't be a failure. I want to make sure that my proof of concept works first before I decide to move on to Celestial Bronze."

 **[End flashback]**

 **[Flashback]**

 _January 27, 2006_

Harry stood in the training area that he had asked Chiron to keep clear until his weapon test was complete, plus everyone else was preoccupied with archery or history lessons so it worked out regardless. Harry set the video camera he was going to use to record all his tests. In the testing zone were dummies as well as transfigured target objects of varying hardness. The sword was quite simple in comparison to Yamato. It was pretty much a sharpened piece of metal that was curved and sharpened similarly to the way a traditional katana was. For a hilt there were ergonomic silicon-like parts added and screwed on. There was no need to make it fancy as it was a prototype and not the final form.

Harry hit play on the camera and stepped towards the target area. "Alright, this is test number one of the steel prototype high frequency blade. Using a tatami mat as a baseline test, no current," Harry spoke. Harry then took the steel sword and unsheathed and took it in a two-handed grip. He then swung the razor sharp blade from upwards-left to lower-right, to which the blade cut through with little resistance.

"Test number one: results are a clean cut from the blade, little resistance was felt," he said as he held the severed piece of tatami up to the camera. He then removed the just used target only to replace it with a new tatami mat target. "Test number two, running electrical current through the blade using a tatami mat as a target. Beginning test in three, two, one." Harry then began to summon the electrical current into his palms. As he did he could hear the cackling it made as it escaped the blade, he could even feel it starting to vibrate. Taking a deep breath and swung at the target once more. If he were to compare the difference between the two swings, he could feel SOME resistance on the last swing, but on this one there was no resistance. It was like the blade flowed through the target, as if it were ethereal and not solid.

He sheathed the sword and set it on the weapon bench and then approached the target. When he took a closer look he saw that where the blade's edge had come in contact with were singed. He picked up the upper portion of the target and confirmed that the electrical current he channeled into the blade had in fact burned the tatami mat. "Test number two was a success: there was no resistance at all. Continuing on to other materials." The rest of the afternoon had been spent cutting through various materials with varying levels of success.

 **[End flashback]**

Since Harry figured out the principles behind how a sword like the now not-so-fictional HF blade worked, he was able to move on to the materials. He had to make the prototype weapon into a monster slayer and while iron and steel did **something** to monsters, they weren't nearly as effective in the way that weapons made of or fired projectiles that were made of Celestial Bronze were. The closest that mortals could get to Celestial Bronze outside of a god or goddess giving them a weapon made of it were weapons made of silver, why else did werewolves stay away from that specific element? 'Superstition maybe,' Harry thought. 'Like how most people relate black cats with bad luck.'

He ran into a separate conundrum with materials, primarily with the properties of the metal in question. What about the so called 'monsters' that existed in the magical world as well? While some creatures existed in multiple cultures, like how mermaids are also sometimes known as sirens; there are some like grindylows that Harry didn't find any reference to in the monster guide in Camp Half-Blood. The goblin made steel of the Sword of Gryffindor is what allowed Harry to kill Slytherin's 'Basilisk' in his second year. How could he be so certain that Celestial Bronze would do the same to creatures like vampires, boggarts, dementors, and the like every time? The solution he came up with: hybridization. Or in metallurgical terms: an alloy.

The first thing he did during this specific endeavor was do his research on alloy metals currently in use and the methods to produce them. When he found little information about anyone attempting what he was going to do he turned first to the scholarly minds of the Athena cabin, asking several rhetorical questions relating to the Silver-Celestial Bronze alloy. One of the other year-round girls theorized that if he were to melt down the appropriate ratio of bronze to silver that it could be possible, highly susceptible to failure, but plausible none the less.

Next Harry had approached Gaige with his idea, she too was a bit skeptical as well, but being the 'mad genius' she was she was willing to risk a chance on it. As Chiron wasn't around since he was on a personal long term assignment or something, that meant that Dionysus aka Mr. D was in charge and while he generally did not care what the year-round campers did, he did care about the blessed metal being used or altered in the way that Harry was suggesting; that being said Harry asked Gaige to keep the project off the books. Again she was willing to help, as while this wasn't her first time recreating a video game weapon for actual use or display purposes, this certainly would be the most interesting as the cutting power would closely emulate Yamato. She in return for assisting him asked to examine Yamato, to which Harry agreed so long as he was in the same room.

In order to pull a 'fast one' on Mr. D they melted down one of the blades broken by one of the Ares cabin members during training, for once the bloodlust of one of less restrained members while inside camp worked in the duo's favor. As this was Harry's custom blade he would have to work on it with and under Mad Genius Gaige. They spent hours each day with each other, unsurprisingly they both started to feel something for the other. Obviously they felt a kind of camaraderie with each other as they were undermining the god of madness and parties on a project that there was a strong chance that he would have denied as the gods tend to think the weapons made of the blessed metal are perfect and infallible. With Chiron there was the possibility of him approving it, as he was bound to know of some supernatural beings that, while dangerous, didn't quite qualify as 'monsters' and therefore Celestial Bronze would not harm them, however that was only a theory for now until he could actually prove such a thing.

'However can comrades become more than just that?' he wondered as the intense heat of the furnace did its job and made the lump of Celestial Bronze-silver alloy, which Harry noted needed an actual name for simplicity's sake, was made malleable once more as the borderline criminal duo made the blade in the traditional method for making a katana as this was his blade.

His thoughts returned to the girl next to him. She was attractive as she definitely had a killer figure, no pun intended, that most both in and outside of camp would probably kill for. Now that he thought about it a lot of the girls today he would consider 'dating age' were unusually beautiful. Not that there weren't some eye catching beauties at Hogwarts, but most of the 'dateable' girls at camp were almost goddess-like, though he had never seen one of the goddesses before so he didn't have much to compare with. He theorized that since gods and goddesses were beautiful people (why else would mortals have one night stands with them?) that their children would be too. However, there must have been something special for the girls in the Hephaestus cabin because no matter how long they stayed in the intense heat and soot of the forge they never had any problems with the ultimate teenage enemy: acne. 'I bet mom has something to do with that,' Harry thought.

Hours passed as the two worked on the experimental blade. He found it extremely interesting how she was the ONLY gunsmith in the entire camp, though there was a legitimate reason for that. While munitions fired from guns hit harder and traveled much farther and faster than arrows for campers outside the Apollo cabin and the members of Artemis's hunters, the rounds were expendable, loud, and had the possibility of jamming if proper maintenance was not performed routinely on the weapon. That was why primarily all her guns that she made that fired rounds made of Celestial Bronze were used by so few campers, maybe one or two besides Gaige herself.

Finally, Harry decided to press his luck. "So Gaige, I was wondering," he said getting the girl's attention. "Would you like to maybe get something to eat with me tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?" she asked in return.

"Not really," he replied a little too quickly. "It'd be more like two friends going out to eat."

She narrowed her eyes. "So like a date then?" she pressed.

Harry wasn't all that subtle over the last few weeks, she had caught him sneaking glances at her several times. Sometimes they lingered on her face and other times they were aimed at her rear and chest, like most hormonal teen boys usually did whether they intended to or not. When they first met he stared at her robot arm a few times, purely curiosity on his end. She knew that she was attractive, as were many girls in camp; she also thought that Harry was attractive as well, while she knew that he was trying to get rid of his English accent she did find it exotic and a little sexy if she was going to be honest.

She continued to stare at him, finally he relented, "Yes, it's a date."

"So where we going? I mean the food here is good, but I assume that you have SOMETHING planned, yes?" Gaige asked.

"You know how I can teleport magically thanks to me and my ancestors being blessed by Hecate, right?" Gaige nodded. "Well I was planning popping on over to the city for dinner."

"Uhh, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we'd be out in the open for monsters to attack us."

"Well it's not like we'd be going unarmed anyway," Harry replied as he gestured to the dog tag form of Yamato. "Plus if it's anything we can't handle I'll just pop us out of there."

Gaige thought for a moment, a clawed finger from her robot prosthesis tapping against her chin. "So casual or formalwear?"

"Semi-formal, it doesn't have to be super fancy or anything."

"So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

XxXxXxX

 _February 14, 2006. Evening. Manhattan, New York City._

"So HOW did you get us in this place?" Gaige asked with a skeptical raised eyebrow. Though mentally she was quite impressed. Harry was dressed in a sharp black Italian suit with a solid cobalt blue tie. He had his hair gelled down as while his metamorph abilities did help in keeping his normally unruly hair under control, it used some concentration and he'd rather not focus too hard right now. Gaige was dressed in a little black dress she had acquired from Harry's sisters; it was high enough to be considered sexy but still long enough to be worn in a more formal setting. The material hugged her curves and accentuated her chest. Instead of her more skeletal robot arm she replaced it with a fully articulated arm that was reminiscent of the prosthetics in _Ghost in the Shell_. The scary thing was it looked completely normal, prosthetics made by mortals weren't this good.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry replied waving his finger. "That's a trade secret." What she didn't know is that one of the diners that had the seats at the table Harry and Gaige were sitting at was an old lover of Aphrodite's, seeing that this was a 'mission of love', hence under her domain, she basically made a trade for the seats. What she traded for them, Harry didn't know as it could have ranged from paying the person to more carnal options.

"Hell's Kitchen though? That takes some serious cash money to afford. Especially during the filming of the TV show."

"You forget that I'm loaded but I don't like to flaunt it-."

"However you own a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R sport bike," Gaige interrupted Harry.

"Hey! I was spending well invested money," Harry tried to defend his purchase.

"That you made though a broker, one whose patron is your mother."

"I pay her quite handsomely if you must ask." That was very true. Harry probably paid Fleur more than brokers usually made, especially since he let her have free roam over the New York penthouse. She had accepted his job offer a week into the new year and moved in immediately. She invested the Black family money as well as the newly reclaimed Potter fortune in the New York Stock Exchange, NASDAQ, London Exchange Group, and the Japan Exchange Group. In other words, she was a day trader. Sirius helped with the Asian market as he didn't sleep well at night anyway all thanks to the extended exposure to Dementors he suffered and the inability to seek mental help from being on the lam, though thanks to a sworn-to-secret magical psychologist he was getting better.

The dinner went along smoothly, at least for the patrons that is. For the chefs on the other hand, there was a reason why this place and the TV show was called 'Hell's Kitchen.' The Blue Team, the team on the other side of the kitchen and dining room, had massively messed up the main course of Crab Rangoon; or well one person had massively screwed it up. "THIS CRAB IS SO UNDERCOOKED I CAN STILL HEAR IT SINGING 'UNDER THE SEA'!" Chef Ramsey screamed.

That made both Harry and Gaige snicker. "That was a good one," Harry said trying and failing to stifle his laughter. "My personal favorite still has to be 'idiot sandwich'."

As the meal went into the dessert phase Gaige noticed Harry looking at her arm again. "So, why are you staring at my arm again?"

"Well… um… would you mind telling me how you lost it?" Harry asked somewhat shyly as this could be a touchy topic.

"I cut it off," she replied calmly and nonchalantly.

"You… what?" The other people at the table were both interested and disgusted at the same time.

"Well years ago in junior high I was building a robot for a science fair that had a grand prize of a thousand dollars for first place. Everything was going fine until my eternal rival Marcy Holloway sabotaged the saw I was using and the saw blade flew off and almost severed my arm complete off." A few of the nearby patrons listening in turned green. "I figured that I was better off without it so I finished cutting it off and passed out from blood loss. I later built a robot arm to replace it after getting out of the hospital. After getting to camp I build a few more prototypes, like the one I'm wearing now that was largely inspired by the series _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_."

"What happened to this Marcy?" Harry asked. "Surely she would have been charged with attempted murder."

"You'd think so, however with 'daddy dearest's' money she was able to get off scot free. While I was out of commission she stole my blueprints for my robot but she was unable to decipher some of the more important coding notes I left in the margins. When she hired some incompetent boobs in her father's employ to code the robot they didn't decipher my code either. When she took it to the science fair and tried to demonstrate it, it literally exploded killing her and injuring others. Her father tried to take me to court however mom is a damned good lawyer and got the suit thrown out because his daughter stole unfinished blueprints."

Harry cast a sound muffling charm that he learned from Lily's journals after all items related to his mother were sent to him after the police cleared out the Dursley residence during the investigation. Apparently the trial was still going on, if Harry weren't a fugitive in Magical Britain and mundane Britain by proxy he definitely would be a witness or in the audience for the trial. There were so many spells that Lily created that Harry would eventually learn as many of them as he could to feel some sort of closeness to his mortal mother that he never really had. He set the charm's boundaries to only surround the two teens.

"I almost lost my arm too. You know what Quidditch is, right?" Harry asked.

Gaige shook her head, "Not really, it sounds like a sport though."

"It is. It's probably the most dangerous mortal created sport known to magical mankind. First you have three hoops that three chasers try to throw a ball called a Quaffle through, all three have point values of ten that are defended by a keeper. Two beaters bat erratic charmed cannonballs called Bludgers towards players while the other team's beaters bat them away from their teammates. Finally, there is a seeker, his or her job is to catch a fast moving, golden, magically charmed flying ball called a Snitch that is worth one hundred and fifty points, which also ends the match. This of course doesn't sound too bad, but add in the fact that all the players are flying on enchanted brooms that fly at close to two hundred miles per hour at heights ranging from a few inches to several dozen yards in the air. While we magic folk are harder to hurt than your average mortal, we are still subject to the laws of gravity and physics. While there weren't any deaths during my three years of Quidditch, I KNOW that there were deaths over the years from other teens because of raging hormones, rivalries, and straight up hate from one blood faction to another that were most likely covered up while Dumbledore has been headmaster of Hogwarts.

"But back to the moment where I almost lost my arm. You see every year, for whatever reason as there are numerous ones, there was always a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. From what one of the upper years said that my first year professor, Quirrell, had only started being employed at Hogwarts the year before and during the summer went on some sort of expedition to Eastern Europe and came back more cowardly than before; it turns out that he was possessed by the wraith of the man, and I do use that word loosely, that murdered my mortal parents. He died from some sort of protection that either Lily or the mistress of Love placed on me. His replacement was a poser named Gilderoy Lockhart, who by now is a well-known fraud who mind wiped the people who actually accomplished the tasks he claimed to do, was hired under more scrupulous circumstances.

"Anyway before the year started there was this house elf named Dobby that decided that he needed to 'save' me, primarily to scare me away from going back to Hogwarts. If I knew what was waiting for me two years later I would have listened and vanished into the mortal world. Anyway, one of his ways of 'saving' me involved gaining control of the Bludgers and sent them after me. I eventually crash landed and one Bludger smashed my arm, breaking it in several places; luckily they were both destroyed before they could do me in by competent professors. Now the school nurse is always at the matches in case of a student getting injured and when she was about to magically heal me up a certain fraud decided to vanish the bones in my arm carelessly, had he been more careless I would be dead and would like very similar to the blob fish. The next few days I went through the hell that is bone regrowing potions, they made me want to rip my arm off," Harry finished just as dessert arrived, and Harry dropped the charm as there was no more to tell.

After dinner passed they had to take a survey, the red team did do a good job after all. As the teenage couple walked towards an alley that would cover the audible popping sound of his Hecate gifted teleportation Harry had an idea. "Hey so I had an idea, what if you made yourself a rocket arm attachment for your robot arm?"

"Why would I want a rocket arm? I mean once it's been fired off I have no arm left to use," Gaige replied. "On the other hand I have a few other ideas I've been working on." With that they walked into the alley and apparated to the boundary of Camp and walked inside. Harry escorted Gaige to her cabin and walked her to the door. "Well that was fun," she said turning to him. "We should do it again sometime." She then leaned forward and kiss him on the lips before heading inside.

Harry stood there for a few moments, stunned at what his date did. "Huh… so that happened," he finally said, grinning a bit while walking back to his cabin, hands in his pants pockets. He had a feeling that his sisters were going to grill him for details the moment he walked through the door.

XxXxXxX

 _March 9, 2006. Surrey, England. 10:00am GMT._

Vernon Dursley considered himself one of the unluckiest men in the world. How come? Well fifteen years and some months ago his 'freak' of a nephew arrived on their doorstep thanks to that old bearded freak. His life was perfect before the arrival of the 'freak,' he and Petunia just had the perfect son that he named after his deceased elder brother who had died in their childhood from a careless drink driver (11), he figured it was the perfect way to honor his brother who never really got to live his life. Their money was already stretched thin thanks to all the money being spent on baby supplies and the hospital bills, and having a second mouth to feed, a forced mouth to feed at that, was not helping their situation at all.

Petunia was adamant with at least taking care of him until they could line up a visit with an orphanage that could take the little 'freak' in. While he did feel some sympathy for the 'freak' of an infant, losing his parents to some psychopathic murderer, he didn't want any of the freaky mumbo jumbo in his household in the slightest. A week later a meeting was made and the woman took the 'freak' infant off their hands. The next day the 'freak' was brought back by the old, bearded freak and while the old freak had a kindly expression on his face, he looked angry in his eyes. The old freak tried to force the 'freak' child on them again, while Vernon tried to weasel his way out of taking in the freak child by stating that they were not financially capable of taking care of two children. The next week one hundred thousand Pounds appeared in his bank account as well as getting a spontaneous promotion.

He immediately paid off the bills other debts he owed. The rest he splurged on his family. Petunia cared for both children for the next year before the 'freak' turned two and then some years old. It was then Vernon put him to work. Then he discovered that in his bank account he was getting one hundred thousand Pounds yearly deposited in his account along with his salary. It was then on that the 'freak' was put under the stairs to sleep and would work from sun rise to well after the sun set. Vernon and his wife would then punish the 'freak' whenever he did something wrong in the slightest, even burning the toast or asking questions that he shouldn't. Whenever he or Dudley, who he taught was ok to beat and demean the boy, were too 'rough' with the boy the boy would then be thrown into the cupboard and overnight he'd be mysteriously healed as if it never happened, which was a godsend when the boy started mandated schooling.

However, that all changed when the boy turned eleven and they were bombarded by freak letters from the freaks themselves inviting him to their freak school. No matter where they went or hid those blasted birds found them. Eventually the 'freak' was taken in by their freak society. For nine months out of the year for the next four years they were 'freak' free, the off season they would continue as they always did, at least until the murderer godfather of the boy showed up threatening to disembowel them if they did anything to hurt the boy. Then the boy was arrested for murder and they were free from the freakiness. That was the greatest thing to happen to the Dursley household since their little 'Dudders' was born.

Then hell descended once more upon the Dursley household. One day, out of the blue, a beautiful woman pointed out a one Pound coin to him. The next thing he knew, he was brutally murdering his wife and son and he was being arrested by the police and thrown into jail. Where he rotted for the last few months after the police wrapped up their investigation. Today he was on trial for his alleged crimes that he still feebly pled not guilty to. The courthouse was packed as this was one of the few major high profile cases that had taken place in Surrey in the last ten years.

"This is the trial of Surrey versus Dursley for the brutal murder of Dudley Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans as well as the alleged child abuse against one Hadrian Potter. Mr. Dursley, how do you plead?" the judge asked.

"NOT GUILTY!" Vernon shouted.

There was an out roar in the courtroom as everyone in the courtroom knew that he was dead to rights. "ORDER!" the judge shouted, slamming his gavel down. The trial proceeded to show damning evidence presented by the prosecutor Tyrion Lawson (12). Finally, after days of presenting evidence and testimonies from neighbors and acquaintances of both the Dursley family and former schoolmates of Harry, it came time for the jury to decide on the verdict.

"Prosecution, you may make your closing arguments."

"Thank you, your honor," the prosecuting lawyer replied while standing up and walked over to the jury. Vernon finally noticed that the man was missing a hand that was replaced with a prosthetic arm that looked like it had a wolf etched into it. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he addressed. "The man, no more like monster, sitting in the seat across from you has a history of violence. When the police searched his residence the day of his arrest they found dried blood **soaked** into the wood in the closet under the stairs as well as well as worn bedding as a tattered blanket." Gasps were heard across the jury. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen, SOMEONE was living there, beaten on a regular basis; that boy was Harry Potter. However, that wasn't enough for him once his punching bag vanished, who could either be dead or alive as he didn't attend this trial as a witness, and Mr. Dursley brutally murdered his wife and son after they angered him. While usually I won't speak ill of the dead, but the deceased followed his example and abused an innocent boy, they also deserve justice as well. Do not let this man go free and bring peace to the deceased and the one that they abused. Thank you."

The defense tried to make a compelling argument that Vernon was insane, while police performed numerous tests to confirm his sanity at the request of his publically provided solicitor, as private firms did not want to take on a case that was doomed to fail, proved the opposite. The jury then left and returned in less than an hour.

"Mr. Foreman, has the jury decided on a verdict?" the judge asked and the Bailiff was handed the sheet of paper they used to tally the votes.

"We have, your honor," the foreman replied to the judge. He then turned to Vernon, "We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of all charges brought against him."

"Very well. If the defendant will please stand." Vernon stood reluctantly. "Vernon Dursley, you have been found guilty of two counts of murder as well as the abuse of a minor by a jury of your peers. You are hereby sentenced to life in prison. Court is adjourned!" And with that the judge slammed down his gavel one last time signifying the finality of his fate.

As Vernon was led out of the courtroom by the bailiff the prosecuting attorney turned around to see a long blond haired man in a suit. "Thor," the attorney greeted his fellow Asgardian.

"Tyr," Thor greeted in return. "I see the trial went well."

"Indeed, though I wish I could flay the walrus myself," Tyr replied. "Though given the unwritten laws convicts have written, he may not last long anyway. My guess? Two weeks before he ends up on a reinforced metal slab."

"Is that a wager I hear? One week."

XxXxXxX

 _March 13, 2006. Camp Half-Blood. Morning._

Harry was having a good week. For whatever reason he felt more chipper than he had been in months, and several people noticed it right when they looked at him. His face was pretty much glowing from the happiness that he exuded. First of all was Mr. D, now while he kept his distance from the campers for personal reasons, he did monitor the mental health of the campers to notify the Council of any threats to Olympus; he noticed the subtle changes in Harry's walking pace as well as other minute details that only a god or a well-trained mortal could spot. Second was Harry's girlfriend, Gaige. She was used to him sneaking kisses since they started 'officially' going out a week or so earlier, but him Frenching her in public while dipping her, like she only assumed happened in movies because there it was so well coordinated, was definitely a change in pace.

The other person that noticed was Luke, the teen with a hidden agenda. Harry had yet to give him an answer on the 'little' plot that he kept quite close to the chest. Sure Luke had approached him many times with an answer, but Harry would retort that without knowing what he was getting into he could not agree. It would be a constant back and forth battle between the two males, Luke would ask and Harry would retort. Of course this went one since day one and had yet to stop.

Regardless to the fact that very few of the camp could see the storm on the horizon that he, if he were a superstitious person, would have found a bad omen; he was in a good mood. Harry sat down in his usual seat and found a newspaper from Surrey on the table that had a sticky note on it that said 'Thought you might want to see this. –Mom :)'. Harry looked at the headline that said ' **Local man sentenced to life imprisonment on charges of murder and abuse found dead in cell.** '

Harry read through the story and was quite happy. 'Maybe that's why I've felt so happy today? Serves the old bastard right though,' Harry thought. Apparently his 'dear' uncle was shanked in his cell by an inmate when they found out what he was charged with. Oh today was a good day to be Harry.

XxXxXxX

 _A few hours earlier in the Underworld…_

Vernon thought that the government run penitentiary that he was in for a week was hell, but where he arrived immediately after being shanked in his cell made that little ten by eight shared cell look like paradise compared to where he was now. He stood in front of a man in black robes that seemed to have faces embedded in them, and two other faces he knew from when he was alive.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO FREAKS DOING HERE?!" Vernon cried out in both rage and shock. Seeing these two meant either he was hallucinating while he was recovering in the hospital, or he was dead.

"If I were you **worm** , I would be silent," the intimidating man in black strongly 'suggested'. "You are here to be judged for what you did in life."

"B-but I was judged in court! Where is my solicitor?" he pathetically demanded.

"Silence!" the man commanded. "You are being judged for every infraction that you have committed against the living. The trial is already over as I know your deeds, Vernon Dursley." He then turned to his fellow judges, "Lillian, James, do you have anything to say to this worm before he is sentenced?"

Lily took the opportunity to speak first. "Vernon, I expected better from you, but then again you were always the bully, a pathetic trait you passed on to your son."

"If it were up to me I would carry out your punishment myself, but I would not dirty my hands," James stated.

Silence followed which was broken by the man in black. "I have thought about how I shall punish you, and I think I have the perfect one. You see, my daughter Melanoe can be quite messy, and every spirit that I have sent her to be her maid end up choosing the Fields of Punishment instead, I have no idea why though," he pondered. "Oh sweet daughter!" he shouted.

A moment later a ghostly pale young woman with long raven hair, a Rob Zombie band shirt, black skinny jeans that were ripped fashionably, and skate shoes floated into the courtroom. "Yeah dad?" she asked semi-flippantly while tuning an axe guitar while floating (13).

"You know how I keep asking you to keep your room clean?" Hades asked his daughter.

"To which I then don't do and you 'hire' a ghoul or spirit who then opts for the Fields of Punishment after one day? Then yes, it does ring some bells."

Hades grit his teeth. 'One time I tell her she can't go to a mortal concert, one time, and she becomes like this. Why doesn't she act her age?' he thought to himself despairingly. "Well I have a solution to both our problems. You see, this being in front of you has just been judged according to his actions," he gestured to Vernon. "And I have decided that he will serve as your maid. He will do EVERYTHING you command from here on."

"Oh really?" Melanoe asked with a devilish grin, one that sent shivers and sheer terror down his spine.

"Y-you can't do this!" Vernon pathetically stated.

" **Yes** , I can. **_I_** am Lord of the Dead, and you are in my domain, hence I can do whatever I wish with you. I could use you as a chew toy for Cerberus if I felt like it. I could have you chased by Hellhounds if I felt like it would amuse me, which it may be for the first one or two times before they catch up to you. But no, I have a better job for you. One that your forced your nephew, my descendant, to do. If it weren't for my daughter's impeccable laziness and tendencies to leave her things sitting around you would be receiving an extremely personalized punishment from me."

'Just how bad could she be?' Vernon thought.

"Oh it shouldn't take you **_that_** long, perhaps a millennium or two to clean what is already there, assuming I don't add more," Melanoe said with a wry grin. It wouldn't be until less than ten minutes later after Vernon was escorted by guards that everyone in the Underworld was treated to the girlish, though that would be an insult to girls, shrieks of one Vernon Dursley.

XxXxXxX

 _May 13, 2006. Camp Half-Blood. 7pm EST._

Harry sat on the end of the dock that sat on the currently calm water of the bay with his feet in the water. Things were going well for him. He had pranked Dumbledore with the most obnoxious prank, to which the evil bastard still hadn't solved who pranked him, back on April Fool's Day. For his love life it was pretty good as well. They went on dates almost bi-weekly into the city, but while at camp they worked on projects (more like Gaige using Harry as a beta tester for all her new weapons, to be used by campers or personal projects), sparred against each other, or just generally hung out. Take earlier today for example, they went swimming and Harry could have sworn Gaige grabbed his butt when they made out at first, but had been confirmed when she grabbed one of his hands and placed one on her bikini clad rear. To say he was shocked was an understatement. She was definitely more forward than he had expected, or at least she was after he Frenched her a few months ago spontaneously.

They had also finished the prototype blade and presented it to Mr. D for approval. While he was slightly angered that the two had gone behind his back, he did see reason that some animals and magical monsters may not be considered worthy of being slain by Celestial Bronze and would leave any demigod on a quest defenseless should they encounter such a creature. He gave the blade his stamp of approval and was sure that if he had to explain himself to the rest of the Council that a blade made with the new alloy would give their children a higher chance of keeping their children alive while on quests. Zeus would be the toughest to convince as he was, and is, quite stubborn on matters, especially ones that related to heavenly metals and weapons made of said metal.

'Hmm,' Harry thought. 'Yamato is made of Stygian Iron, and iron is conductive to electricity, I wonder if I can channel my power into it. I guess I'll have to experiment with that later.' Harry had his cell out, waiting for a text from Hermione.

 **/Harry u there?/** came Hermione's first text.

Harry smiled as it seemed that his corruption of text language had finally gotten to Hermione. **/Yep. SITREP?/** he texted back.

 **/I've started the training, but the others don't get it. Can you call and explain?/**

 **/I can, where r u anyway?/**

 **/In the Room of Requirement./**

 **/Late meeting?/**

 **/Would u just call already?/**

 **/Sheesh, gimme a min./** he replied. Harry then dialed Hermione's number. "Hello?"

"Boss," Hermione replied.

"So what's the problem?"

"I need you to explain Dark and Light magic to the group."

"Ok. Put me on speaker." Harry waited a moment before saying, "Hello everyone." To which he received a greeting as well. "Alright, so Dark and Light magic, touchy subject for a multitude of reasons. Ok so who here can list one Dark spell and one Light spell?"

"The Killing Curse and the Levitation Charm," someone said, their voice slightly muffled by the room.

"Ooh, excellent choices. Alright so let's start with the Killing Curse as we all know it to be the go to spell for a certain Dark Lord. What we're told is that it takes an immense amount of hatred and malice as well as a willingness to murder the person on the other end of your wand. Now for the Levitation charm, it's a universally used charm that allows you to lift heavy objects and move them. Now, what if we were to use the levitation charm to lift something like, say a car, and drop it on an unsuspecting person or someone who's cheating on you. Technically you didn't use a Dark spell, but you also injured or killed the person you dropped that car on.

"Now we have the Killing Curse yet again. Now what if you're at home, minding your own business, you just set your kid down for the night and you're relaxing with your significant other in the living room. Now a scrupulous person breaks into your home and you're left with one option and one option only: to defend your own you must use the Killing Curse to eliminate the threat to your family before he or she can kill you or your loved ones. Tell me which is worse, to kill for no reason or to kill to defend your family?

"The thing is, magic and spells are not black and white, Light and Dark, they are Gray. Our intent is what makes our ACTS good or evil, light or dark. There is a saying, 'Justice is blind,' and it's true, justice is not black and white but it all depends on the circumstances in which the 'crime' is committed. But that also doesn't mean you should kill all willy-nilly either. If you start to feel enjoyment and pleasure in your actions, then you've already lost part of your humanity; so long as you feel some disgust for your actions you retain your humanity. Hopefully this has cleared up some things."

"So Boss, when are we going to strike back?" someone asked.

"We are not ready yet. We need more people to match both the faux Dark Lord's followers as well as the True Dark Lord's sheep filled army. We also need a base of operations, hopefully that's something that will be remedied this summer for those of you graduating this year. We also need more training, me included; even if we have the numbers to defeat both the Goat and Snakeface, they have decades of fighting experience that we don't have as well as a spell arsenal that they've kept secretive. We need our own ace in the hole. They think that anything that isn't magic is useless and inferior, let's prove them wrong."

Harry was then taken off of speaker. "What should we train?" Hermione asked.

"Everything. You know that Purebloods have almost no physical endurance. Use the Room to create dummies to spar with. See if anyone has any experience with any kind of martial arts, or if they can get their hands on any kata manuals. You know that unless you learn wandless magic if you get disarmed you're a sitting duck. If you have time before the year lets out also have the Room create a shooting range with guns that fire paint rounds as we don't want any accidental misfires that'll be impossible to explain to Madam Pomfrey or the Goat without exposing our group. I'll try to figure out over the next few weeks what the group should study and train over the summer and even see if get together during break so that if the Goat or Snakeface makes their move earlier than expected we'll be ready to give them a fight."

Harry said his goodbyes to his friend before hanging up. He then felt two arms snake around him and a chin rest itself on his shoulder. "So… plotting again?" a female voice asked.

"Not plotting Gaige, more like explaining," he replied.

"Come on, they're serving dinner in the Pavilion," she said dragging her boyfriend along.

XxXxXxX

 _June 1, 2006. Camp Half-Blood, Arena._

Blades clashed against one another as a pale blade blade was locked with another blade made of pure Celestial Bronze. "Ready to give up?" a blond haired teen asked his opponent as their blades pushed against each other's. His opponent said nothing in reply but kicked the blond boy's stomach, stunning him for a moment as he staggered back. "That was a cheap shot! Tell him, Mr. D," he shouted to the being in charge of Camp.

"I saw nothing that I haven't seen on countless battlefields before," Mr. D lazily replied before taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

"But it's not honorable! You'd think an Englishman would know something about honor," he said to his opponent.

Said opponent then held his single edged sword in a reverse grip before saying, "Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask the ghosts if honor matters. Their silence is your answer." He then closed the gap between them, his blade cackling with electricity. The blond raised his blade to defend himself but found his opponent's blade at his throat, the hairs on his body standing on end. "I win," the black haired teen declared calmly.

"Did you now?" the blond replied. It was then the raven haired teen noticed the tip of something poking him in the abdomen.

He looked down and saw what looked to be a Swiss army knife ready to stab him. "It seems we're at a draw. Again."

"I believe we are."

"The match is a tie!" Mr. D declared. "Much my displeasure," he muttered the last part out. The audience groaned, apparently there was a bet going around on who would win, Luke or Harry.

The two left the arena and headed to the locker room where they returned the armor they borrowed for their pre-arranged fight. The next two fighters left the locker room for their fight Luke approached Harry once again.

"You still haven't given me an answer to the question that I asked you the first day you came to Camp," Luke stated. "So what is your answer?"

Harry closed his locker and looked firmly at Luke. "And what would I even get out of it?" he skeptically asked.

"Money and riches."

"In case you forgot, I'm loaded. I have no need for even more money."

"Power beyond what the gods could give you."

"I'm plenty powerful already. I have no need for additional power given to me by your mysterious benefactor."

Harry began to walk away. "I know you're building an army." This made Harry hesitate mid step.

He turned around, "How in Hades did you know that?" he growled. "Who told you?"

Luke had a split faced grin, "Oh, I have my sources. And I listen to some of the rumors around camp. I heard that you're looking for recruits in the mortal world to fight against your enemy who is a mortal who messed with your life, and you want revenge."

"My personal motives behind fighting the old Goat are my own. However, they coincide with the real reason of fighting him," Harry curtly replied.

"I can provide you with an army. One that will slaughter all who stand against you!"

Harry stared at the blond teen with scrutiny. "It seems as though your mouth is writing a check that your bank can't cash. And why are you so fixated on getting me of all people?" he said while closing the distance between them. "You said when I met you that the gods don't care about us. But what about caring about our siblings?"

"They'll join us once they see reason."

"And if they don't?" Harry quickly replied. Luke said nothing in reply, however Harry could guess what the answer would have been. "Senseless violence isn't the answer," he said before leaving the blond teen alone, not allowing Luke to respond.

Harry walked into Cabin 10 and just laid down on his bed and dozed off. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he did know that Selena was sitting next to him. He wasn't a pre-cog nor was he able to sense souls, but he did recognize her voice. "You know, you can't dodge him forever, eventually you're going to have to make a choice sooner or later," she said.

"Personally I want to stay out of this little conflict that he wishes to create."

"To both him and his benefactor there is no neutral or middle ground, you're either with us or against us."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. "What about our brothers and sisters, hmm? What about those who will be forced to fight you, regardless of whether they wish to out not? While I do not wish to kill you, I will if it means protecting the rest of us," he replied firmly and coldly.

"But what about our mother and the rest of the gods, they've ignored many demigods who have yet to be claimed who are disgruntled, shouldn't they have to pay for ignoring them?"

Harry then sat up and leaned on his elbow. "While I am peeved at mother, I'm not petty enough to risk revolution against beings much more powerful than we will ever be. I'm not going to risk the lives of those we care about, claimed or not, just for some angsty teen's rebellion whose leader has unresolved daddy issues that he refuses to mend and deal with. Why do you date him anyway, do you really think that you can save him from himself? Or is it something else that is keeping you together?"

"I love him," she simply replied, almost as if rehearsed.

"Oh really? You're dating him, for whatever reasons you had, however you're not married to the emo. You don't have to do what he wants which will most likely burn you in the end." Harry walked towards the door but stopped short of leaving. He turned around and said, "Just think about what I said." And with that he left the cabin. (14)

XxXxXxX

 _June 2, 2006. Camp, middle of the night._

Harry stood watch near the lone pine tree that solely protected the Camp and those within it from the monsters that roamed just outside its borders, just waiting for a demigod or legacy to wander outside the divine barrier, or demigods arriving at Camp for the first time where they most likely did not have weapons to protect themselves. This was why there were watchers on the 'wall' so to speak that worked in shifts, all to keep their potentially new brothers or sisters safe. In fact, the very reason Harry was stationed here this night occurred a dozen or so hours ago.

 **[Flashback]**

Chiron had returned to Camp shortly after four PM, apparently his investigation ended in a dead end where a satyr spoke with concern that there might be a demigod child of one of the Big Three, and from what information that he could get out of Annabeth who was friends with the daughter of Zeus, that being one of Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon's children being born after 1945 was a big deal. The the brothers had sworn in the Styx that they would not have any more children because of their stronger power they received from their fathers, but also because of a vague prophecy that involved their children either destroying Olympus and the current natural order of things or to build it up further.

Harry walked into the Big House where Chiron was waiting for him, as he was summoned. "You wished to see me, sir?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes, Harry. I just wanted to touch base to see how you were doing here at camp as you arrived shortly before I left," Chiron replied.

"That reminds me, how was your trip?" Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"It went well. I learned a few more things than I did before I left." While Harry didn't like that the Trainer of Heroes was being vague, Chiron more than likely had his reasons for doing so. He had hundreds of not a thousand years of experience and the gods would not let someone who would willingly endanger their kids to continue instructing if he did mean them harm. If he did willingly put them in danger inside the camp, he was sure that said person would have been smitten into oblivion in some showy fashion. "But how about you? I hear you've been quite busy with a little project with our resident gunsmith."

"Yes sir, I have. It's a sword, similar to my Yamato in design, made out of an alloy of pure silver and Celestial Bronze."

"That is sure to make some of the Council members a little unhappy. Might I see it?" Chiron asked politely. Harry handed over the blade to the Trainer of Heroes who unsheathed it. "Interesting. The design is very, pardon the pun, Spartan," he noted while admiring the craftsmanship. "And your reason for combining these two metals?"

"My thought was twofold. The first is that I need an alternate blade to use and practice with that won't kill my opponent in a friendly spar if it touches them nor bifurcate them if I push my life force into it like I did to kill that drakon; plus, Yamato tends to take a portion of my stamina out of me if I use any of its properties other than being a sword. The second is that, since I lived in the magical world, there are hostile animals, monsters, and beings that I believe Celestial Bronze would not warrant as worthy enough to be used on it and would therefore put any of us who head out on a quest and encounter these beings in danger."

"So you managed to find a way around the bronze's properties of phasing through mortals by combining it with a mortal metal. Buy why silver? Surely iron or steel would be more sturdy?"

"Werewolves and vampires."

"Ah, well that makes sense," Chiron replied who then sheathed the blade. He handed it back to Harry and then said, "Are you planning on distributing similar weapons to the other campers?"

"With your permission. While I don't get along with everyone at Camp, I would hate for one of ours to get killed when it was preventable. Senseless bloodshed should be prevented whenever possible."

"Indeed," Chiron agreed. "Do you have a name for that blade yet?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll think of something eventually," Harry replied.

"Take your time, good names don't always jump out when you expect them to. Anyway, the other reason I called you here is because we're stepping up security tonight."

"Any reason?"

"I've already alerted the other guard captains of possible increased monster activity tonight along with a satyr bringing a new camper."

Harry then sprung a question that Chiron wasn't expecting, "Is this about the Prophecy?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked in shock. He believed that he kept that under wraps, except for one slip-up years ago. "Annabeth?"

Harry looked a bit sheepish for a moment, "She **_might_** have slipped up when I grilled her for information a few months ago."

Chiron sighed. "Well it's of no consequence. I do ask that you keep it to yourself though." Harry then mimed zipping his mouth shut before throwing away the key. "I think things are going to get more interesting this summer."

 **[End flashback]**

Harry sat in one of those canvass folding camp chairs with a set of night vision enhanced binoculars custom made by Gaige that she wanted him to test out. It was specifically designed to handle the magical feedback that all Hecate-blessed radiated. Sitting on his lap, currently 'safe,' was a rifle, also made by Gaige, that she wanted Harry to test out on real monsters. She called it 'Stillpiercer.' It primarily looked like a wrapped up Barrett sniper rifle with an internally suppressed barrel; while it was by no means silent, it wasn't ear shatteringly loud. It was currently loaded with five .338 Lapua rounds made out of Celestial Bronze.

It was interesting, sitting next to the pine tree. When he was close to it the tree felt as though it were alive. Not in the sense that it was a plant and therefore alive, but in the sense of that it was sentient, or something out someone inside it was. 'Is there a possibility that Zeus's daughter is still alive in a way?' Harry asked himself.

Harry was knocked out of his musings when he spotted an explosion in the distance. "Well, it looks as though things are about to get exciting," Harry commented to himself as he stepped just a few feet beyond the barrier.

He aimed down the scope after turning on the thermal scope. He saw the blobs running from several white-hot blobs and one trailing massive blob that seemed to have horns. 'Interesting indeed,' he thought. He set up the rifle's bipod and laid down prone on the ground, then he steadied his breathing as he aimed at the closest white-hot quadruped blob to the trio, like Gaige had taught him, and exhaled slowly as he pulled the trigger. With a suppressed bang the Celestial Bronze sniper round made its new home inside the blob that yelped in surprise like a canine as the supernatural thunderstorm covered up the sound the rifle made. 'Hellhounds? What in the Immortals' names did this kid do to tick off Hades?'

Harry lined up his scope with the second Hellhound and placed a round in the side of the hound, striking its heart, assuming it had some analogue of one that is; it too exploded into dust. It was then the final Hellhound turned its attention from the approaching demigods (15) and satyr to Harry, as he was providing over watch for them. The figure that Harry assumed was a minotaur continued to chase after the trio still approaching Camp.

The Hellhound made a mad dash towards Harry. He tried to get a bead on the hound as it zipped between trees to avoid being killed swiftly and accurately. It got close enough where an extreme range weapon would be ineffective and Harry clicked the safety back on, stood up, and readied Yamato as it finished shifting from dog tag to blade. As he held the blade black mist flowed off of it as the sheath disappeared from it, revealing the powerful weapon. The hound leapt at him and Harry shifted one leg back before slashing upwards as the hound was about to pounce on him. The bisected remains of the Hellhound landed just beyond the barrier in two profile halves before exploding into golden dust like the other two before it.

Harry quickly picked up his rifle once more and searched for the minotaur that was chasing after that trio. He looked back towards main entrance with the thermal scope turned off and saw that the minotaur had one of the three people in its grasp. The woman, whom Harry assumed was not a demigod, was yelling about going inside the camp without her; the boy argued that he would not leave her behind, and the third member of their party was out cold. He aimed at the minotaur and aimed at the bicep of the minotaur so it'd release the woman so they could all escape. Without the lightning from earlier covering his shots there was a resounding shot that echoed through the surrounding forest. The minotaur immediately flung the woman back as the bronze round entered its shoulder.

She flew back towards a tree branch that was about to impale her, however she vanished into gold light before the branch could touch her. 'Interesting. Mortals don't die like that, unless they were a monster all along,' Harry thought. He looked down using the scope and saw no spoil as you would normally see with a monster being killed, as there were four canine teeth sitting in two separate piles where the bisected portions of the Hellhound's jaws sat before it exploded into dust. However, the moment that she disappeared seemed suspicious. 'Or something else is going on.'

Harry then looked at the younger teen and saw that he intended to bullfight the minotaur. "That has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever seen anyone do," Harry said in disbelief. The beast then charged the boy. Harry raised his rifle to fire at the minotaur once more, however before he could pull the trigger the boy leapt up into his line of sight, kicked the beast's head, and landed on its neck. The minotaur then slammed the boy into a tree to get him off his back, Harry grimaced as that had to hurt. The next few minutes were filled with some of the best amateur bull riding that Harry had seen as the boy managed to hold on for dear life as he grabbed the minotaur's horns.

The satyr on the ground got the minotaur's attention and prepared to charge him, however the satyr's death was not in the cards as the boy did something that would genuinely impress an Ares cabin member, he tore off one of the horns. He was then thrown off the beast as the minotaur flailed in pain. It looked as though the boy was finished as he landed hard and looked quite out of it. Harry prepared to fire and end it, however the boy rolled to the side and jabbed the torn off horn into the minotaur's side, under the rib cage, and into its heart. The monster roared in pain and flailed in agony as it tried to get its own horn loose from its chest. Finally, it disintegrated like the three Hellhounds that Harry killed earlier.

The teen cried out for his mother as he wandered inside the barrier, dragging the satyr behind him. Harry followed the boy, rifle cradled in his arms, as he limped right on up to the Big House. The boy then collapsed on the porch staring at the ceiling fan while barely conscious, talk about an adrenaline crash. "MEDIC!" Harry shouted loud enough to wake up Chiron and one other camper immediately while a few other made their way over to the Big House.

Annabeth knelt over the boy saying, "He's the one, he must be." As Chiron also saw the boy, seeing his eyes, while glassy, were still open.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside," Chiron said.

As Annabeth and a member of the Apollo cabin took the boy to the medical tents Harry approached Chiron. "You were right about one thing, sir. Things have certainly become more interesting," Harry said.

"Indeed," he stated looking at the boy being taken away. "Any problems?"

"Three Hellhounds were chasing them, I killed those. The boy killed the bull-man with its own horn. His mother didn't make it, she disappeared in a golden light."

"A golden light? Are you certain?" Chiron asked worriedly.

"Yes, a golden light."

"This summer will be most interesting indeed."

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **Hey and would you look at that, Sirius joins Harry in his quest to eliminate Dumbles and his evilness.**

 **1\. Obviously that song does not belong to me, but damn is Johnny Cash one hell of an entertainer or what?**

 **2\. Mando'ade according to the online dictionary created by fans does mean "sons and daughters of Mandalore."**

 **3\. "Not" brothers, sisters, and cousins? Well if you still haven't had your high school (or secondary school for my readers outside the US) while each member of each cabin is a brother, sister, or cousin to one another through their godly parents (with the exception of twins or other relations through their mortal parent), are not related through genetics as gods soon don't have DNA. So while they are technically related they aren't actually related so if, for example, a son of Apollo and a daughter of Apollo who had never met each other hooked up, got married, and had a kid there wouldn't be anything wrong with the kid since both mother and father don't share any alleles to cause want genetic mutations that are found in children born from incest. But again, this is using Riodoran's logic that exists in his works. Plus, it would explain why Zeus is able to fool around with his great-granddaughter and Heracles/Hercules came out just fine physically and mostly mentally, regardless to the fact that he's an a-hole and Hera made him murder his wife and children in a fit of insanity. When you think about it, it makes sense why he would prefer going by Hercules and not Heracles.**

 **4\. When you have a brother who can have seizures randomly because of flash fevers, you tend to be quite familiar with what the sound of face hitting different kinds of floors sounds like.**

 **5\. "Sirius having problems with magical travel? Ermergerd, must flame!" Hold thine flames, how would you react after being surprise picked up and dropped somewhere? I'll give you a few seconds. Exactly. It's one thing if you expect the object you're holding to be a portkey like how the Weasleys and Diggory's reacted during the portkey scene during the Goblet of Fire, it's another when you have no idea that the object you're holding is in fact one.**

 **6\. The non-BCS bowl game, the Holiday Bowl, played on January 1, 2006, was played by California and Texas A &M where California won 45-10.**

 **7\. Thanks to Lily, Sirius knows what most basic electronics are and what they do. Lily would have wanted home to reflect both her new blood injected into the house of Potter through Harry and the history that James's house would have also brought to their family, something that James would have approved of, at least in this universe; assuming of course they managed to stay out of Dumbles' manipulations and evil plots.**

 **8\. I swear the only time you'll see such horrible English as this is ONLY when I write transcripted text messages.**

 **9\. Fun fact, the first weaponized Railgun is supposed to be deployed on a US Navy ship sometime next year for going through the proving grounds. Imagine a slug the size of a .50 caliber round slamming into steel plates at Mach 7 and it leaves a hole in most of the plates the size of a baseball. Ouch. According to the treasure trove that is Wikipedia, official testing of this weapon type started in 2008 at the Naval Surface Warfare Center.**

 **10\. Yep so I am going to borrow Gaige from** ** _Borderlands 2_** **that'll appear from time to time. Please note that while I'm using her appearance and some of her backstory from the game, her personality will be leaning more so towards an OC.**

 **11\. Dudley being named after his deceased uncle? I did some research and found that on the HP wiki Vernon had no siblings other than his sister. In my family it's considered tradition to give your firstborn son or daughter either the first name of the father or mother as their middle name. As I was unable to find names for Vernon's parents I went this route for the naming of Dudley. It's sort of tragic really.**

 **12\. See what I did there? Didya, didya? Nope? Tyr, Norse god of justice. Well both Aphrodite and Thor wanted to make sure that Vernon didn't get off, what's better than rigging the prosecution in your favor (in real life that's illegal, don't do it)?**

 **13\. There's this story that I've been reading called "Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins" by Engineer4Ever (** story id: 11309061 **) where, based on the description of the attitudes and physical description at times, I have likened Melanoe to the character Marceline from** ** _Adventure Time_** **. Also the aforementioned story is pretty good, go check it out if you haven't already read it.**

 **14\. The conversation that Harry goes through is based off of a conversation that I had with my father concerning my girlfriend at the time. You see she has issues that she needs to work through, that I will only vaguely mention as to keep her anonymous, however they impede her life on a daily basis and at times needs extra help to work through them. Now the whole thing was that since I'm not married to her, I don't have to put up with her if it feels like it'll stall the relationship. Am I saying that she was a hindrance? No. However, living with a person who has a mental illness is EXTREMELY stressful on the spouse and causes many marriages to fail unfortunately. The point that Harry is trying to get across to Selena is that she is only going out with Luke and is not married to him, therefore she is not obliged to follow him if their personal morals do not match, or something like that (I'm writing this specific note at 2am).**

 **15\. "Hold on a second!" I hear you saying. "Percy was the only demigod to come to Camp that night." Indeed, he was. Harry is assuming, at the time, that Percy and his mom are demigods as he has no idea who they are at the time.**

 **Why do I keep talking about this sword? Why is it so important? I mentioned in my NCIS crossover that I try to not write fluff for the sake of fluff, but foreshadowing or even hinting at future events that have yet to take place, or just explaining things so that things are solidly in place rather than having points that people can poke holes into. I'd rather have some back story now then have to make up some BS story on why something is the way it is. Trust me, it saves a lot of headaches if I have established content now.**

 **Also I have been asked "Will I be involving the other pantheons at some point in the future?" Well the answer to that is a resounding yes. Allow me to explain. As you know both the Roman and Greek gods exist as different entities, like someone with multiple personality syndrome. As I haven't read the Kane Chronicles (though I probably should sometime) I can't say whether it also exists in the Riodoran-verse or not. HOWEVER, we do know that the new Riodoran book "** ** _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard_** **" DOES exist in the same universe as PJO as Magnus is ANNABETH'S COUSIN. The following point is that with the Titans and eventually the Giants and Primordials rising again that'll make a huge splash in the supernatural world, primarily the other pantheons. Ones I'm considering either mentioning or including as a part of this story are the Asgard (well I already have Thor and all them so this was pretty obvious), the Egyptian gods, the Chinese gods, and possibly the Japanese and Aztec gods. Note that this isn't confirmed yet, but once it is, I'll let you know as you are my readers and you hold a stake in reading this.**

 **Alright so I'd like to take a few minutes of your time and explain how firearms fit into this specific offshoot of the Riodoran universe when involving demigods. Like I stated in the chapter firearms are more powerful than bows and arrows primarily because of the term in gun physics called "stopping power". Just go to YouTube and look up ballistics videos of bullets hitting ballistic gel, you'll see what I mean. Arrows fly and penetrate pretty well, with enough power they can slice through their targets as well. Bullets on the other hand deform on impact deforming the round causing more damage to the target. However unlike bullets, arrows can be recovered to be used again later; most times with bullets you, assuming you can find the expended round, have to melt them down and recast them and reset them before you can even use them. Then there's maintenance of the weapon and knowing it intimately to know when something needs to be replaced. Bows on the other hand need much less maintenance than firearms do, hence why it'd be easier for teens to use and take care of. This is one of the primary reasons that Gaige is one of the only gunsmiths in this current generation's demigods. To make a comparison, the usage and training in camp to use firearms is like an elective in high school and college, you don't have to take it unless you want to. So in other words, there will be some campers that are proficient in firearms usage; Harry is by no means a marksman the level of a Marine Scout Sniper is (as their motto is "one shot, one kill"), however it is a decent shot with a rifle.**

XxXxXxX

Omake: Behold the Power!

 _October 10, 2005. Camp Half-Blood._

Harry had thought of the ultimate prank, one that would usurp one of the Stoll twins' pranks, one that Sirius would love. Normally he suppressed the Charmspeak gift his mother gave him, as he would like people to do things for him based on merit, not a vocal compulsion, but this time he made an exception for the plan. He stood up on the roof of Cabin 10 with a megaphone and took a deep breath before yelling, "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!"

Every camper, nymph, satyr, and every other being of cognitive thought within earshot instantly stopped what they were doing before falling on their faces creating a resounding thud that echoed. When Harry looked down he saw a certain wine god looking neutral faced, but he could tell that the god was probably none too happy right now.

"Ok, you have to admit that was pretty funny," Harry commented in his defense.

XxXxXxX

Omake: What's His Name Again?

 _April 1, 2006. Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office._

Dumbledore walked into his office after breakfast to find something he did not expect on his desk: a banana. Now normally this would not be an issue as he'd had breakfast in his office in the past when he was busy creating bills to get through the Wizengamot once he had complete control or when he felt like the students and other professors didn't deserve his presence, but as he had already eaten this was quite the oddity. What made it odder was when it started ringing like a phone. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

Music started to play in the background before a voice asked, "I just have one question for you, are you ready?"

"Am I ready for what? Who is this?"

"Are you ready for this Sunday night when WWE champ John Cena defends his title in the WWE su-su-super slam? Right now you can pre-order this awesome pay-per-view event for just fifty-nine ninety-nine."

"I'm sorry what? I'm not interested," Dumbledore said before placing the banana back on his desk, confused at the conversation. The banana started ringing again a few minutes later. "Hello?" he asked when picking it up again.

"And good bye to anyone standing in John Cena's way," the music started again, "as he takes six men in a steel cage chutes and ladders match in the WWE su-su-super slam! Order now and take ten dollars, for the low, low price of forty-nine ninety-nine."

"You just called me and I mentioned that I'm not interested in this wrestling thing. Good bye." He hung up, but the banana rang once again, "Hello?"

"Hello can I speak to champ?"

"Who?"

"Champ, is champ there?"

"Who is champ?" Dumbledore asked.

"That question will be answered this Sunday night!" the music started yet again. This exchange went on for hours before Dumbledore threw the banana out the window.

"What kind of person would create such an annoying device?" the old goat asked.

Meanwhile back in the United States Harry sneezed. "Huh, it seems as though someone's talking about me," he stated before going back to sleep.

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, again. If you didn't recognize it, that first omake was a reference to the Asdfmovie and the second to the infamously hilarious John Cena phone prank. I don't know if I forgot anything, but if I did, let me know. This also extends to spelling or grammatical mistakes (I'd prefer if you told me in PM form) but let me know and I'll fix them. I have 90 days from the day of posting before the document online deletes itself and the chapter is permanent.**

 **Next time: Harry gets his quest and starts the prep work for said quest.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Formal ReQuest

***Checks around corner nervously* Hey guys! *Ducks behind corner as things are thrown* Hey! Keep throwing crap and you won't get another chapter! *Thrown objects cease* I am sorry it's taken so long to update this but remember I do have things outside in real life. And while it's a bit of a flimsy excuse considering I've updated other fics I've written over the last few months in the time I could have written an update for this one. But yeah, stories get stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I got them written.**

 **But anyway, welcome back to another riveting chapter in this little alternate universe of a PJO/HP crossover. I would like to say welcome to all new people who joined last chapter onwards on this journey. I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter that covered all the way up until summer. So far for the most part I've seen nothing but positive feedback over the temporary love interest for Harry, Gaige. Now for those who don't know who Gaige is, she's the Mechromancer from Borderlands 2 that has a robot arm after she cut her own arm off after it was pretty much off. Anyway though, on this fic she'll be more or less an OC as this is not a Borderlands crossover, plus as you've seen I've had a cameo appearance from Edward Kenway and the crew of the** ** _Jackdaw_** **from the game** ** _Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag_** **. So it is safe to say that there may be other cameo appearances in the future.**

 **And as always before we begin, replies to your reviews!**

 **knightblazer85: I more than likely will as that sounds well... badass.  
**

 **HeirOftheHowlingWolves: I'm still making considerations for the "squad." A note on that at the end of the chapter.**

 **GryffindorPosidens Divergents: While my parents love that show I just never got into it. I mean the earlier seasons I hear were much better than the more recent ones.**

 **LadyTygerEyez: I'm glad that made you laugh.**

 **Guest(unnamed): Well that's why it's an Omake, it has no real impact on the real story.**

 **sailormewmewinuluver: I suppose now it's a bit of an oversight. And for the latter that's the plan.**

 **Guest(unnamed): I became aware of this shortly after the chapter went up by Shadowz.**

 **Djberneman: I sort of done goofed at the time, but after some thought at your review it has created a possible opportunity for a quest in the future. And to your second review, yes.**

 **AlexieB(guest): Yes it was, but in a later season Fredricks herself did a personal tour for the person that replaced Leena, I can't remember her name off the top of my head, sorry.**

 **ej-83: He won't be joining Percy on his quest. The main events concerning Percy's quest will go unaltered, mostly, by Harry's presence. This, however, has yet to be seen by my planning for the rest of the series.**

 **And to everyone else that gave words of encouragement, thanking for another chapter, or anything similar I thank you for your words. While it may seem a bit dismissive, I promised in my new review policy that I wouldn't go overkill on these replies.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my laptop and my copy of MS Word. See the second chapter for the full disclaimer.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Speaking over phones."**

XxXxXxX

 _Camp Half-Blood, the day after the "newbie's" arrival. Morning._

Harry woke up the next day later than he usually did, primarily because no one woke him up. Typically summer camp activities didn't start until after nine-thirty and it was close to nine already. Harry stretched out as his right shoulder was still a bit sore from the recoil of the rifle he was handling the previous night. He handled it right, however it still kicked like a mule. He got up and gathered whatever he was going to change into after his shower before heading to the built in showers that his cabin had. As far as he was aware, as he had never seen the other cabins' interior except for Hephaestus cabin, his cabin was the only one to have its own private showers for both the boys and girls who resided within it (1). While they were technically co-ed showers, either the minority of boys would wait until their sisters had all finished or they woke up earlier and beat their sisters to the showers. The only person that had yet to wake up was Aphrodite cabin's resident manipulative 'bitch', Drew Tanaka, their respective mother had asked him to break her of said habit. She always slept in and was lazy when it came to training. If she was ever sent on a quest on the request of their mother or another deity she would most likely die.

Harry sighed as he walked into the showers. He spent his slightly longer than normal shower thinking of the previous night and the new arrival as well as how he was going to get through his stubborn sister's skull. Shutting off the water he dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist, he then stepped into the large 'common' area where his cabin mates would dress and undress. It was then he stopped in his tracks as he met the eyes of his sister. Unlike Harry, who had a towel covering himself, Drew wasn't wearing a thing, not even a towel to cover herself as she thought she was alone. While Harry was looking at her in the eyes, out of the corner of his eye he could see her naked breasts. Being a hormonal boy it was borderline torture to not attempt to ogle his sister's assets.

"Drew," Harry said calmly and evenly. "About time you woke up."

She shrieked similar to a banshee before screaming, "Pervert!" She reached back to slap him with one hand while she covered herself as best as she could with her other hand as well as crossing her legs, to which he caught her wrist that tried to slap him.

"I'm not a pervert, Drew. If anything you forgot to knock," Harry replied before releasing her arm.

Drew ran behind one of the shower's curtains, using the vinyl curtain to cover herself while staring daggers at Harry. "Well how was I supposed to know?! Aren't you up earlier than this?"

Harry walked to the door that lead back to the sleeping area of the cabin, "In the order asked? Because it's common courtesy and I had guard duty late last night well past midnight and I had to wait for my adrenaline rush to end. Hence me getting up later."

"Well that makes sense at least," she replied with a sense of semi-defeat. "Don't expect me to forget this!"

"Indeed, it is a good lesson on why you should knock first instead of just barging into the bathroom like you own the place."

She growled in frustration, seeing that once more her step-brother had once again angered her. "You'll pay for that!"

Harry hummed, tapping his finger against his chin. "I have an idea. We'll spar, no holds barred, all powers and abilities allowed. If you win I'll apologize to you at dinner for being a creepy perv of a brother who gets off by watching his step-sister in the shower." Harry saw the cogs turning in her mind, thinking how delicious it would be to see the most well respected member of their cabin humiliated in public. "However, should I win you will train under me until _I_ deem you decent in a fight. If need be in order to make it official I will approach both Chiron and/or mother to make it official as they would more than likely approve of the results. So, what will it be?" He already knew her answer from intentionally goading her. "See you in an hour," he said as he left the showers. A wry grin appeared on his face, oh he was going to enjoy testing out a new technique he had been wanting to use.

XxXxXxX

 _One hour later..._

Harry sat on the ground, his sheathed blade he had forged was sitting in his lap, with his eyes closed as he controlled his breathing in order to pass the time. Finally, he felt the presence of his step-sister approaching. He was able to sense her thanks to the ability he gained from his great-great-great-and then some grandfather. The ability was similar to aura readings that false psychics and true seers did, but instead of feeling emotions others were giving off, they could feel the spirits of those around them when trained. Harry, thinking of the practical uses, compared it to the Byakugan from _Naruto_ which allowed the wielder to see all around them, creating an almost perfect defense against opponents surrounding them. Albeit this was more of a sixth sense rather than actually seeing.

"Drew," Harry said, standing up and turned towards her. She was wearing mostly the same style of Camp armor but with a cutaway at the midriff to expose her stomach, a lower cut breastplate that attempted to show off her cleavage, and a short battle-skirt. All in all, a poor choice in armor for a fight. Sure, Harry wasn't wearing any armor, but at least he knew that without the armor slowing him down he'd be able to dodge any strike thrown his way. She finished her ensemble with a short sword and a round shield. "I was thinking you weren't going to arrive," he said as he attached the hilt to his belt.

Chiron walked into the arena before Drew could retort, giving Harry a questioning look. "Are you sure you do not want any armor?" he asked. After all, all Harry was wearing was the standard orange camp t-shirt, a pair of acid-washed blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes.

"I'm sure." Chiron gave him a raised eyebrow. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope for your sake you're right," he muttered. He then turned his attention to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we are here this early afternoon to observe the duel between Harry Potter and Drew Tanaka of Cabin 10. The rules are as such and have been agreed upon by both combatants: all powers and abilities are allowed, all weapons are allowed, and any godly gifts or monster spoils are allowed; the last one standing, either by surrender or technical knockout, is the winner. Lethal blows are not allowed, everything else is fair game. Are both fighters ready?"

"Yes," Drew growled, hand gripping her blade's hilt.

"I am ready," Harry replied calmly, hand resting gently on his blade's hilt.

"Then may this duel be blessed by both Ares and Athena, and may the best fighter win," Chiron announced in his announcer voice. He then turned to the two combatants who were standing staring down the other in what would be an emulation of a standoff once seen in Old West films. There was absolute silence as the crowd patiently awaited the fight's start. Time seemed to stretch on for the two duelists as they waited for the signal to begin from Chiron. "Begin!" Chiron shouted.

Drew aggressively charged at Harry as the crowd cheered, or jeered in Drew's case. Being a stuck-up premadonna who believes everything is hers for the taking and to manipulate men into doing her bidding with Charm Speak tends to not gain one many friends or long-term allies. She tried to slash at Harry with her blade, but Harry spun around her using his still sheathed blade to smack the backside of her knee, causing her to fall to the ground face first with an *oof*.

"If you had been attending fight classes, like you should be, you'd know that charging an opponent is the worst thing to do, especially when you know nothing about what skills or abilities they have," Harry calmly chided Drew.

"I knew that!" she retorted as she got up and pointed her sword towards Harry once more.

"You did? Then why'd you charge me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she charged him once more, her shield in front of her. Harry waited until the last second to dodge effortlessly and used his sheathed sword to trip her up, she once more fell to the ground.

"Too brash," Harry chided one more. "If you want to survive in a real fight you need to assess the situation before you strike, this either leads to victory or defeat. Life or death outside the camp."

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME?!" Drew angrily yelled as she got up once more.

"As you wish," Harry calmly replied. He started to channel some of his lightning into the blade as he unsheathed the blade, causing arcing bolts of pure energy to jump and spark across the blade's length. He then tossed the sheath aside as he took a Ko Gasumi stance (2) and waited.

As almost expected Drew charged at Harry once more, not even stopping to consider tactics that she could use against him, primarily out of frustration and a desire to humiliate her step-brother. He let her approach into the kill-zone and effortlessly batted her sword aside before spinning around her to lightly slash the back of her exposed leg. She unsurprisingly yelped in pain and grabbed at it. "Had this been a fight to the death your leg would have been severed or at the bare minimum your tendon of plantaris and solerus (3) would have been severed," Harry said to his step-sister who was now grabbing said leg, "but today you get off with a light scratch."

She growled in anger as she charged him once more with another sword slash. Harry blocked it once more keeping their blades in a blade-lock singlehandedly, which surprised his sister as she had to sacrifice her shield just to push back. "It seems you've also neglected your strength training as well. How will you keep yourself alive outside of camp? We both know that at some point we will have to journey outside and live in the real world where a barrier erected by the gods themselves won't be there to protect us, but our own skills. Charm Speak will only help so much. You might be able to turn away smaller monsters and maybe hire a few bodyguards and mercenaries with it, but anything larger or anything involving the Mist will make your hired, or charmed, help useless. You'll be nothing more than a slab of meat for whatever monster decides you're its next meal, or worse for you," Harry lectured as the blades were slowly pushed towards Drew's neck. "This analysis of your skills has gone on long enough, time to end this."

He quickly withdrew and moved behind Drew before she could recover and pressed his free hand between her shoulder blades and summoned a shock equivalent of the current and voltage used in the X-26 Taser (4). Drew seized up in a microsecond while still standing before falling to the ground unconscious. There was a moment of unsure silence until Chiron called out, "And the winner is Harry Potter of Cabin 10!" Immediately the on looking crowd cheered as medics came and took Drew away to the infirmary where the newbie just happened to be recovering as well. It was a good thing that he took the five-minute trip to drop off something for the kid before heading to the arena as said kid was probably going to regain consciousness by tomorrow anyway. But in the meantime Harry was in need of a shower, after all it was abnormally humid today.

XxXxXxX

 _The Big House, one shower later._

Harry stood in front of both Chiron and Mr. D as they both played yet another hand of their never ending game series of pinochle. "So you want to train Panaka? I see no issues," Mr. D said dismissively.

"Tanaka," Chiron corrected. He then turned to Harry, "And you wish to train her?"

"Not to underestimate your training methods and skills, but she is too far behind the competency of the rest of us in her age group. It would require remedial lessons and time dedicated solely to her instead of a group who can be trained all at once," Harry explained politely, "with me and a few others dedicating our own time to train her it would increase her survival rating from under ten percent to maybe eighty percent in most monster, demigod, or mortal encounters; godly interventions excluded, of course. All I ask is for your oversight and guidance in her training."

"This one has quite the silver tongue," Mr. D commented. "If you were anything like your sister I might have thought you were trying to Charm Speak the Great Trainer."

"Your opinion?" he asked Mr. D.

"Personally I don't care. However, I say we let him do it. It might bring me a bit of entertainment for the next few months." Considering the potential headache their newest camper might pose, especially since the stink that his father Zeus had put up in trying to kill the preteen, a little entertainment would go a long way in keeping him from smiting a camper who accidentally did wrong by him.

Chiron sighed, after all Harry was right. In order to catch Drew up he'd have to spend more time with her just to catch her up to her age group's average competency level which would take his availability for individual training sessions away for anyone else, and with the arrival of young Percy Jackson late last night he'd have to plan a training regimen for the boy so he'd be prepared for his inevitable quest if his suspicions were anything to go by on who the boy's father was. "You have both of our permission to train your sister as you see fit, but any training plans must be run past me first before implementing them."

"That was always the plan, sir," Harry respectfully replied. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get an air horn or if any of Apollo's children know how to play the bugle by any chance?"

XxXxXxX

 _Evening. After dinner._

Harry walked away from the Hearth in tow with Gaige. Like a perfect gentleman he had his right arm offered and she hooked her left through it as she cuddled up next to him, after all the evening air was much cooler than the day was. As they enjoyed each other's company Gaige spoke up, "So today was exciting."

"It was," Harry agreed.

"Plus it was fun watching Drew get her ass handed to her. Did you see her at dinner and at the sing along? She was totes giving you the evil eye the whole time."

"It was hard to miss. Tomorrow though she's in for the roughest day of her life. I'm glad mother's metamorph abilities passed onto me, because Camp is about to hear the best damn R. Lee Ermey impression they've ever heard outside of hearing the man himself (5)." The couple both laughed at the thought of Harry yelling at Drew like Ermey's character did to the other characters in _Full Metal Jacket_.

Harry asked Gaige back to her cabin and gave her a slightly heated kiss goodnight. She went inside the cabin and Harry waited outside for a few moments before turning around to see a certain god of Death. "So... how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked.

"Long enough," Thanatos replied in his bored sounding tone just now looking up from his phone-scythe.

"So did you stop by to say hi or...?" he asked as if he was talking to an old friend, but was inwardly worried.

"I need you to do a job. There is a stone you came in contact with when you were eleven. You were told that this stone was destroyed, it was not as it was an imperfect stone. The ones that hold it keep it from the grasp of the one who wronged you, obtain it on Lord Hades' behalf and bring it to the Underworld."

"Is this some kind of joint quest?" Harry asked.

"Of sorts. I abhor those who go against nature, and the Underworld's Manager dislikes those who have lived past their due date; the only reason we tolerate the Flamels is because they keep the Stone out of the hands of those who would use it for evil purposes."

"And why choose me for this quest, why not another or one of the Kindly Ones?"

"Lord Hades has his reasons and you are a wanted criminal wanted by multiple European Magical agencies and yet the one who wronged you has yet to attempt to clear your name since your escape. The Flamels know you came into contact with the imperfect stone and didn't succumb to its temptation of eternal life and limitless riches. You are currently the only mortal that can be trusted in bringing the true stone without being seduced by it."

Harry considered the alternatives. This was two gods, two gods that control death and the afterlife itself. Denying them would be catastrophic for his health if he intended to continue living on for many years. Though if he went he might be exposing himself to potential enemies that still sought his capture and continued imprisonment. "What of the Flamels?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"They will die naturally in due time like all mortals do; however, for handing over the stone they will not die on the spot but will continue to age normally until they do die at their appropriate time." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You'll see what I mean when you retrieve the stone."

"Very well," Harry said, "I will take the job."

"You will be fairly compensated for your time," Thanatos said before melting into the shadows, leaving Camp and its boundaries.

Harry sighed as he had no real clue where to really go to find the Flamels, the creators of the Philosopher's Stone. Harry remembered that Nicholas Flamel card he had gotten during his first year made a small note that he attended Beauxbatons. It's a good thing that Harry knew a Beauxbatons graduate in his employ. Harry pulled out his cell and pressed #1 on his speed dial and waited as it rang.

XxXxXxX

 _P.H.I., LLC Headquarters, New York City._

A platinum-blonde haired young woman stared out at the city's nightscape as the lights from the streets, cars, signs, and buildings all painted a tapestry of a modern city. It was beautiful in its own way, but it wasn't like the Alps or even the gentle grasslands of France where she grew up. She was currently dressed in an appealing business suit that allowed her to show off her feminine form without compromising the image company she represented. Said company? Potter Holdings Incorporated, LLC; or more commonly known as PHI. After all, both trademarks were filed as Potter Holdings and PHI with the US Government while only PHI was registered with the Magical US's Department of Magic. This was a deliberate move on her part as Dumbledore, Voldemort, and their respective followers would search for the name Potter, even though it was ranked 413th in surname commonality in the United States (6), she nor her employer could take any unnecessary risks.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her personal phone's ringing. Only four people knew this number: her mother, her father, her sister, and her employer. She set her glass of wine down on her desk and answered, "Hello?"

 **"Fleur, I need your help in finding someone,"** the other side replied.

"Harry, it is uncommon for you to be calling at this time of night," she replied in turn.

 **"It is, but I seriously need your help in finding someone."**

"Who?"

 **"Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel."**

Fleur's eyes widened in shock. It was thought that the Alchemic couple died a few years back when the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed, therefore cutting off the supply of a substance known as the Elixir of Life that kept them alive and well. It was thought that they only had enough for the two of them to get their affairs in order. Since roughly three years ago they hadn't been seen by the public since, nor had their estate reappear out of its supposed hiding place. "Why would you need to look for them?"

 **"I received a retrieval quest on the behalves of Death's Shepherd and the Underworld's Manager. And before you ask it's not for the Flamels, but for the Stone."**

"But wasn't the Stone destroyed?" It was then Fleur remembered that it was Dumbledore that told the world of the Stone's destruction and since he had been manipulating the world since day one of his political career. "He lied," she stated simply.

 **"As the Goat has been known to do quite often. The Stone that I got out of the Mirror of Erised was you could consider a 'beta' version, it was able to transmute most metals into gold but the Elixir of Life was flawed; this was the Stone that Dumbledore assisted with in his youth, a perfected one was created years later that they still have on their persons."**

"So they are still alive," she said in shock. "That would explain why neither of their wills were executed and why they haven't been seen in the years since the Stone was destroyed."

 **"The wills?"**

"Obituaries of high profile witches and wizards and posted in their respective country's newspapers before such news spreads to the rest of the world. They were known to be philanthropists and donated much needed money to many magical institutions around the world in the name of promoting alchemy along with money to the French Ministry of Magic to assist with training of the police forces and I can safely assume that there would have been an announcement by the government about money donated in the memory of the Flamels."

 **"While this is interesting information, can you help me find them? From a Chocolate Frog card I got during my first year it mentioned that they both went to Beauxbatons for their magical schooling, do you think that the French Ministry would have any records of their last known residence?"** Harry asked.

Fleur sighed as she took a seat in her executive backed chair. "I don't know. Up until three years ago the Flamels were only involved in the French magical parliament and the ICW as advisors and sponsors to different bills, their estate was rumored to be in the Pyrenees mountain range but very few have even been to the estate, my father one of them once, but everyone who has forgets immediately after leaving where the estate is. It's my and many others' belief that their estate and grounds are under the Fidelius charm." She paused for a moment in thought before continuing, "I might be able to call my father and ask if he can pull some strings and maybe get you a meeting with the Flamels, but I can guarantee no promises."

Harry sighed, **"Well do what you can and get back to me."** Harry then changed the subject, **"Is everything proceeding as planned?"**

"Phase One has been completed with the purchase of a derelict oil platform inside the US's territory only one nautical mile away from international waters. Contractors hired from the Magical US were able to repair it and set up rune and ward schemes on the structure to minimize damages outside of godly intervention. Military contractors have been hired to train those on board in hand to hand combat as well as firearms proficiency," Fleur replied.

 **"And Phase Two?"**

"We are trying to acquire hardware but it has become harder than expected."

Harry sighed again, **"Well do what you can. Call me if you manage to get a location on the Flamels."**

"I will," Fleur answered and Harry hung up. Fleur then opened her contact list and selected it to start the dialing sequence. Finally, the other side answered and she said in French, "Father, I need your help with something."

XxXxXxX

 _The next day, Camp Halfblood. (7)_

To say that Percy Jackson has one hell of a fever dream after he passed out would be an understatement, after all he dreamed of barnyard animals who mostly wanted to kill him, a girl with curly blonde hair that fed him a substance that tasted like buttered popcorn and asked him questions about an unknown to him event that would happen during the summer solstice, and a man with a thousand eyes all over him who could have passed as a surfer in SoCal keeping an eye on him. Yes, a pun or two came to mind over that little thought. When he finally did wake up he was not being chased by murderous animals from the set of Animal Farm nor was there a thousand-eyed man watching over him, but there was a meadow that he looked out at and he was sitting on a deck chair on a patio with a blanket over his legs and a pillow behind his head. On the table next to him was a tall apple juice tinted drink and what looked like a pamphlet that sort of looked like it came out of the 1950's in its design that said on the cover, 'Mortals, gods, and demigods: Welcome to Camp life!' Amazingly enough he had no issues in reading it unlike most textbooks and other printed media.

His mouth was parched, as if he had run a marathon in the middle of a desert, and that apple juice looking drink did look tantalizing. It even had a green straw with a paper parasol you usually saw on tropical adult drinks that was speared through a maraschino cherry. Grabbing the glass with one hand was a mistake as he almost dropped it in his still sleep fogged mindset but managed to recover fast enough to not drop it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Percy turned to see his friend Grover leaning against the porch railing, if Percy were to be honest it looked like Grover hadn't slept in a week. Under his arm he cradled a shoebox, which was sort of weird with no context what so ever. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops, and a bright orange T-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood.' And it wasn't Goat-Grover but regular Grover that he knew like the back of his hand. If Grover wasn't a goat, then everything he had experienced was a dream and his mom wasn't dead and they just took a small break on their vacation at this large house.

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I… well, the least I could do… I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." He reverently placed the box in his lap. Percy opened it and inside was a black and white bull horn, the base was jagged from being broken off, the tip covered in dried blood. It was then he realized something.

It hadn't been a nightmare or hallucination. "The minotaur," Percy said in realization.

"Um, Percy, it isn't such a good idea-."

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" he demanded. "The minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom, is she really-?"

Grover looked down in memoriam, as if disappointed in himself. Percy looked out across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries and a few other plants. They were in a valley surrounded by hills, the tallest of which directly in front of them had an absolutely massive pine tree that looked magnificently beautiful in the sunlight.

It was then the shock of the entire situation hit him. His mother was gone. His entire world should be shades of black and white, cold even. But everything was warm, welcoming, and beautiful. In his current mindset nothing should be this beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I-I'm the worst satyr in the world." He moaned, stomping the ground so hard that his foot came off. Wait, what? For some reason the next 'scene' passed by in slow motion as the Converse hi-top flipped in front of him at just the right angle where Percy was able to see inside of it to see that the inside was filled out with Styrofoam except for a hole that could be filled with a hoof-shaped object, like a leg. "Oh Styx!" he mumbled, to which thunder rumbled across the cloudless sky.

Grover struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, Percy finally connected the dots: Grover is a satyr. He was also willing to bet his meager allowance, which was taken usually by Gabe before he could even use it, that if he shaved Grover's head he'd find horns as well. But he was miserable so therefore he didn't really care that satyrs or minotaurs existed. All that meant was that his mother had been impaled on a branch and exploded away in a yellow light. Now he was alone, an orphan. 'Will I have to live with, ugh, Smelly Gabe now?' he asked himself with disgust. Some options popped into his mind like living on the streets until he was seventeen then joining the army.

Grover was still sniffling, having a mental breakdown, it looked like he expected Percy to hit him for some reason. Grover was a good kid, goat, satyr, thing. Finally, Percy said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job, I'm a Keeper. Or at least… I was."

"But why-?" Suddenly Percy's vision started to swim and blur.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped Percy raise the glass from him to drink from the straw. After the first sip he was shocked to taste not apple juice or tea, as the drink could have also easily passed as tea, but like liquid chocolate-chip cookies. Specifically, his mother's blue chocolate-chip cookies straight out of the oven. Drinking it felt like him being Popeye in those old cartoons when he ate spinach: warm, good, and full of energy despite that it didn't remove the grief he felt inside. He then thought about how his mother would always brush her hand against his cheek when he was younger after giving him a cookie, telling him that everything was going to be fine. He was so sucked into his memory that he didn't notice he had reached the bottom of the glass.

"Was it good?" Grover asked. Percy nodded. "What did it taste like?" He sounded so regretful, Percy felt guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't let you have a taste," Percy said.

His eyes widened, almost fearfully. Almost. "No! That's not what I meant, I just… wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," Percy replied. "My mom's. Homemade."

He sighed, probably feeling guilty again. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"That's good," Grover said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."

"What do you mean?"

Grover took the empty glass carefully and set it on the table, handling it as if it were made of sensitive explosives. He then took the pamphlet and handed it to Percy before saying, "Come on, Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

As they walked Percy looked through the pamphlet and briefly read the short introduction. It short, sweet, and to the point. However, after feeling weak once more he stuffed it in his pocket to read later (8).

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Headmaster's office._

Dumbledore was not the happiest man in the world. First of all, his army, his Order of the Phoenix, had lost several members including Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black and had disappeared completely. Young Miss Tonks had said she needed time away for 'personal reasons' and Remus had left to work at an American company called PHI, LLC. Sirius though vanished well before the two others as he had gone into hiding to places unknown the moment Harry was arrested. If he were a betting man he would put his money on him and Harry being together on the lam. To make matters worse in his eyes several students from this year's graduating class had also vanished or had last been seen at international airports before he could attempt to recruit them into the Order to fight this farce of a fight between the Light and Dark. However, those planes departed westward, which was the official territory of the Magical Confederation of America. Said confederation consisted of Greenland, Canada, the United States, the Caribbean, and Mexico. This confederation was not dissimilar from the ICW where each country would send a representative to a location somewhere in the middle of all the countries, last he heard it was somewhere in Tennessee.

Unlike the nations that were part of the ICW the members of the American Confederation didn't welcome his meddling into their affairs. The last time he actively tried to was in the seventies when he might have influenced the mind of a disgruntled squib who had been fired for stealing and caused him to go on a shooting spree that claimed the life of the then head of the MCA who wasn't as friendly as Albus wanted him to be with him, when the squib was killed by police his brain had been scanned it was found out that a wand consistent with properties found in England around sixty years prior based on some ritual he didn't understand nor cared to had cast the mind manipulation charm and all hands pointed to Albus based on his age and less than welcome meddling, but since there was no concrete evidence the case was considered a Cold Case and the top suspect was someone who was a Soviet sympathizer. 'Merlin bless the Red Scare,' Dumbledore mused to himself. It made both muggle and wizardkind point fingers at the then communist superpower. It was a close call though that almost exposed him as a Dark Lord well before he was ready.

It was safe to say that tensions between the magical governments in the Americas and Britain were strained, to say the least and hadn't been repaired since. During the rise of Voldemort many other countries accepted refugees from Britain and let them apply for citizenship, though this was primarily Purebloods that were against Voldemort's agenda, half-bloods and half-breeds, muggleborns, and others considered 'undesirable' to Voldemort.

He planned to send subliminally programmed Hogwarts graduates into these countries to try and find Harry, or at least infiltrate their magic governments to find any sign of Harry. After all he was still needed to accomplish his plans. Many of the European governments were looking for him in the realms of search warrants and BOLO postings, to which Albus had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't even looking but just going through the motions instead of sending task forces out like the DMLE was for Harry and Sirius alike. There still wasn't any information on the people that broke him out, but one thing was for certain, it wasn't Harry's friends and no one knew what they looked like. The prisoners on Harry's cell block were useless as they were all mentally gone thanks to the Dementors' presence.

He would have to redouble his efforts. But the question remained: how to find Harry? He popped a lemon drop as he considered his options.

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there's another chapter down, but before some final words, notes!**

 **1\. I have looked into it and in the books and none of the other cabins have their own showers/restrooms, however I figure that Aphrodite would want her children to look their best and have showers/baths installed into the cabin. As I have yet to read in any of the books anything to say differently, we'll chalk this one up to a liberty I'm taking.**

 **2\. Ko Gatusmi is a Japanese stance. I originally got the idea for using it when watching a fan film called "The Old Republic: Rescue Mission" when Revan uses a stance very similar to the aforementioned stance. If you're interested in watching said fan film, or see exactly what I mean, here's the end part of the link:** watch?v=MLEMLevAMfQ?t=13m26s **.**

 **3\. I looked it up. That's pretty much the entire musculature of the calf below the back of the knee.**

 **4\. I looked up what the average charge needed to incapacitate a human and I got mixed results ranging from 10k to 100k volts, however the milliamps need to be between 100-500, or at least that's what I discovered for a patent for the stun gun.**

 **5\. R. Lee Ermey is a retired US Marine Staff Sergeant who served between 1961-1972 and is an honorary Gunnery Sergeant and was a drill instructor. He is also a well-known actor as well who was in films such as Full Metal Jacket, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Seven, Toy Story; he has also been on TV shows like Spongebob Squarepants, House, Rocket Power, Mail Call, and Lock N' Load. If you want to know everything he's been in just imdb him. He's usually casted as an authority figure as he has a commanding voice.**

 **6\. I actually looked it up. According to names . mongabay data / 1000 . html "Potter" as a last name was ranked 413 while, unsurprisingly, "Smith" was ranked #1.**

 **7\. This is primarily taken from the book, but non-dialogue has been slightly rewritten to fit my writing style and overall theme. All dialogue, or at least most, is directly taken from the book.**

 **8\. This pamphlet will appear several times more as I construct the contents inside. Some of them will appear next chapter when Harry has an interaction with Percy.**

 **Well there's that. Now I do apologize for the slightly lackluster ending, but I couldn't think of another way to really end it this time around. As for the next chapter I am still planning it so I don't know entirely how long it is going to be. All I can really ask is for your patience.**

 **Now for those of you who submitted OC's a while back via PMs I'll be going through my message backlog to check the personality profiles over before I make a final decision on how to proceed with Harry's quest squad-wise. I know mostly how I do want the quest to go so I have a general outline of what needs to happen and the general pacing of it. I don't know if it'll be a series of chapters or just two. Again I don't know at this point but you'll know when it gets posted.**

 **Before I take off and let you guys yell at me again for taking forever to get this out, again I apologize, I created a new repository for oneshots, pilots, and concepts that if you're interested in something different I recommend checking out. Pretty much anything goes there so I might have a crossover you like or just an offshoot that catches your attention. I don't be updating it as often as my other stories, but it's there.**

 **So I'll see you guys next time, hopefully it won't take as long to get this updated again.**


End file.
